Tu n'étais pas prêt à changer
by Didi Gemini
Summary: 'Tu es moche, Pansy.' Elle avait baissé les yeux, comme une enfant prise en tord. 'Et te tenir à mon bras te rendra encore plus laide, aux yeux des autres filles.'
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Les personnages de Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas, mais l'histoire, si!

**Couple:** Pansy / Hermione.

**Rating:** T.

Hello les jeunes ! NON VOUS NE RÊVEZ PAS !

**Lys :** … u.u les gens se demandent si t'as pas fumé du papier éco, là…

Tout de suite les grands mots…

**Lys :** Bah remarque, quand on voit que le couple sur lequel t'as écrit…

… BON ! Voici un OS écrit tout spécialement pour l'anniversaire de Fleur de lisse, que je n'ai pas terminé (comment ça, c'est étonnant ?) et que j'ai décidé de poster en chapitres (comment ça, c'est VRAIMENT pas étonnant ? è_é).

**Lys :** Ce OS est donc une fic yuri. On vous prévient d'avance : il n'y aura PAS de lemon et cette fic est, à notre humble avis, à la portée de tout le monde (même des anti-yuri de notre connaissance ont été capable de lire c'te chose), pour la bonne et simple raison que les deux demoiselles ne passent pas leur temps à se rouler des pelles (loin de là… XD) et elles ne sont pas caricaturées avec des obus à la place des seins et elles ne sont pas d'une beauté à faire pâlir Aphrodite.

Tout ça pour dire que je n'ai pas écrit cette fic sur un coup de tête ou pour le délire : c'était un cadeau et j'ai essayé d'écrire quelque chose qui soit à la portée de tous (d'où le fait qu'il n'y a pas de lemon XD).

**Lys :** Nous postons aujourd'hui ce premier chapitre car hier… Didi a fêté son anniversaire !

… Oué, je deviens vieille :3

**Lys :** Donc, en toute logique, elle poste le premier chapitre de la fic d'anniversaire de Fleur de Lisse…

Logique implacable :D

**Lys :** On espère que ça te fera plaisir, petite fleur :D

Owiiii ! Bon je m'excuse d'avant, il a pas été corrigé… De même, je le place en rating T non pas parce qu'il y aura un lemon, mais parce qu'on va en évoquer un (bah oué, voir des nanas en soutif, ça peut choquer u.u)

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 1<span>

Pansy Parkinson n'était pas une belle fille. Tête de pékinois, garçon manqué… Voilà comment on la traitait, dans son dos ou en face. C'était passionnant comme les êtres humains pouvaient manquer d'imagination. Au début, ces mots la blessait, car ils pointaient du doigt ses défauts physique : elle n'avait pas un joli visage, trop dur selon certain, et elle avait plus l'allure d'un garçon que d'une fille, dans sa manière de se comporter et pour son manque de féminité. Quand elle devait se mettre « en fille », c'était tout une histoire, et c'était rarement une réussite, même si elle y mettait son cœur. A présent, ces boutades, la touchaient à peine. Elle regrettait seulement que les élèves ne soient pas un peu plus imaginatifs : c'était lassant d'être toujours qualifié de la même manière.

Elle avait eu toute son adolescence pour s'habituer aux moqueries de ses comparses. Et puis, elle n'était pas tombée dans la maison la plus tolérante, loin de là. Serpentard était très certainement la pire des maisons de Poudlard. Pansy y avait passé plus de six ans de sa vie, elle en savait quelque chose.

Serpentard était le lieu où tous les étudiants sournois, hautains, plus ou moins intelligents. Pansy n'était pas la plus agréable des élèves résidant dans le cachot qu'était la salle commune, loin s'en faut, mais elle n'était pas la pire. Et elle avait appris du pire… car elle avait été habituée très tôt à supporter les brimades de ses aînées, qui critiquaient son visage peu attrayant, ses formes trop plates et son rire qui ressemblait plus au ricanement d'une hyène qu'à autre chose. Dans cette maison, cette ambiance non pas de terreur mais d'humiliation régnait. C'était une loi ancestrale, leurs aînées avaient été rabaissés de cette manière, il était normal qu'ils fassent surbir le même sort aux plus jeunes.

Chez les Serpentards, il y avait les fortes têtes et les faibles. Quoiqu'on en dise, Draco Malfoy était une forte tête. Bien qu'entouré de Goyle et Crabbe, bien qu'il soit d'un naturel un peu peureux et lâche, il ne baissait jamais les yeux devant un aîné, ne laissait jamais une offense impunie. Physiquement, Draco n'était pas un homme solide. Mais il avait de la verve. Et à Serpentard, quoiqu'on en dise, on ne frappait pas pour rien. Ou alors, ceux-là étaient considérés comme des brutes. Et les brutes, quoiqu'on en dise, étaient mal vu dans leur maison…

Pansy était arrivée à Poudlard avec un sale caractère, un peu niaise et peste à la fois. Une gamine pourrie gâtée par ses parents qui se retrouvait au milieu d'un tas d'enfants et de presque adultes. Le traumatisme fut terrible. De peste, elle devint méchante et mauvaise. De niaise, elle passa à désillusionnée et mélancolique. Une simple évolution, rien de plus. Pas de quoi étonner l'école, pour qui elle n'était de toute façon qu'une fille moche, stupide et antipathique.

Il y avait des choses qui pouvaient changer, au fil du temps, et d'autres qui demeuraient les mêmes, quoiqu'on fasse. Pansy avait arrêté de lutter, contre les moqueries, les regards de travers et la méchanceté ambiante. Elle demeurait elle-même, avec cette image de façade de vilaine fille et des remarques bien senties quand on venait lui chercher des crosses. Elle était en dernière année, elle n'avait plus rien à apprendre de la vie. Elle avait fait la guerre, on lui avait charcuté le bras, elle l'avait bandé quand elle avait changé de camp, et la vie avait repris son cours.

Elle demeurait Pansy Parkinson, préfète de Serpentard, jeune fille au physique banal et au visage de pékinois.

Pansy n'avait jamais eu beaucoup d'amis, pour la bonne et simple raison qu'elle n'en avait jamais vu l'intérêt. C'était quelqu'un de renfermé et de solitaire qui n'avait guère besoin d'une cours à sa pieds pour se sentir importante. Elle en avait eu besoin plus jeune, alors elle s'était accrochée à Draco. Puis, elle avait compris que les « amis », ça ne servait pas à grand-chose, et n'en avoir que très peu ne lui ferait pas de mal. Il valait mieux être seul que mal accompagné. Surtout à Serpentard. Si elle tombait par terre, rares étaient ceux qui l'aideraient à se relever. Draco était l'un des seuls à l'avoir fait…

Au fil des années, ils avaient formé une sorte de petit groupe. Peut-être pas d'amis, car Pansy ne les aimait pas tous. Elle n'aurait su définir ce qui les liait. Ou plutôt ce qui les liait à Draco.

Draco était l'étudiant de son année le plus populaire, parce qu'il était riche, parce que son père était un mangemort, parce qu'il n'avait pas sa langue dans sa poche. Il était beau, aussi, mais ça, c'était un critère subjectif qui, finalement, n'entrait pas vraiment en compte. Pansy avait été attirée par lui comme une abeille était arrivée par le sucre. Au début, il l'avait laissée venir, parce que leurs pères faisaient des affaires ensemble, et il n'avait pas de raisons valables pour la repousser. Puis, il avait essayé de s'en écarter, parce qu'elle voulait autre chose que de l'amitié. Maintenant…

Quoi que les gens pensent. Quoi que les gens disent. Draco était le pilier de sa vie, celui qui lui permettait de rester encore droite et fière. Et elle… elle était son roc, la seule raison qui le poussait vers l'avant.

Il y avait aussi Daphné Greengrass, avec ses cheveux blonds qui coulaient dans son dos comme une rivière. Elle avait un joli visage, des manières de pimbêche, tous les atouts d'une enfant pourrie gâtée qui peu à peu était devenue une jeune femme répondant à tous les critères de la sainte-nitouche. Elle avait été sa copine, à époque. A présent, elle n'était rien d'autre qu'une camarade de chambre dont elle entendait la voix lointaine pendant des heures, n'écoutant que d'une oreille distraite les commérages et ses autocritiques sans fondements.

Ce qui les avait séparées, ce fut le moment où Pansy voulut sortir avec Draco. Elle fit tout pour le séduire, jour après jour, jusqu'au moment où elle essuya un refus. Pendant tout ce temps, Daphné refusa de lui adresser ne serait-ce qu'un regard, tant elle était furieuse et malheureuse de voir sa copine draguer l'homme qu'elle aimait. Quelle ne fut pas sa joie quand Draco refusa. Et quelle ne fut pas sa peine quand elle rentra à son tout bredouille, après une déclaration mal acceptée. La différence entre elles deux s'accentua, quand Daphné comprit que, si elle avait été définitivement balayée du champ de vision de l'homme qu'elle aimait, ce n'était pas le cas de Pansy, qui était passé du stade de sangsue à celui d'amie.

Sa jalousie n'en fut que plus grande. Sa seule arme fut son physique : Pansy n'en finissait plus d'entendre sa camarade de classe critiquer son propre physique pour en souligner la perfection. Pansy n'était rien à côté d'elle, en rien elle ne pouvait la voir.

En rien.

Et c'était sans doute pour cela que Draco l'avait gardée près de lui. Et qu'il laissait Daphné demeurer dans son sillage sans pour autant lui accorder une grande importance.

Dans l'entourage de Draco, il y avait Théodore Nott. C'était un garçon particulier, qui n'avait pas son pareil pour enchaîner les paradoxes. Solitaire, il n'était pas du genre à aimer se joindre à une bande, préférant se murer dans son silence et passer du temps à la bibliothèque ou dans un coin de la salle commune à lire un ouvrage quelconque. Pansy n'avait jamais su quoi penser de son camarade de classe, si silencieux, et pourtant qui ne s'était jamais laissé faire par les plus âgés, ne subissait les brimades qu'à un certain degré. Il avait des yeux noirs qui, quand ils se posaient sur vous, vous faisait presque regretter le jour où vous étiez venu au monde.

Théodore avait toujours suscité l'intérêt de Draco qui ne parvint jamais à l'intégrer à sa bande de Serpentard, mais il n'en demeura pas moins son ami. Ils exprimaient simplement cette amitié d'une façon différente, plus discrète mais non moins sincère. D'une certaine manière, Théodore avait toujours paru être un privilégié, car Draco lui accordait une importance différente de celle qu'il attribuait d'ordinaire à ceux qui se vantait d'être ses amis. C'était un peu pour cette raison que Daphné voulut devenir sa petite amie, pour sortir de l'anonymat que sa déclaration d'amour rejetée avait créé. Quant à Pansy, elle avait fini par considérer ce garçon un peu étrange comme un ami aussi. Il n'avait jamais été méchant avec elle, et quand elle avait besoin, il lui rendait toujours service.

Parce qu'elle comptait pour Draco.

Et parce que ces moments passés ensemble donnait un autre sujet de conversation à Daphné : selon lui, c'était passionnant dé l'écouter critiquer Pansy, elle était très imaginative.

Si Théodore était supportable, les deux gorilles qui entouraient perpétuellement Draco étaient, eux, aussi ennuyant l'un que l'autre. Gregory Goyle était un garçon aussi stupide que méchant, plus petit que Vincent Crabbe, qui semblait en avoir un peu plus dans le caillou, mais tout était relatif. D'une certaine manière, ils avaient grandi avec Draco. Leurs pères étaient… plus ou moins liés par leur passé, ainsi ils se fréquentaient plus ou moins, se rencontrant pour des affaires ou encore lors de grandes cérémonies. Draco sut les impressionner par son charisme et, autant le dire, il était le seul à daigner leur accorder une quelconque importance. Ainsi, à Poudlard, ils devinrent tous deux ses gardes du corps, le protégeant de toute agression physique. Cela donnait aussi une certaine importance à leur protégé qui, pourtant, ne se privait pas de les rabaisser.

Dans le fond, Draco ne les aimait pas. Il ne les avait jamais aimés, et il ne les considèrerait sans doute jamais comme des personnes proches. Comme son père avant lui, il les avait intégré dans son cercle par besoin de pouvoir : il voulait contrôler, être le maître, et ces deux idiots étaient parfaits pour remplir ce rôle de larbins. Plus jeune, Pansy se fichait pas mal du sort de Gregory et Vincent, puis, Draco lui avait paru quelque peu cruel, à ainsi les utiliser comme bon lui semblait. Pourtant, lui avait-il dit un jour, le blond leur avait dit qu'ils n'étaient plus obligés de le suivre comme des chiens. C'était pendant la guerre. Malgré tous, ces deux gorilles continuèrent de le suivre, allant dans son camp. Peut-être s'attendaient-ils alors à un peu plus de reconnaissance de la part de leur meneur. Ils ne reçurent rien.

Un jour, Pansy dit à Draco que ses deux gardes du corps étaient assez stupides pour continuer à le suivre partout, à dix-sept révolu, après tout ce qui s'était passé auparavant. Draco lui répondit qu'ils n'avaient pas de raison d'arrêter. Il leur avait dit que ça ne servait à rien, mais ils continuaient. C'était leur vie, la base de leur existence. Draco était la base de leur existence… Et quand ils quitteraient Poudlard, Draco sortirait de leur vie, et ils seraient seuls, comme les idiots qu'ils étaient.

Enfin, il y avait Blaise Zabini. C'était sans doute celui que Pansy supportait le moins. Pourtant, il était proche de Draco, ils s'appréciaient beaucoup. Ils avaient des points en commun et des idées d'avenir qui se rejoignaient. Noir et séduisant, mystérieux et parfois taciturne, c'était le genre d'homme à attirer le regard et le cœur des jeunes filles. Il avait du charme. Pas autant que Draco, mais il en avait. Et il savait en jouer, pour avoir ce qu'il voulait.

C'était sans doute pour cela qu'elle ne l'avait jamais aimé : il savait jouer de tout pour avoir ce qu'il voulait. Il avait tout ce que, elle, n'avait pas.

Ce petit groupe se soudait autour de Draco, car chacun pensait être important pour lui, ou du moins, pensait susciter son intérêt. Le blond interagissait quasiment seulement avec ces Serpentards, parlant à d'autres certes, quand il y avait encore des étudiants plus âgé qu'eux, mais à présent, ils étaient en dernière année, il n'y avait que des jeunes avec eux, et autant le dire, ils étaient peu intéressants. Sauf ceux ayant un âge proche du leur, et encore. De toute manière, quelque chose s'était brisé au sein de cette maison après la fin de la guerre. Certains avaient adhéré au parti de Voldemort, finissant morts, enfermés ou bien persécutés. D'autres étaient restés neutres. Un petit nombre avait lutté contre lui, de façon plus ou moins intensive, mais le fait était qu'ils n'avaient pas été du « mauvais côté ».

Ces mots la faisait bien rire.

« Bon » et « mauvais » côté.

Camp de la lumière et celui des ténèbres.

Tout dépendait de l'issu de la guerre. Si Voldemort avait vaincu, le « Bon » côté aurait été le sien, et pas celui guidé par Dumbledore puis Harry Potter. Ils seraient tous morts, exterminés jusqu'au dernier, et non pas enfermés à Azkaban ou étudiant à Poudlard en supportant les regards braqués sur leur dos et les coups bas, les moqueries, les humiliations. Voldemort était plus radicales, moins tendre. Il ne laissait pas de seconde chance.

Ils avaient failli mourir. Pour lui. C'était sans doute pour cela qu'ils ne le quittaient, formant un groupe autant de son être.

C'était pour lui qu'ils avaient lutté. Parce qu'il avait décidé de se mettre du côté de Potter.

Oh, il n'y avait pas que ça. Il y avait d'autres choses, encore…

Mais c'était la raison principale.

Poudlard était un peu vide depuis la fin de la guerre. Il y avait eu une grande bataille, au sein de l'école. Certains élèves étaient morts, blessés par accident ou alors affrontant leur destinée sans regarder en arrière. D'autres étaient partis, abandonnant leurs études ou allant dans d'autres écoles, comme Beauxbâtons ou Durmstang. Il en existait d'autres encore, en Europe ou dans le reste du monde, mais elle n'étaient pas liées à Poudlard, qui avaient signé depuis des siècles des alliances avec les deux premières écoles. Il était donc plus difficile pour ces élèves de quitter l'école et en trouver une autre, en raison de la différence des programmes scolaires, de la langue, des règles et du mode de vie.

L'année précédente avait été si mouvementée que des cours avaient été rajoutés afin de combler les lacunes des élèves. Certains en étaient dispensés, comme Hermione Granger ou Draco Malfoy, qui avaient assez de connaissances pour passer au niveau supérieur sans se soucier du retard accumulé en raison du précédent conflit. Mais ce n'était pas le cas pour la grande majorité de étudiants de Poudlard.

Ce n'était bien sûr pas le cas de Pansy qui se retrouvait avec des cours et des devoirs en plus à faire chaque soir, en compagnie de ses camarades de classe qui soupiraient en voyant l'amas de travail qu'ils devaient effectuer. Nous étions le matin, et bien qu'elle soit mal réveillée, tournant sa cuillère dans son bol de chocolat chaud, Pansy pensait déjà à sa soirée qu'elle consacrerait à ses devoirs. Elle avait beau être un minimum organisée et pouvoir compter sur Draco si besoin était, elle avait du mal à se dégager des soirées de libre. Elle n'était pas comme une bonne partie de ses camarades qui baclaient leur travail et se retrouvaient en cours à ne rien comprendre de ce que leur professeur leur racontait. Elle préférait y passer un peu plus de temps et ne pas se retrouvée perdue plus tard.

Sa dernière année était vraiment épuisante. Il n'y avait que le week-end qu'elle s'accordait un peu de repos. Ce n'était évidemment pas le cas de tous qui travaillaient moins la semaine et carburaient le week-end, comme Blaise assis à côté d'elle qui rigolait avec son voisin, tout en mangeant une viennoiserie. Par moments, elle avait l'impression de ne pas être comme les autres, avec son rythme de travail différent de ses congénères, mais Draco agissait de la même manière, alors elle ne changeait pas, même si on se moquait un peu d'elle à la voir si studieuse, elle qui ne l'avait jamais vraiment été.

Ce n'était pas faux. Pansy avait le niveau, mais n'était pas très intelligente ni travailleuse. En grandissant, elle avait accepté ce fait. Plus jeune, elle était trop préoccupée par les cancans pour se préoccuper réellement de ses études. A présent, l'avenir s'ouvrait à elle et il était hors de question qu'elle passe sa vie à faire un travail qu'elle ne voulait pas. La fortune de ses parents étaient factice, il ne restait presque rien dans les coffres, jamais elle ne pourrait compter sur sa famille pour avoir un mode de vie décent. Cela aurait pu être différent si elle s'était fiancée à un homme riche, comme Draco, mais ce dernier avait refusé de sortir avec elle, et depuis, elle n'était plus sortie avec aucun homme. Non pas qu'il l'ait dégoutée de la gent masculine : il lui avait juste fait comprendre que ce n'était pas par un beau mariage qu'elle serait heureuse.

La jeune fille n'avait qu'à fermer les yeux pour se rappeler de ce moment, si particulier entre elle et Draco. Elle avait quinze ans, cela faisait déjà quatre ans qu'elle lui courrait après. Les filles lui tournaient autour, ils étaient largement en âge de se fiancer. Alors un jour, Pansy était allée voir Draco, toquant à la porte de sa chambre de préfet. Il lui ouvrit et esquissa un léger sourire avant de la laisser entrer. Pansy fit quelques pas dans la chambre, peu sûre d'elle, puis, quand la porte fut refermée sur eux, elle prit son courage à deux mains et se tourna vers Draco.

Elle s'était faite belle, ce jour-là. Elle avait coiffé ses cheveux noirs coupés au carré, qu'elle n'avait jamais laissé pousser parce qu'ils n'avaient pas la beauté de ceux de Daphné. C'était du crin de cheval qu'elle avait sur le crâne. Elle s'était un peu maquillée les yeux, aussi, maladroitement. Elle s'y était reprise à plusieurs fois. Un peu de rose sur ses lèvres, sa robe neuve, des souliers vernis…

Elle s'était fait belle, la Pansy. Et pourtant…

« Pansy, tu crois que c'est en sortant avec moi que tu seras plus belle ? »

Tout s'était noué en elle : sa gorge, son ventre, son cœur.

« Tu es moche, Pansy. »

Elle avait baissé les yeux, comme une enfant prise en tord.

« Et te tenir à mon bras te rendra encore plus laide, aux yeux des autres filles. »

Les larmes avaient brûlé ses yeux, elle serrait les poings pour qu'elles ne coulent pas, alors que la voix douce de Draco réduisait ses vains espoirs à néant.

« Tu sais que ça ne te rendra pas heureuse. Ni plus belle, ni mieux que les autres, parce que tu sors avec moi. Je ne veux pas qu'on sorte ensemble, parce que ça ne nous conduira à rien. Je ne t'aime pas, et dans le fond, tu sais très bien que tu ne m'aimes pas non plus. »

Ses dents étaient serrées dans sa bouche, tellement serrées qu'elles auraient pu se fendre en deux, sous la pression.

« Alors cesse de me poursuivre. Tu ne vas rien y gagner. On te regardera de travers, on te critiquera, on te fera des coups bas. On va se moquer de toi, Pansy, parce que tu es moche et stupide, et parce que je suis beau et intelligent. »

Finalement, elle avait laissé les larmes couler sur ses joues. Et Draco l'avait prise dans ses bras, la berçant, alors qu'elle se réfugiait contre lui, sanglotant comme un bébé. Comme une petite fille.

Il avait eu raison, ce jour-là. Il avait eu raison, et elle lui en serait toujours reconnaissante. Il aurait pu avoir pitié d'elle, ne pas voir clair dans son esprit, et elle les aurait leurré tous les deux. Elle n'était pas faite pour lui, tout comme il n'était pas fait pour elle.

Sa cuillère tournait tristement dans sa tasse. Plongée dans ces pensées, elle n'écoutait pas ce qui se disait autour de la table. Elle leva néanmoins la tête de façon mécanique quand elle entendit une sorte de brouhaha, très léger, mais qui annonçait l'entrée du Sauveur.

C'était toujours comme ça quand il entrait dans la grande salle. Au début, le brouhaha était tellement puissant qu'il était difficile de parler à son voisin, et à présent, c'était un simple murmure. Potter devait détester ça, il avait toujours la tête baissée quand il entrait dans la grande salle, flanqué de ses amis. Il y avait Longdubat qui adoptait la même pose, détestant tous ces regards fixés sur lui. Weasley était un peu plus droit, un peu plus fier. Pansy ne l'aimait pas. Ce n'était qu'un grand dadais qui avait été au bon endroit au bon moment, raflant Potter et tout ce qui l'entourait. Sa frangine était là, aussi, comme une mouche attirée par le miel. Elle aussi, elle avait été au bon endroit au bon moment.

Enfin, il y avait Granger. Hermione Granger. Avec ce buisson marron autour de sa tête, sa silhouette mince et son sac rempli de livres. Petit rat de bibliothèque qui, par contre, n'avait pas été une chanceuse. Elle s'était trouvée sur le chemin de Harry Potter parce que la vie en avait décidé ainsi. Elle ne l'avait pas rencontré dans le train, elle n'avait pas été obnubilée par cette cicatrice sur son front. Le hasard avait fait les choses. La vie l'avait rapprochée du Sauveur, alors que rien ne les prédestinait à devenir amis. C'était sans doute pour cela qu'elle était toujours restée fidèle à Potter, même quand tout allait mal, même quand le mieux aurait été de rester neutre ou avec les autres.

Pansy ne la lâcha pas du regard. A côté d'elle, Blaise rigolait toujours avec son voisin. Elle eut envie de le baffer, de lui arracher les oreilles et les yeux avec ses doigts, puis de le jeter par terre et le piétiner. A la place, elle fit tourner sa cuillère dans son bol, ses yeux sombres fixés sur Hermione Granger, dont les cheveux noirs masquait son visage cerné et cachant mal son état intérieur.

Un état qui allait de mal en pis.

C'était il y a quatre mois. Blaise et Pansy étaient dans le grand hall d'entrée, descendant les dernières marches de l'escalier majestueux. C'était un samedi, il faisait froid, et la porte d'entrée s'était ouverte, un flot d'élève revenant de Pré-au-Lard se réfugiant dans la chaleur du hall. Potter, flanqué de Weasley et Granger, était entré à son tour, riant avec le rouquin qui retirait son écharpe. Près d'eux, Hermione souriait doucement, toute emmitouflée dans sa cape d'hiver, son écharpe rayée de rouge et de jaune blottie autour de son cou. Elle paraissait si calme… et elle était jolie, ainsi enveloppée, ses mains dans ses poches.

Cela faisait déjà un bout de temps que Blaise la regardait, de loin. Ses yeux noirs la suivaient quand elle passait non loin de lui. Pansy l'avait remarqué. Elle devait être la seule.

Ce jour-là, elle n'avait pas pu retenir sa question.

« Qu'est-ce que tu lui trouves ?

- Regarde-moi pas comme ça, Pansy ! Elle est plus jolie que toi d'abord ! »

Cela avait été comme une gifle en plein sur sa joue. Son cœur s'était serré, dans sa poitrine, et pour faire bonne figure, elle lui avait jeté un regard mauvais, ce qui l'avait fait rigoler. Mais elle, elle ne rigolait pas. Car quand Draco lui disait qu'elle était moche, c'était pour la faire réagir : ce n'était pas en se mettait du noir sur les yeux qu'elle serait plus belle, ce n'était pas en sortant avec un beau garçon qu'on la remarquerait plus. Quand Blaise lui disait que Granger était plus jolie qu'elle, c'était pour lui faire du mal, se moquer d'elle.

Hermione Granger était plus jolie qu'elle, même si ses cheveux frisés indisciplinés formaient un buisson brun tout autour de sa tête. Même si son visage n'avait pas les beaux traits aristocratiques de Daphné, même si elle ne faisait pas d'efforts vestimentaires. Elle demeurait jolie. Elle avait du charme. Quelque chose qui faisait la différence.

Elle était… tout ce qu'elle n'était pas.

Daphné parlait. Encore, et encore, et encore. C'était un vrai moulin à paroles. Avant, Pansy parlait beaucoup aussi. Une vraie pipelette. Avec la guerre, elle était devenue moins bavarde, moins chasseuse de cancans. Daphné n'avait pas évolué, elle. D'une certaine manière, c'était réconfortant, les choses qui ne changeaient pas.

C'était la récréation, elle sortait d'un cours avec Rogue. Longdubat avait encore fait exploser son chaudron, Potter avait encore eu une retenue. Encore des choses qui ne changeaient pas. Elle soupçonnait Draco n'avait mis un mauvais ingrédient dans son chaudron, et vu le regard que Potter lui avait lancé, elle ne devait pas se tromper. Draco passait son temps à lui pourrir la vie, certes de façon plus discrète, mais non moins efficace. Cette petite guerre perdurait entre eux. Certains la jugeaient puérile, d'autres sans intérêt. Il fallait évoluer, qu'ils disaient.

Or, Draco et Potter avaient évolué.

Mais pas dans le sens où tout le monde l'entendait.

« Et puis tu sais, la grosse Abbot, il parait qu'elle est à fond dur Longdubat !

- Noooon, tu déconnes !

- Mais si ! Astoria l'a vue lui jeter des petits regards enamourés !

- Argh, mais elle a pas de goût cette fille !

- Il est laid ! Et un peu enrobé, franchement, y'a plus beau !

- Mais c'est clair ! »

Et elles ricanaient. Ricanaient, ricanaient, ricanaient…

« Il est encore amoureux de Weaslette, à tous les coups !

- Il l'a pas oubliée depuis le temps ?

- Nan, il doit avoir encore un peu d'espoir, depuis que Potter l'a jetée !

- T'as vu comment elle pleurait, quand il l'a quittée ? Elle est même allée chialer dans les toilettes des filles ! Avec Mimi Geignarde, ça faisait un beau concerto ! »

Et ça ricane, ricane, ricane…

Pansy n'en pouvait plus. Oui, elle était rabat-joie, oui, à une époque pas si lointaine que ça elle aurait gloussé comme elle en imaginant Abbot couvert cet empoté de Longdubat du regard, elle aurait rigolé en se souvenant du visage pâle et des yeux délavés de Weasley quand Potter l'avait quittée. Oui, elle avait été une peste à une époque, et elle en était toujours une d'ailleurs.

Mais là, elle n'en pouvait plus. Elle n'en pouvait plus de ses camarades de classe qui semblait ne pas avoir dépassé les quinze ans d'âge mental. Pansy n'avait pourtant pas fondamentalement changé, mais quelque chose s'était brisé en elle. Depuis longtemps. Depuis trop longtemps, même si elle ne s'en rendait compte que depuis quelques mois. Et la guerre avait changé son regard sur le monde, sur ces ricanements d'hyène qui avait été les siens à une époque, sur ces petites histoires stupides qui faisaient partie intégrante de leur vie mais qui n'aurait plus aucune importance quand ils seraient sortis de cet endroit protecteur et trop loin de la réalité de la vie. Bientôt, contrairement à la plupart de ces filles, elle devrait vivre seule, travailler pour payer ses études, parce qu'elle refuserait l'aide de Draco, louer un appartement tout petit où elle cuisinerait elle-même ses plats.

Ces filles ne comprendraient pas. Elles ne comprendraient pas pourquoi elle allait vivre seule comme une pauvresse, travailler pour les autres dans un bar ou autre pour payer de quoi manger et s'habiller, pourquoi elle allait mener la vie du bas peuple au lieu de se marier et profiter de l'argent de son mari pour faire ce dont elle avait envie. Draco seul comprendrait, parce qu'ils en avaient longuement parlé, et parce qu'il savait très bien que sa conception de la vie et de l'existence qu'elle allait mener était bien différente de celles de ses camarades. La guerre avait changé quelque chose en elle. Draco lui-même avait mis à jour ce qui l'avait rendue si différente à ses yeux des autres filles.

Elle n'était pas comme les autres. Elle ne le serait jamais. Parce qu'elle était moche, parce qu'elle n'était pas maline, parce qu'elle n'était pas bonne à marier.

Mais elle s'y faisait. Il lui fallait juste patienter quelques mois pour être enfin libre et ne plus supporter leurs jérémiades. Quelques mois avant d'être enfin libre de faire ce qu'elle veut, de mûrir à son aise, loin de cette cage dorée où tout ce qui faisait d'elle une personne imparfaite la frappait au cœur et au visage.

« Nan mais t'imagine ? Loufoca et Potter ?

- Arrête tes conneries, ils sortiraient jamais ensemble !

- Mais ils se fréquentent pas mal, tu sais !

- Arrête, je vais vomir !

- Les filles, je vais aux toilettes, je reviens.

- Ok, on se retrouve chez McGo' ! »

Et Pansy s'échappa lâchement. Elle n'avait pas envie d'aller aux toilettes mais elle n'en pouvait vraiment plus. Elle bifurqua alors sur le côté et marcha tranquillement jusqu'aux toilettes des filles. Elle descendit un escalier qui eut la bonté de ne pas bouger au moment où elle le descendait, donc elle ne tarda pas à arriver devant les portes noires en bois quelque peu gondolé par l'humidité. Elle n'allait quasiment jamais dans ces toilettes, c'était impossible de faire sa petite affaire avec Mimi qui geignait à longueur de temps ou, pire, qui venait leur rendre visite alors qu'elles étaient assises sur le trône. Cela dit, pour se laver les mains ou se rafraichir le visage, ces toilettes n'étaient plus mauvaises que les autres. La seule précaution était de ne pas déranger ou vexer le fantôme qui avait, parfois, la mauvaise idée de plonger dans une cuvette qui venait à peine d'être utilisé. Pansy n'avait jamais été aspergée par ce genre de cabinet, mais elle ne voulait pas tenter l'expérience.

La jeune fille ouvrit la porte qui, par chance, n'était pas humide. Elle attendit quelque seconde et entendit les habituels sanglots qui régnaient comme une musique de fond dans la pièce carrelée. Elle haussa les épaules puis ferma la porte derrière elle. Puis, elle marcha jusqu'aux robinets au centre de la pièce, ses souliers claquant sur le sol sec. Pansy eut un léger sourire : le sol n'était pas mouillé, elle n'aurait pas à sécher ses chaussures et le bas de sa robe ni à les envoyer au sale le soir même, et elle pourrait poser son sac par terre. Elle ouvrit un des robinets et mit ses mains sous les jets d'eau froide, écoutant les légers sanglots qui provenait d'une des portes à sa droite.

Soudain, l'étudiante fronça les sourcils. Pansy ferma le robinet, attrapa un bout de papier et s'essuya les mains, tout en écoutant les pleurs. Elle jeta le papier humide dans la poubelle sous le lavabo et tourna la tête vers une des portes en bois.

Ce n'était pas Mimi qui gémissait. C'était une élève.

Pansy se mordilla la lèvre. Puis, elle s'avança à pas lents vers la porte, ses chaussures claquant sur le sol sec, trop sec. Mimi n'était pas là, il n'y avait que cette fille qui pleurait derrière le battant de la porte. Elle l'entendit sursauter, renifler et essayer de contenir ses larmes, alors que la brune se postait devant la porte. Ses pieds étaient visibles sous le battant. Elle sortit sa baguette.

« _Alohomora_. »

Le verrou se leva et Pansy ouvrit la porte, alors qu'une voix reconnaissable, trop reconnaissable, lui hurlait de sortit.

« Va-t-en ! »

La porte à demie-ouverte, Pansy ferma les yeux un court instant, ses lèvres pincées, alors qu'un sentiment de douleur envahissait son visage. Puis, elle se reprit et ouvrit complètement la porte.

Assise par terre, non loin de la cuvette, Hermione Granger avait le visage ravagé par les larmes, qui formaient deux rivière sur ses joues pâles. Ses cheveux étaient encore plus ébouriffés que d'habitude, ses lèvres mangées par ses dents qui essayaient désespérément de fermer sa bouche pour contenir ses sanglots. Ses doigts étaient crispés sur un mouchoir en papier. Son nez coulait. Elle faisait pitié.

Douloureusement pitié.

Si elle avait su, elle serait venue plus tôt. C'était évident que Hermione pleurait ici, quand elle craquait. Toutes les filles pleuraient dans les toilettes des filles du deuxième étage, avec Mimi Geignarde, qui créait comme un écho à leur douleur…

Pansy arbora une expression exaspérée, comme si ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle la voyait dans cet état. Ce qui n'était pas tout à fait faux, bien qu'elle ne l'ait jamais vue dans un pareil état. Son cœur était serré dans sa poitrine, sa gorge était peu nouée. Mais elle était à Serpentard, elle y avait appris à refouler ses larmes et à ne pas montrer ce qu'elle ressentait.

« Alors Granger, comme ça on pleure dans les toilettes des filles ? Si c'est pas malheureux…

- Va-t-en, Parkinson ! »

Elle était un peu comme un chaton. Un chaton tout mouillé qu'on venait embêter. Elle avait des larmes dans les yeux, une voix frôlant les aiguës et les mains tremblantes. Un chaton prêt à bondir, mais qui n'en a ni la force si la conviction…

« Je m'en vais si je veux. C'est encore à cause de Zabini que tu pleures ? »

Pansy se posa contre un côté de l'encadrement de la porte, les bras croisés. Assise par terre, Hermione baissa la tête, son visage se brouillant. Elle se mordit la lèvre, pour retenir les larmes qui ne tardèrent pas à déborder de ses yeux. Elle était misérable, ainsi. Elle faisait pitié. Normalement, elle aurait dû se lever, fière, et ne pas rester sur le sol sale, mal lavé, à pleurer comme une petite fille en hoquetant.

Peut-être restait-elle ainsi prostrée parce qu'elle s'en foutait, maintenant qu'elle était découverte, de ce qu'on pouvait penser d'elle. Ou peut-être qu'elle était tombée si bas que plus rien ne lui importait. Ou alors parce que Pansy n'avait montré ni mépris ni amusement…

Cela faisait un peu plus de trois mois que Granger et Blaise sortaient ensemble. La nouvelle avait choqué pas mal de monde. Jamais on n'avait vu de couple si mal assorti : un grand noir, séducteur mais discret, étudiant à Serpentard, et une fille bien plus petite que lui, avec des cheveux dans tous les sens et un livre continuellement sous le bras, affectée à Gryffondor. Ils s'étaient pourtant affichés sans complexe. Pansy les avait regardé de loin de se mettre ensemble et Hermione tomber progressivement amoureuse de lui, elle les avait regardé s'embrasser, se câliner, se tenir la main dans les couloirs… Elle avait vu leur couple se créer, elle avait vu Hermione sourire et rigoler dans ses bras, elle avait vu Blaise respirer l'odeur de ses cheveux et la soulever dans ses bras….

Pansy avait vu Blaise réduire leur couple à néant, et ce dès les premiers jours de leur union. Elle l'avait vu séduire des filles, les emmener dans des coins tranquilles. Elle l'avait vu flirter, embrasser, baiser des jeunes femmes qui n'étaient pas sa petite amie, elle l'avait entendu faire des promesses d'amour à une personne qu'il trompait régulièrement… Elle l'avait vu lui promettre la lune, un avenir à deux… Elle l'avait vu lui baratiner des mensonges aussi gros que lui.

Blaise était un Serpentard. Blaise n'était pas foncièrement méchant, mais comme quasiment tous les élèves de cette maison, il avait une part de noirceur. Il n'avait jamais été fidèle à Hermione, parce qu'il en était incapable. Il ne pouvait pas rester avec une seule femme. Il pouvait aimer une personne, mais il ne pouvait pas ne pas aller voir ailleurs, trouver son plaisir dans d'autres bras. Il avait besoin de sentir d'autres odeurs, embrasser d'autres bouches, lécher d'autres peaux. Pansy le connaissait, elle l'avait vu grandir, mûrir, devenir un homme. Elle avait pensé pendant un temps que Hermione parviendrait à le changer, qu'il était suffisamment amoureux pour ne pas lui infliger cela.

Pansy s'était trompée. Blaise l'avait simplement menée en bateau, se servant d'elle, mangeant à pleines dents des instants de bonheur entre ces bras, la courtisant comme aucun homme ne l'avait jamais fait, prenant soin d'elle tous les jours, lui faisant l'amour au bout de quelques temps, parce que dans le fond, ils s'aimaient, non ?

Non.

Ils ne s'aimaient pas.

Hermione l'aimait, mais Blaise non. Il avait une autre façon d'aimer. Elle avait découvert cette façon-là, et bien sûr, elle l'avait refusée. Alors Blaise l'avait quittée. Pansy savait que Hermione essayait de le récupérer, lui envoyant des lettres, essayant de le chopper dans un couloir, mais le jeune homme ne répondait pas à ses missives, la fuyait, faisait comme si elle n'existait pas, constamment entouré par ses amis, comme pour la dissuader de l'approcher. Et ça marchait.

Et elle était là, à pleurer comme une gamine à qui on aurait volé sa poupée, dans une cabine de toilettes.

« Tu me fais pitié, Granger.

- La ferme.

- Je crois que jamais personne ne m'a fait autant pitié que toi. Ah si, peut-être Crabbe et Goyle, leur stupidité est affligeante. Mais on va dire que ton état n'est guère mieux… »

La jeune fille leva la tête et lui lança un regard mauvais, qui s'atténua quand il rencontra le visage agacé, mais pas méchant ni moqueur de Parkinson.

« Tu es là, à pleurer son départ. Tu essaies de reprendre contact mais rien ne marche. Tu es là détruite, anéantie par cet être qui jouait un rôle. Dis-moi, pourquoi tu veux de lui ? »

Hermione secoua la tête, comme si elle ne pouvait pas expliquer. Pansy n'avait jamais compris comment on pouvait être attiré par ce type qui n'était bon que dans un lit. Peut-être parce qu'elle le connaissait trop bien, elle savait de quoi il était capable ou, plutôt, de quoi il était incapable. Le fait qu'on puisse aimer une pourriture pareille lui passait par-dessus la tête car elle savait trop bien qui il était. Et la voir ainsi pleurer lui faisait mal au cœur.

« Tu l'aimes, c'est ça ? T'aime ce connard ?

- Parkinson, laisse-moi tranquille…

- Tu me fais pitié, Granger. Tu pleures comme une conne dans les toilettes, on dirait Mimi Geignarde. Tu te rends compte de l'état dans lequel tu te mets ? T'es là, sur le sol sale, ta robe toute crade, t'es aussi blanche que la cuvette des toilettes, des yeux sont veinés tellement tu as pleuré… Je ne croyais un peu plus forte que ça, Granger, je ne pensais pas que tu serais comme toutes ces filles stupides qui pleurent comme des madeleines parce que leur mec…

- TA GUEULE ! »

Son hurlement raisonna dans la pièce carrelée, ricochant contre les murs d'un blanc sale. Hermione avait levé la tête vers elle, lui lançant un regard noir, du défi brillant dans ses yeux marron. Alors Pansy esquissa un léger sourire, presque mesquin.

« Ah, enfin tu te réveilles. Je commençais à m'impatienter.

- Qu'est-ce que tu…

- Tu vas pleurer encore combien de temps, Granger, pour un con pareil ? Il te trompe quasiment depuis que vous sortez ensemble. Me regarde pas comme ça, c'est pas pour te faire du mal que je te dis ça. Il est comme ça avec toutes ses copines, sans exception. T'es pas plus moche qu'une autre, t'es pas moins désirable qu'une autre. Blaise ne peut tout simplement pas se contenter d'une seule fille. C'est dommage, c'est tombé sur toi. Et t'es là à pleurer à cause de lui, alors qu'il adopte le même comportement avec toutes les autres filles. T'es là à chialer alors que ce type ne te regarde même plus, fais comme si tu n'avais jamais existé. Est-ce que tu crois vraiment, Granger, que ça vaut la peine de se rendre malade pour un mec comme lui ? »

Pansy savait que ses mots lui feraient du mal. Sa voix était sèche, froide, presque mauvaise. Une voix de peste. Sa voix à elle. Elle ne savait pas vraiment comme Hermione allait réagir, si elle allait la gifler, lui crier qu'elle ne racontait que des bêtises, ou encore rester là, prostrée. Dans tous les cas, qu'on lui dise la vérité sans cachotteries ne pourrait que lui faire du bien.

Elle vit Hermione baisser la tête et demeurer quelques instants, sans parler, puis elle la releva et regarda Pansy dans les yeux, les larmes salées sur ses joues séchant sur sa peau, laissant des traînées collantes.

« Il me trompait depuis le début ?

- Quasiment. J'ai pas toujours un œil sur lui, tu sais, sa vie ne…

- Comment tu le sais ?

- Parce que je le côtois. Je le vois tous les jours, et depuis le temps, je sais comment il est.

- Pourquoi tu n'as rien dit ?

- Pourquoi tu n'as rien vu ?

- Je pensais qu'il m'aimait…

- Moi aussi. »

Hermione écarquilla les yeux. Pansy se pinça la lèvre, la regardant avec une sorte de tristesse dans les yeux.

« Je pensais qu'il t'aimait, qu'il changerait. Je me suis trompée. Draco était persuadé que ce n'était pas toi qui le ferais changer.

- Je n'étais pas digne de lui ?

- Non. C'est plutôt que… Enfin, je te l'ai dit. Blaise est comme ça. C'est pas avec toi qu'il allait changer. Vous avez dix-sept ans, va changer un jeune homme de cet âge-là bourré d'hormones et à qui tout sourit ? Et puis, honnêtement, t'es pas un canon. Ni une fille de bonne famille. Remarque…

- Même ça…

- Ouais. Même ça, ça n'aurait rien changé. Regarde Longdubat : il est encore amoureux de Weaslette, et il sera peut-être encore longtemps, jusqu'à ce qu'il se rende compte qu'elle n'est pas pour lui. Blaise, c'est pareil. Il restera un coureur de jupons encore un long moment, jusqu'à ce qu'il se rende compte que ce qu'il aurait voulu, c'était une vie stable avec une femme et des gosses. Il sera jeune célibataire, ses amis seront tous parents. Il passera pour un con. Comme Longdubat. »

Ce n'était peut-être pas le meilleur exemple mais c'était le premier qui lui était passé par la tête. La Gryffondor parut réfléchir, sans s'offusquer que Parkinson ait parlé ainsi de son ami. Elle devait penser à peu près la même chose.

« Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ?

- C'est à moi que tu le demandes ?

- Si tu es là à me parler, c'est que tu as envie de m'aider, non ?

- Plus ou moins. »

Autant l'avouer. Elles n'étaient plus à ça prêt.

« T'as pas envie de te venger de lui ?

- Je ne sais pas.

- Tu ne veux pas lui faire de mal.

- Non.

- Gryffondor jusqu'au bout des ongles… Tu ne peux pas avoir un peu de mauvais esprit de temps en temps ?

- Non. »

Hermione esquissa un léger sourire. Elle avait mal, mais Blaise l'avait rendue heureuse un temps. Et puis… elle n'était pas fondamentalement méchante, et même si elle était intelligente, elle ne pouvait pas établir de plan qui lui permettrait de se venger sans faire appel à des sortilèges compliqués qu'elle serait la seule à connaître. La subtilité, les coups bas, la jalousie, elle ne connaissait pas. Elle n'avait pas grandi avec ça, Hermione Granger ne savait pas faire du mal. Mais Pansy… oui.

« Alors tu vas le laisser se foutre de ta gueule jusqu'à la fin de l'année ?

- Pourquoi tu veux lui faire du mal ? »

La jeune fille la regarda d'un air suspect. Elle ne semblait pas comprendre pourquoi Pansy lui parlait de cette manière, la réconfortant, l'air de rien, essayant de la pousser hors du flot qu'avait créé toutes les larmes qu'elle avait versées. La Serpentard poussa un soupir, las.

Elle voulait du faire du mal, parce que Blaise avait tout ce qu'elle n'avait pas.

« Cherche pas. C'est qu'un abruti. Et tu vas lui montrer que t'es pas une gamine pleurnicheuse.

- Qu'est-ce que tu me proposes ?

- Tu vas changer de look. »

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel et regarda vers le sol, exaspérée. Elle voulut dire quelque chose Pansy la devança.

« T'as rien de sexy, Hermione Granger. T'es mince, certes, mais t'es vraiment plate comme fille. Regarde-toi, tu n'as pas de seins. T'as rien de féminin non plus, je ne me demande bien à quoi peuvent ressembler tes sous-vêtements.

- Parkinson !

- T'as pas de cheveux sur la tête mais un gros buisson marron. Il t'est déjà arrivé de te maquiller ?

- Si c'est pour me critiquer…

- Il t'a jarreté et tu chiales comme une adolescente qui comprend que l'amour, ça fait mal. Tu te laisses aller, tu ressembles vraiment à rien. Tu crois que tu peux le récupérer en restant comme ça, en lui faisant pitié ? Tu crois que ça t'aidera à aller mieux ? C'est pas en t'enlaidissant que tu vas le récupérer. Tu fais pitié, tu n'attires pas la compassion des autres. Parce que t'es pas très belle, quand Blaise est sorti avec toi il avait dû se prendre quelque chose sur la tête, tu peux pleurer de toute façon c'est bien fait pour toi. C'est ça que les gens pensent, Granger. T'es encore plus moche que tu l'étais avant. »

Le visage de Hermione se brouilla. Elle était prête à pleurer à nouveau. Mais elle se retint. Elle respira fortement, en faisant du bruit. Pansy attendit, en silence, les bras toujours croisés sur sa poitrine, son corps toujours appuyé contre l'encadrement de la porte. Puis, Hermione se leva, s'appuyant contre la paroi qui séparait la cabine de la suivante. Elle leva les yeux vers la Serpentard et cette dernière lut dans ses yeux marron qu'elle avait saisi le message. Qu'elle avait compris que ces mots n'étaient pas destinés à lui faire du mal, mais à l'aider à comprendre la réalité des choses.

Blaise, le beau gosse de service, était sorti avec elle, petit rat de bibliothèque. Personne n'avait compris. Puis, au bout de trois mois, il l'avait quittée. Juste retour des choses. Lui, il courait après d'autres filles, et elle, elle pleurait dans les toilettes des filles. L'un attirait à nouveau les regards charmeurs, l'autre les moqueries de ses congénères.

« Que veux-tu, en échange ?

- Rien. Juste que tu le fasses chier. Il m'agace, avec son air de « Je suis meilleur que tout le monde ».

- C'est bizarre venant de toi… On n'a jamais été amies…

- Je ne veux pas de ton amitié, et je ne pense pas que tu veuilles la mienne. Ce type me répugne. Ca fait des années que je le fréquente, des années que je le vois jouer à ses petits jeux. Ca commence sérieusement à bien faire. Je ne suis pas du genre à vouloir rétablir la justice, ou ce genre de conneries, mais il m'agace sérieusement avec ses airs supérieurs, de conquérant. Il se fout de toi, comme il s'est foutu de toutes les autres filles avec lesquelles il a couché. J'ai juste envie de le voir trimer, pour une fois. Que ce soit lui qui te court après comme un caniche au lieu que ce soit toi qui le poursuive comme une mouche attirée par du miel.

- Tu me compares une mouche ? »

Un petit sourire amusé apparut sur les lèvres de Hermione Granger. Pansy sentit son cœur s'accélérer un peu dans sa poitrine. Elle se retint de rougir.

« Ouais. On va faire de toi une jolie mouche. Pour ça, il va falloir remédier à tes cheveux. »

Hermione ouvrit de grands yeux. Elle leva les yeux vers sa franche de cheveux frisés et prit à pleines mains deux poignées de cheveux. Pansy aurait pu en rigoler si elle n'avait pas été si sérieuse, si… heureuse de pouvoir lui parler ainsi, sans haine et rancœur. C'était pile le bon moment pour lui parler. Merlin était avec elle, aujourd'hui. C'était bien la première fois.

« C'est impossible.

- En quatrième année…

- Ca m'a pris des heures et des heures !

- Tes cheveux étaient ondulés au bal, en quatrième année. Tu vas refaire cette potion et l'appliquer sur tes cheveux. Oui, ça va te prendre des heures, au début, mais au fur et à mesure du temps, tu parviendras à ordonner tes cheveux, ils s'habitueront à la lotion et se raidiront naturellement. Ensuite, tu vas te maquiller. Non, tu m'écoutes ! Je ne te demande pas un ravalement de façade. Une fois que tes cheveux deviendront plus… ordonnés, tu commenceras petit à petit à te maquiller. Rien que du noir sur les yeux, ce sera déjà ça.

- Je ne sais pas me maquiller…

- Une fille qui ne sait pas se maquiller…

- J'ai d'autres priorités dans la vie ! »

Pansy haussa un sourcil et regarda par terre d'un air dubitatif. Quand elle releva les yeux, Hermione avait détourné les yeux, toute rouge.

« Ouais, genre pleurer dans les chiottes parce que ton copain t'a quitté. Bref. Demande à tes copines, sinon je te montrerai. Ensuite, tu dois faire quelques efforts vestimentaires.

- Je n'ai jamais su m'habiller…

- T'es comme Potter : t'as jamais su te coiffer, te mettre en valeur…

- C'est différent !

- Oui, t'as eu des parents pour t'élever, lui a grandi tout seul chez des moldus. Dans un sens, il a plus d'excuses que toi. Donc, refais un peu ta garde-robe, histoire de ressembler à quelque chose le week-end. Tu dois attirer son regard, le faire trimer, et non pas lui courir après et te lamenter comme tu le fais depuis qu'il t'a quitté. Tu dois attirer le regard d'autres hommes, le rendre jaloux, lui faire comprendre qu'il a beaucoup perdu.

- Pourquoi tu fais tout ça, Pansy ? Sérieusement ? Je ne suis…

- Parce que je déteste les gens qui ont tout ce qu'ils veulent d'un claquement de doigts.

- Pourtant, tu as été comme ça à une époque. Et Malfoy est comme ça.

- Draco a changé. Moi aussi. Zabini est toujours un gamin imbu de lui-même qui croit que le monde est à lui. Je sais que t'es une fille intelligente Granger. Ca peut te paraître bizarre mais j'ai envie de t'aider. Parce que je pensais vraiment qu'il changerait, qu'il deviendrait plus responsable. Je pensais pas qu'il te rendrait malheureuse. Si ça avait été une de ces pouffiasses qu'il se tape tous les trois jours, j'aurais pas bougé le petit doigt. Mais tu vaux quelque chose, même si t'es une née-moldu. T'en as dans le crâne. »

Ca paraissait tellement évident dans sa bouche. Granger devait comprendre le fait qu'elle déteste Zabini, qu'elle voulait le voir ramper aux pieds d'une de ses conquêtes délaissées et trompées. C'était vrai que c'était bizarre. C'était vrai. Mais Hermione devait voir au fond de ses yeux noirs une sorte de colère, de désir de vengeance. L'envie de le voir ramper, souffrir, la supplier. Comme toutes ces filles avaient fait avant elle.

Et puis, Pansy avait changé depuis la fin de la guerre. Elle était devenue un peu plus renfermée, moins peste. Elle ne leur pourrissait plus la vie, elle vivait dans l'ombre de Draco, comme toujours, qui lui non plus ne leur cherchait plus de noises. Toujours ensemble, tous les deux. Ils se quittaient rarement. Leurs amis Serpentards gravitaient autour d'eux. Certains pensaient qu'ils étaient en couple, mais pour Hermione, il n'en avait jamais été question. Il y aurait eu des gestes. Des regards. Des sourires. Mais rien de tout cela n'apparaissait entre eux. Absolument rien…

« Je ne sais pas si je dois te remercier.

- Ne le fais pas, sinon je vais m'inquiéter pour ta santé mentale.

- Je pourrais m'inquiéter de la tienne.

- Je vais très bien, merci. Allez viens, on retourne en cours. On est en retard.

- Ah bon ?!

- Ouais, de dix minutes. Viens, on sèche. »

Pansy se décolla de l'encadrement de la porte et marcha jusqu'aux lavabos pour récupérer son sac posé par terre. Quand elle se retourna, Hermione avait récupéré le sien, et se dirigeait vers elle. La jeune fille se posta devant un lavabo, fit couler un peu d'eau et se passa un coup sur le visage, histoire de le rafraichir un peu. Elle se regarda dans le miroir ébréché et grimaça en voyant ses yeux rouges.

Elle était toujours aussi pâle et il était évident qu'elle venait de pleurer. Pansy la regarda s'examiner dans le miroir, en se disant que Blaise était vraiment un salopard.

Pansy avait été la première à comprendre que Blaise était tombé amoureux de Hermione Granger. La toute première, bien avant que tous les autres ne les voient tous les deux entrer dans la Grande Salle main dans la main.

Elle avait remarqué ses regards. Parce qu'elle regardait dans la même direction.

* * *

><p><strong>Merci de m'avoir lue ! J'espère que ça vous a plu !<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** Les personnages de Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas, mais l'histoire, si!

**Couple:** Pansy / Hermione.

**Rating:** T.

Eh non cette fic n'est pas abandonnée ! Me revoilà 8D

**Lys :** ... Nan mais t'as vu à quelle date tu l'as postée ?

... Shame on me x)

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 2<span>

Pansy se rendit compte qu'en effet il était quasiment impossible pour Hermione d'ordonner ses cheveux frisés. A croire qu'ils étaient dotés d'une vie propre, refusant de se plier aux exigences de leur maîtresse ou de la potion qu'elle avait confectionnée pour eux.

Depuis ce fameux jour où elles avaient parlé dans les toilettes, les deux jeunes filles s'étaient revues dans le plus grand secret. Elles se voyaient toujours dans les toilettes des filles. Au début, Pansy répugnait à y entrer car Mimi Geignard y passait le plus clair de son temps et elle craignait que le fantôme ne divulgue leurs secrets. Hermione lui avait assuré qu'elle n'en ferait rien : son trio avait fait des choses bien plus graves que de causer avec l'ennemi, dans ces toilettes… Pansy avait préféré ne pas savoir ce qu'ils avaient bien pu manigancer.

Dans une cabine, Hermione avait confectionné une potion et elle l'avait appliquée devant Pansy, qui dû se résoudre au fait qu'il était clairement impossible pour Hermione de dresser ses maudits cheveux. Hermione ne passa pas moins d'une demi-heure à masser son cuir chevelu et la potion ne fit que les boucler un peu, adoucissant ainsi ses cheveux pareils à une botte de paille. Ils n'en demeuraient pas moins indomptable.

Pansy ne s'était pas laissée découragée et lui avait dit d'appliquer la lotion tous les jours. Ses cheveux finiraient par devenir corrects. Hermione voulut protester : elle ne voulait pas perdre trente minutes tous les matins à se passer ce produit dans les cheveux, persuadée que ça ne changerait pas la donne. Elle obéit néanmoins à la Serpentard, qui ne cessait de montre du doigt tous ses défauts physiques. Loin de se vexer, ayant commencé à cerner Pansy, Hermione se contenter de soupirer et d'abdiquer.

Cela faisait bien deux semaines qu'elles se voyaient régulièrement après les cours, et autant l'avouer, il y avait du changement chez Hermione. Assise à table pour le dîner, Pansu la regardait de loin, mastiquant sa salade. Ses cheveux étaient devenus bouclés, sous l'effet de la potion, ils étaient donc plus jolis à regarder, car moins emmêlés et abîmés, et partaient moins dans tous les sens. Elle était même parvenue à mettre quelques barrettes pour caller des mèches volages derrière son oreille.

Tout le monde ou presque avait remarqué le changement, qui encore une fois n'était pas flagrant, mais qui la rendait plus agréable à l'œil. Elle lui avait dit que ses copines du dortoirs la charriaient un peu en la voyant passer un temps fou dans la salle de bain le matin pour entretenir cette masse de cheveux dont elle n'avait jamais pris soin en sept ans. Des rumeurs commençaient à circuler. Pourquoi diable Hermione Granger prenait-elle soin de ses cheveux ? On avait pensé à Blaise, mais ce dernier, sortant avec une nouvelle fille, ne pouvait manifestement pas être la raison d'un tel changement de comportement. La Gryffondor semblait s'être remise de sa rupture, et en plus, elle prenait un peu plus soin d'elle. Le premier jour où elle était apparue avait des cheveux un rien disciplinés, Pansy avait vu le regard halluciné de Weasley et celui étonné de Potter. Personne n'y avait fait vraiment attention, mais ils étaient ses meilleurs amis. Hermione n'avait dit que quelque mot. Potter avait alors haussé les épaules avec un petit sourire, Weasley avait continué à manger sans la lâcher du regard.

Il ne devait pas comprendre ce qui se passait, car régulièrement, Pansy le voyait toucher les cheveux de Hermione. Elle s'était demandé si le rouquin n'était pas en train de tomber amoureux de la jeune fille, mais la Gryffondor, un soir, lui avait expliqué que c'était de la pure amitié qui les liait. Un temps, il avaient certes été attirés l'un par l'autre, mais cela n'était due qu'à une certaine proximité induite par la guerre et quand elle était sortie avec Blaise, Ron avait remis en cause ses propres sentiments et les avait mis au clair. Il avait apparemment quelqu'un en vue, mais Pansy ignorait de qui il s'agissait. Ce n'était pas comme si elle avait vraiment envie de savoir…

Enfin, le fait était que le changement était en cours et l'école commençait peu à peu à s'en rendre compte. Hermione granger était une petite célébrité, et avec ce progressif changement physique, elle attirerait le regard des autres garçons. D'un, en particulier.

Celui de Blaise.

Qui était actuellement en train de la bouffer du regard.

**OoO**

La bibliothèque était silencieuse. Pansy s'était installée tout au fond, avec Draco, pour faire ses devoirs. Elle se sentait fatiguée, avec toute cette masse de travail qui s'amassait dans son agenda, et ces heures passées dans la semaine avec Hermione. Elles se voyaient régulièrement, par l'initiative de la Gryffondor que par celle de la brune, qui la fuyait le reste de la journée. Pour éviter de se faire chopper par Hermione, Pansy restait sans cesse collée à Draco qui n'avait rien montré de son étonnement à la voir ainsi sans cesse près de lui. Il ne s'étonnait sans doute plus de ses changements d'humour, surtout que dernièrement, elle avait les nerfs à fleur de peau.

C'était pour cela qu'ils s'étaient mis tous les deux dans un coin à l'écart dans la bibliothèque, pour ne pas être dérangé par les chuchotements des étudiants et du bruit des pages plus ou moins abîmées rabattues les unes après les autres avec douceur ou fébrilité. Là où ils étaient, c'était comme si un sortilège de silence avait été lancé autour d'eux, ils pouvaient se concentrer et travailler en paix.

Mais Pansy avait du mal à rester concentrée sur ses devoirs, ses pensées continuellement tournées vers Hermione qui ne cessait d'essayer de la voir. Dans un premier temps, Pansy s'était un peu laissée faire, se demandant bien pourquoi le jeune fille voulait la voir hors des cours, puis elle avait comprit que, tout simplement, Hermione voulait être amie avec elle. Aussitôt, Pansy se referma comme une huître, refusant d'accorder ce qu'elle n'avait offert jusque là qu'à Draco à une autre personne. Là était le problème d'avoir affaire avec une Gryffondor : elle avait le cœur sur la main et voulait remercier à sa façon Pansy qui, soyons honnêtes, l'avait aidée à se sentir mieux dans sa peau. Elle n'en demeurait pas moins un rat de bibliothèque qui levait la main toutes les cinq minutes en classe, mais ses cheveux étaient plus beaux, elle souriait davantage. Elle avait même commencé à se maquiller.

Peut-être que le problème venait aussi de Pansy. A avoir grandi parmi des Serpentards, elle n'était plus capable de faire confiance à qui que ce soit et d'accorder son amitié à cette fille qui l'avait détestée pendant des années. Cela n'avait de toute façon aucun sens. Ce n'était pas comme si elles allaient se revoir une fois leurs études à Poudlard terminées : même si Hermione se remettait avec Blaise, elles ne se rencontraient pas davantage, Pansy n'était pas vraiment le genre de personne dont le Noir marquerait l'adresse dans son carnet.

« Pansy, arrête de lire la même ligne et dis-moi ce qui te tracasse.

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu veux parler.

- Pas de ça avec moi. Lève la tête. »

Pansy le regarda d'un air peu aimable et son ami haussa un sourcil, ses mains tenant un petit livre qu'il feuilletait. Ils se jaugèrent du regard puis la jeune fille baissa les yeux.

« Y'a rien, Draco.

- Tu as remarqué comme les cheveux de Granger se sont arrangés ? Elle devrait donner son secret à Potter, ça ne lui ferait pas de mal.

- Elle avait besoin d'aide.

- Depuis quand tu es devenue une justicière, Pansy ? Ca t'arrive souvent d'aller consoler les filles qui ne peuvent pas te sentir et de les aider à s'embellir ?

- Draco…

- Fais attention à toi. N'attends rien d'elle, tu n'auras rien. Elle a Blaise dans la peau, et vu comment les choses avancent…

- Le but est qu'elle se venge de Blaise, qu'il rampe à ses pieds pour la récupérer. Pas de…

- Pansy Parkinson, lève la tête. »

Elle lutta quelques instants avant de lever la tête vers Draco. Ce dernier la regardait d'un air pénétrant, son visage emprunt d'un grand sérieux, comme s'il sondait son âme. Elle se mordilla la lèvre. Elle avait l'impression de revenir à l'époque où elle courrait après lui, l'époque où il lui avait dit qu'il n'y aurait jamais rien entre eux.

Parce qu'elle était moche.

Parce que leur couple ne serait jamais bien vu des autres.

Parce que ce n'était pas ce qu'elle voulait, au fond d'elle.

« Tu ne l'auras pas Pansy. Hermione Granger n'est pas pour toi. Elle n'aime pas les femmes, elle aime Blaise. Et quoi que tu fasses pour elle, il n'y aura jamais rien entre vous.

- Je ne lui ai rien demandé. Et je ne le ferai pas.

- Pansy, souviens-toi de ce que les anciens disaient, quand on était en première année. Il faut prendre ou laisser. Jamais d'entre-deux. Soit Granger te prend en entier, soit elle ne te prend pas du tout. Si elle le fait par curiosité ou pour ne pas te blesser…

- Honnêtement, Draco, je pense que tu es très, mais alors très mal placé pour me dire ce genre de choses. »

Le regard du blond sembla s'assombrir et il se tut. Normalement, Pansy aurait dû esquisser un sourire de victoire, mais pas aujourd'hui, car elle savait que ce serait malvenu. Draco avait commis l'erreur de laisser quelqu'un l'approcher. Quelqu'un qui ne le prenait pas en entier, qui ne voulait toucher que quelques parts de son être et en repoussait d'autres. Et même s'il n'en montrait rien, Pansy savait que quelque chose en lui était serré, prêt à l'étouffer…

« Je ne fais que te prévenir.

- Je sais.

- Tu es plus sensible que moi, Pansy. Ne proteste pas, tes habitudes peu recommandables le prouvent. Tu fais ce que tu veux de tes nuits, ça ne me regarde pas, mais pense que cette histoire n'a aucun avenir. »

Elle ne devait pas être déçue. Elle ne devait pas espérer, croire que Hermione pourrait changer de bord, qu'elle pourrait la regarder d'une façon différente. Sinon, elle tomberait bas, plus bas encore, quand elle lui dirait que rien n'était possible entre elles, qu'elle retournait avec Blaise, ou un autre garçon, qu'importe.

Et Draco ne voulait pas la voir s'effondrer.

Alors que lui-même était prêt à se casser la gueule…

Pansy baissa la tête, regardant les plis de sa robe de sorcier noire et ses mains blanches croisées dessus.

« J'ai aucun espoir, Draco. Je n'en ai jamais eu. »

Ils n'étaient pas des Gryffondors, des Poufsouffles, des Serdaigles. Ils étaient des Serpentards, et les Serpentards ne grandissaient pas dans l'amour, la solidarité, le réconfort mutuel. Draco avait une manière différente des autres de la mettre en garde. Certains le jugeraient méchant, d'autres cruels. Pansy le trouvait tout simplement juste.

Il avait raison, dans le fond.

Pansy était dégueulasse. Elle couchait avec des filles, certains soirs, qu'elle revoyait parfois, ou qu'elle ignorait dans les couloirs. Elle n'était pas comme les autres, elle ne faisait pas l'amour comme les autres. Et si Hermione sortait avec elle, elle serait différente, toute aussi dégoutante.

Pansy ne devait pas espérer, car elle ne faisait pas le poids face à un homme. Face à son pénis, l'odeur de sa peau, la fermeté de ses mains et son torse rassurant. Elle, elle avait un utérus, une odeur de femme, des mains délicates et des seins.

Elle n'était pas un homme. Elle n'arriverait jamais à leur hauteur.

Et ça… elle le savait.

**OoO**

Les toilettes étaient leur nouveau lieu de rencontre. La fuite ne servait à rien, Pansy avait fini par le comprendre. Fuyant les regards méfiants, voire même énervés de Draco, elle s'échappait de son cercle et allait voir ailleurs. Personne ne la surveillait, à part lui. Elle savait qu'il se faisait du souci pour elle, même si Draco n'en montrait rien. Ce n'était pas son genre de montrer ce qu'il ressentait.

Tous les deux jours, depuis bien deux semaines, elles se retrouvaient dans les toilettes des filles de Mimi Geignarde. Elles fermaient la porte quand elles se contentaient de discuter. Si elles voulaient se mettre à l'aise, Hermione l'emmenait dans la salle sur demande, où Pansy n'était jamais entrée.

Une sorte d'étrange amitié était née entre elles. Hermione faisait tout pour lui être agréable. Au début, Pansy s'était vraiment demandé pourquoi diable la Gryffondor faisait-elle autant d'efforts pour être gentille avec elle. Cela ne lui ressemblait pas : Hermione était certes gentille, dans le fond, mais elle n'était pas le genre de bonne âme à porter son regard sur les autres, le monde qui peuplait son univers ne l'intéressait guère.

C'était une fille réservée et timide, même si elle ne le montrait pas, de peur de se faire marcher sur les pieds, et il lui était difficile de réellement se lier d'amitié, que ce soit avec des personnes de son âge, ou bien plus jeunes ou plus âgée, car elle avait du mal à trouver des gens qui auraient les mêmes centres d'intérêt qu'elle : les études. Bien évidemment, Potter et Weasley ne partageaient pas son goût pour les études, mais ils avaient su la canaliser et trouver autre chose pour la divertir, d'autres sujets de conversation. Et puis… Pansy était persuadée qu'ils devaient se plier à quasiment toutes ses exigences. D'abord parce qu'ils n'avaient pas le choix. Puis pour lui faire plaisir.

Un jour, Pansy avait demandé de but en blanc à Hermione pourquoi elle se comportait comme ça avec elle, alors que, à sa connaissance, jamais Granger n'avait manifesté ce genre… disons d'intérêt pour une autre personne que son entourage, et elles n'avaient jamais pu se sentir. Du jour au lendemain, elles se retrouvaient à discuter autour d'un chaudron rempli d'un liquide brun et faisant des bulles dans les toilettes du deuxième étage.

« Tu es quelqu'un de solitaire, Pansy. Tu n'es plus avec tes copines. Je suis un peu comme toi. Je reste près de mes meilleurs amis, parce que j'ai besoin d'eux et parce qu'ils comptent pour moi. Mais mes copines… Je ne les supporte plus. J'ai la sensation de ne plus avoir besoin d'elle pour vivre. Et j'ai envie de quitter cet endroit et mener ma propre vie. »

Si elle n'avait pas eu un minimum d'éducation, Pansy en serait restée bouche-bée. Hermione avait lu en elle comme dans un livre ouvert, décryptant dans ses yeux la solitude qui la rongeait et sur son visage son besoin de quitter cet endroit et voler de ses propres ailes. Ce fut à partir de ce moment-là que quelque chose se créa entre elle. Pas vraiment de l'amitié, mais quelque chose qui pouvait s'en approcher. Elles ne se faisaient aucun signe la journée, se comportaient comme d'habitude, mais à certaines pauses, à certaines fins d'après-midi, elles se retrouvaient toutes les deux. Des fois elles parlaient. De leur avenir, de Blaise qui se comportait toujours comme un con, des examens de fin d'année. Des fois, elles faisaient leurs devoirs ensemble. Hermione l'aidait, souvent.

Pansy savait qu'à certains moments son comportement étonnait Hermione. Elle avait toujours été peste, insupportable, et soudain, elle devenait fréquentable. Hermione la découvrit lasse, fatiguée, agacée par tout ce qui avait constitué autre fois son univers, que ce soit les jacasseries de ses camarades de classe, les répliques horripilantes de Rogue, cette stupide rivalité entre Serpentard et Gryffondor qui menait beaucoup d'élèves à presque persécuter les élèves de la première maison. Pansy lui parla de choses qu'elle n'avait jamais évoqué avec qui que ce soit d'autre, hormis Draco. Des choses un peu personnelles, pas trop, mais qui révélaient son état d'esprit.

Hermione en fit de même. Une sorte de confiance mutuelle s'était peu à peu installées entre elles, non pas parce que Pansy était venue la voir dans les toilettes, mais parce que, au fur et à mesure des jours, elles en étaient venues à partager des choses, évoquer des sujets qu'elles n'avaient jamais osé aborder avec leurs amis respectifs, ou alors à de très rares occasions. Des sujets qui les touchaient personnellement, assez intimes pour qu'aucune des deux filles ne pensent une seule seconde à les révéler à qui que ce soit.

Ainsi, elles se retrouvaient souvent dans les toilettes des filles. Le plus souvent, elles posaient une couverture, rapportée par Hermione, dans un coin sec et discutaient. Quand le sol était trop humide, ou quand Mimi Geignarde était insupportable, elles allaient dans la salle sur demande. Pansy s'était habituée au sol froid et dur des toilettes, il l'avait rebuté au début puis elle s'y était faite. Quand elles allaient autre part, cela durait trop longtemps, et la jeune fille préférait limiter la durée de leurs rencontres, pour diverses raisons. Cachée dans une cabine, quand elle était là, Mimi gémissait ou bien les écoutait en silence. Parfois elle leur parlait. Souvent elle se taisait.

Ces moments détendaient Pansy. Parfois, elle appliquait la potion sur les cheveux de Hermione, qui lui parlait de Harry et Ron, du renfermement du premier, son air rêveur et son léger sourire qui cachait les souffrances de son âme, de la joie de vivre du second, sa façon de relativiser les choses et d'essayer d'illuminer leurs vies. Mais Harry détournait la tête, fermait les yeux, posait ses mains sur ses oreilles à chaque fois que Ron se faisait trop jovial, sans pour autant le critiquer. Il cherchait juste un peu de paix, qu'on le laisse tranquille et qu'on voit le jeune homme de dix-sept ans, maltraité par la vie ponctuée d'étapes difficiles qu'il avait menée, et non pas le héros du monde sorcier, avec cette célèbre cicatrice sur le front.

Cette balafre avait empoisonné sa vie, elle avait réduit son univers à lui-même. Harry Potter avait grandi seul, avait évolué seul, et serait toujours seul. Quand il était heureux, alors qu'il avait enfin trouvé des amis, une sorte de famille de substitution, tandis qu'il commençait à peine à accepter son destin, tout avait basculé et son âme s'était noircie de jour en jour, sans que rien ni personne ne le remarque. Parce qu'il était né pour être un héros, parce que c'était son destin, et dans le fond, il n'était pas tellement différent de d'habitude. Mais tous les espoirs nés à la découverte de son parrain avaient été réduits en miettes à sa disparition. Son monde, sa vie d'adolescent qu'il avait essayé tant bien que mal de mener, elle n'était rien qu'un substitut d'existence.

Sa vie ne rimait à rien. Il était destiné à tuer un sorcier qui avait trois fois son âge, voire même plus. Personne ne savait s'il allait mourir ou vivre. Donc, personne ne savait ce qui adviendrait de lui, s'il gagnait. Et c'était sans doute à cela qu'était dû son état si réservé, si renfermé. Il avait tué, il avait tout perdu, et contrairement à ce qu'on s'était peut-être attendu, Harry Potter ne se satisfaisait pas de la reconnaissance des autres, et paradoxalement, il souffrait quand certaines dénigraient son action. Certes, il n'avait pas fait grand-chose, dans le fond. Il avait été beaucoup aidé. Mais…

Il avait perdu plus qu'il n'y avait gagné, au final.

Hermione lui parlait de cela, alors que Pansy massait ses cheveux avec la potion. Potter était une personne à laquelle elle tenait beaucoup. Elle l'aimait comme une sœur et se faisait beaucoup de souci pour lui. Ron lui disait de relativiser, mais tous deux avaient fini par comprendre que Harry ne leur disait pas tout, qu'il y avait des choses cachées en lui, et qu'il n'en parlerait sans doute jamais, même à eux. Même s'il en avait besoin. Potter était une victime : à la fois il voulait qu'on lui fiche la paix, et en même temps, il avait faim d'attention. Ses amis n'avaient pas su le voir. A présent, il avait intériorisé et adoptait une attitude lasse et douce.

Par moments, c'était Pansy qui lui parlait. Elle évoquait sa maison, la salle commune humide et froide dans les cachots, à peine réchauffée par les cheminées, mais aussi les dortoirs, où elle s'enfouissait sous les couvertures en tremblant un peu, parfois. Elle lui parlait du monde terne dans lequel elle vivait, à quel point la guerre avait détruit les élèves de cette école, surtout les Serpentards, qu'ils soient bons ou mauvais. Draco avait changé, il était moins fouteur de merde, mais surtout, il s'était assagi, réfléchissant davantage à ce qu'il faisait, à la vie qu'il allait mener. Les filles de son âge ne pensaient qu'à se marier, comme pour échapper à tous ces soucis, toutes ces peurs qui avaient créé ce sentiment d'angoisse perpétuel pendant le conflit.

Elles en vinrent à parler de Blaise, au fait qu'il sortait toujours avec plein de filles, mais qu'il n'arrêtait pas de regarder Hermione, de loin. Il était venu lui parler, aussi, des fois. Pour la taquiner, prendre de ses nouvelles. A chaque, elle répondait par des monosyllabes, ou alors elle l'ignorait. Cela l'énervait. Ses yeux noirs brillaient alors de colère. Hermione jubilait. De loin, Pansy se contentait de serrer les poings en le maudissant.

Elle l'avait toujours regardée de loin. Depuis leur première année, Pansy avait regardé Hermione granger de loin, sans jamais l'approcher. Comme Susan Bones, les sœurs Patil, Lisa Turpin ou encore Hannah Abbot, Hermione avait fait partie de son univers, en temps que fille de son année. Dès le début, elles avaient été opposées l'une à l'autre, parce que Pansy était toujours dans le sillage de Draco Malfoy, et parce que Hermione devint l'amie de Harry Potter et Ron Weasley. Ennemies, elles le devinrent au fil du temps, petit à petit, mais dans le fond, elles n'avaient pas de vraies raisons de disputer. Pansy s'en était rendue compte après la guerre. Sa conception du monde avait changé. Sa façon de regarder les autres également.

Alors elle l'avait regardée de loin, comme on surveille quelque chose auquel en tient, de preuve qu'on nous le prenne. Ce ne fut qu'avec le refus de Draco qu'elle comprit réellement qu'elle n'avait jamais été attirée par les hommes. Comme une tare, Pansy l'avait toujours repoussé, se disant simplement qu'elle aimait, comme Draco, regarder ce qui était beau. Or, Hermione n'était pas très belle. Elle était jolie, potable. Mais loin d'être belle, cette excuse n'était pas valable. Elle le devint encore moins à la fin du conflit, quand Pansy décida d'arrêter de se voiler la face.

Hermione lui plaisait. Avec son petit visage sérieux, ses yeux marron brillants d'intelligence, elle lui plaisait. Ses cheveux ressemblaient plus à un buisson qu'autre chose, elle était mince et plate, sans formes, de petites mandarines s'apercevant sur sa poitrine. Elle n'était pas féminine, ne faisait guère attention à son aspect extérieur, bien qu'elle soit toujours propre sur elle. Non, Hermione n'était pas une jolie fille, le genre de personne qui attirait le regard, mais il attirait irrémédiablement celui de Pansy Parkinson qui lui trouvait du charme, dans sa façon de sourire, dans sa façon de lever obstinément la main en cours comme si elle voulait toucher le plafond, dans sa façon de marcher avec un gros bouquin dans les bras, comme si c'était naturel.

Naturel… Oui, ce devait être ça. Elle était naturelle. Pansy avait toujours aimé ça, le naturel. Chez ses copines, c'était ça qui l'attirait. Le maquillage, le savon hors de prix, le parfum, tout ceci n'était que du superflu, car une fois nues, qu'importent leurs vêtements, les corsets qu'elles mettaient parfois pour afiner leur taille, les parfums et la peinture sur leur visage, elles révélaient leur véritable nature. Elles étaient des femmes, faites de la même façon, avec une poitrine plus ou moins jolie, avec des rondeurs plus ou moins prononcées.

Un corps n'est jamais parfait et Pansy trouvait les corps des femmes vraiment beaux, comparé à celui des hommes. Jamais elle n'avait couché avec de garçons, mais elle savait très bien à quoi ça ressemblait. Pour elle, rien n'était plus beau que le corps d'une femme tout en rondeur : des seins, plus ou moins fermes et lourds, des hanches parfois volumineuses ou alors osseuses, des cuisses tendres… Les corps des femmes n'étaient jamais parfait et c'était cela qui faisait leur charme, qui éveillait du désir chez Pansy, peu attirée par la peau rêche et le corps sec des hommes.

Pour séduire Blaise, Pansy avait demandé à Hermione de changer certaines petites choses et c'était d'abord passé par ses cheveux. Au fil des jours, sa tignasse s'était disciplinée, devenant peu à peu bouclée et non plus emmêlée. Pansy voyait l'évolution en se mordillant les lèvres, car pour elle, ce qui faisait le charme de cette fille, c'était précisément son allure, et notamment ses cheveux. C'était comme rendre lisse la tignasse de Potter : ce ne serait plus la même personne. De même, la Serpentard apprit à la jeune fille à se maquiller. Plus Hermione se féminisait, et plus elle perdait de ce qui faisait d'elle un rat de bibliothèque, une fille naturelle et sans artifices.

La connaître un peu mieux était une façon de se consoler. Dans le fond, Pansy ne savait pas qui était cette élève, qu'elle avait toujours regardé de très loin, la regardant évoluer sans jamais l'aborder. Elle avait découvert une fille sensible qui cachait cela derrière un air de première de la classe, derrière des bouquins monstrueux et des devoirs à rendre. Hermione était le genre de personnes insatisfaites qui avaient besoin de travailler pour prouver sa valeur, alors qu'elle n'en avait nul besoin. Elle était née avec un handicap, celui d'être née dans une famille de moldu et d'y avait passé son enfance. Le fossé entre elle et les autres sorciers devait être comblé et elle s'y échinait. C'était une façon comme une autre de ne pas perdre la face, de se sentir utile.

Elle avait besoin qu'on la voie. Qu'on la reconnaisse à sa juste valeur. Elle ne voulait pas de fleurs, elle ne voulait pas qu'on l'applaudisse. Elle voulait simplement que des gens la regardent, qu'ils la considèrent, qu'elle existe à leurs yeux. Et cela s'était produit quand Potter et Weasley étaient devenus ses amis, la prenant comme elle était et évoluant à ses côtés.

Mais ils ne suffisaient plus. Hermione grandissait et avait besoin de plus. Elle avait besoin d'amour, besoin de nouvelles sensations. Elle avait besoin d'être une femme, une vraie, et non plus une simple petite étudiante érudite. Elle avait trouvé cela chez Blaise, qui comme ses amis, l'avait prise comme elle était, l'aimant pour ce qu'elle était, sans jamais la forcer à changer quoi que ce soit de sa personnalité.

Et il l'avait trompée. Et il s'était joué d'elle.

Elle n'avait pas été assez pour lui, elle n'avait pas été assez bien.

Et toutes ces filles qui ricanaient dans son dos… Toutes ces médisances, ces « Bien fait pour elle ! », ces « Ils n'étaient pas faits pour être ensemble… », ces « Elle espérait quoi ? Le mariage ? »…

Pansy l'écouta un long moment, en caressant ses cheveux devenus soyeux, parler de ses problèmes sentimentaux, qui l'avaient bouleversé surtout parce que Blaise était son premier petit copain, parce qu'ils avaient fait l'amour, parce qu'il lui glissait à l'oreille qu'il était amoureux. Parce qu'elle y avait cru, comme une idiote, et du jour au lendemain, il la lâchait, comme si c'était elle, la coupable. Oui, c'était sans doute ça, le pire. Il l'avait traitée comme la coupable, celle qui avait causé leur rupture. Et encore maintenant, quand elle traversait les couloirs, il venait la voir, cherchait son regard, lui parlait pour lui demander si elle allait bien, avec une sorte de douceur, comme s'il faisait preuve d'humanité, comme si c'était gentil qu'il vienne prendre de ses nouvelles. Comme s'il n'était en rien mêlé à cette histoire, comme si elle se faisait du mal toute seule.

Dans ces moments-là, Pansy avait envie de la prendre dans ses bras, mais cela aurait été mal venu. Il y avait une barrière entre elles, des choses qu'elles ne pouvaient pas faire. Pansy ne pouvait pas la prendre dans ses bras, et encore moins manifester la moindre marque de tendresse, même si elle en mourrait d'envie. Même si son seul désir aurait été de la serrer contre son cœur, lui dire qu'elle valait mieux que Blaise.

Mais ce n'était pas le cas. Elle n'avait pas de service trois pièce entre les cuisses, pas de mains solides, pas de torse rassurant. Elle n'était pas musclée, ni très mince. Pas grosse non plus. Juste banale. Même pas une jolie fille.

Et Hermione n'aimait pas les filles. Elle aimait les garçons. Elle avait gouté à l'amour avec un garçon. Pansy le savait, il suffisait d'y avoir été initié pour ne plus être capable de changer de cap. Pansy l'avait compris, quand ses copines s'étaient détournées d'elle après être sorties avec des garçons. Certaines en étaient dégoûtées et finissaient par revenir. Mais ces filles-là, Pansy ne leur faisait pas confiance. Pour elle, celle qui avait couché avec un mec ne pourrait pas se passer éternellement de la pénétration.

C'était ce qu'elle se répétait, quand Hermione s'asseyait près d'elle, ses jambes pliées et ses mains posées sur ses chevilles, enserrées par des chaussettes blanches qui se perdaient dans ses souliers un peu abîmés. Elle se disait qu'elle pouvait simplement profiter de sa présence, mais que c'était tout. Elles perdraient contact après Poudlard, ce semblant d'amitié qu'elles avaient partagé disparaîtrait comme il était apparu.

Un peu comme s'il n'avait jamais existé.

**OoO**

Dans un coin de la salle commune, Ron était en train de jouer aux échecs avec Seamus. Près de la fenêtre, Harry regardait dehors, rêvassant. Tout était calme, il y avait très peu de bruits. Plongée dans un livre pourtant intéressant, Hermione leva le nez de l'ouvrage et regarda l'heure : cinq heures dix. Nerveusement, elle regarda les petites lignes inscrites sur le parchemin. Puis, d'un mouvement sec, elle ferma le grimoire et rangea ses affaires dans son sac.

« Je vais à la bibliothèque, il me manque quelque chose. A tout à l'heure ! »

Personne ne prit la peine de lui répondre, alors qu'elle se levait de la table. Elle jeta un regard circulaire à la pièce et croisa les yeux verts de Harry qui lui fit un léger sourire. Hermione le lui rendit avant de sortir de la salle commune, son ouvrage sous le bras, son sac sur le dos. Les couloirs étaient vides, elle en profita pour ranger son livre dans sons sac, auquel elle avait lancé un sortilège pour qu'il puisse contenir bien plus de choses qu'il n'en était normalement capable. Cependant, c'était un secret bien gardé. Elle ne voulait pas que ses camarades comprennent les propriétés de son sac et qu'on lui demande de leur en faire un.

Ses parents, dentistes, lui avait appris le sens du travail, et à Poudlard, Hermione n'avait jamais cessé d'étudier, d'abord pour se mettre à niveau, savoir des choses que les autres élèves savaient forcément, afin d'être leur égal, même si dans le fond, elle ne l'avait jamais été, et ne le serait jamais. Puis, ce fut par arrogance, pour leur montrer son savoir, et pour finir par simple plaisir, parce qu'elle avait faim de savoir, parce qu'elle avait sa fierté et parce qu'elle aimait se plonger dans les vieux livres poussiéreux. La rechercha la passionnait. Elle en avait d'ailleurs parlé avec Pansy : elle avait postulé dans plusieurs centres de recherches, elle n'aurait de réponse qu'une fois ses ASPIC obtenus.

Pansy… Son regard se fit rêveur, alors qu'elle marchait dans les couloirs vides, son sac sur le dos. Jamais elle n'aurait cru pouvoir s'étendre avec la Serpentard, cette peste qui leur avait fait maintes misères pendant toutes ces années. Et pourtant, elle s'était surprise à l'apprécier, et ce très rapidement. Trop, même. Parler avec elle avait été d'une grande facilité, en partie parce que c'était une fille franche qui allait droit au but, parlant de telle manière qu'il n'était guère possible de noter une quelconque ambigüité dans ses propos, qu'importe le sujet. Pansy disait ce qu'elle pensait et assumait pleinement ses dires, et ce franc-parler plaisait beaucoup à Hermione, qui n'avait plus vraiment l'occasion de parler avec ce genre de personne.

Pour être tout à fait honnête, depuis la fin de la guerre, elle s'était renfermée sur elle-même. Des gens étaient morts, elle s'était battu et avait failli périr à maintes reprises. Ce n'était qu'avec la fin des conflits qu'elle avait remarqué être passée près, trop près de la mort. Et au lieu de mordre la vie à pleine dents, la seule chose qu'elle avait trouvé à faire, c'était se renfermé sur elle-même. Un peu comme Harry. Sauf que lui avait tué. Ce n'était pas pareil. Mais le fait était que Hermione sélectionnait les personnes à qui elle se liait. Padma et Lavande n'étaient plus que de banales camarades de classe, Hermione avait perdu cette espèce de camaraderie féminine qui la liait à elles, il n'y avait plus de cette familiarité qui les avait conduites à passer de bons moments ensemble. Ce n'était à présent à ses yeux que des filles insipides qui n'avaient pas grandi, toujours à cancaner et à rêver d'un avenir tour rose.

Blaise était entré dans sa vie à un moment où elle ne faisait plus d'effort pour communiquer avec le monde extérieur. Elle parlait aux autres, bien sûr, elle riait avec eux, bien sûr, mais quelque chose avait changé, et au fond d'elle-même, elle avait la sensation de n'avoir besoin de personne. Mis à part Ron et Harry, ses éternels amis, mais ils étaient des exceptions. Elle avait hâte de quitter le château, même si elle savait que s'en aller pour toujours lui fendrait le cœur, tant cet endroit lui avait apporté, tant elle avait passé de temps entre ces murs. Mais viendrait le jour où elle devrait voler de ses propres ailes, et elle avait hâte que ce moment arrive.

Jamais elle n'avait été réellement attirée par Blaise, bien que ce soit un beau garçon. Elle n'avait pas de type d'hommes particulier, n'ayant jamais porté de réelle attention aux garçons. Blaise l'avait surprise, quand il s'était mis à lui parler, de temps en temps, de pas grand chose, mais de façon régulière. Il la regardait de façon appuyée. Ses attentions l'avait faite rougir, à force. Jamais elle n'avait pensé que ce garçon pourrait lui plaire, parce qu'il était noir, et elle n'avait pas d'attrait particulier pour cette couleur de peau, parce qu'il avait un petit côté mesquin, et ce n'était pas sa tasse de thé non plus, parce qu'il avait des amis qu'elle ne supportait pas, et il était dur d'envisager quelque chose avec quelqu'un dont vous n'aimiez pas l'entourage. Pourtant, Hermione se laissa aller.

Et elle tomba amoureuse.

Amoureuse de ce grand noir qui prenait soin d'elle, qui la câlinait, l'écoutait parler pendant des heures, lui répondait, la contredisait, lui avouait quand elle le soulait. Un jeune homme qui l'avait serrée fort dans ses bras, qui l'avait embrassée d'abord avec timidité puis passion, qui lui avait fait voir les étoiles. Elle avait été tellement en confiance, il lui avait apporté tellement de bonheur, de joie, qu'elle l'avait laissé lui faire l'amour.

Grave erreur.

Oui, elle l'aimait. Oui, elle le voulait encore, elle voulait encore qu'il la prenne dans ses bras, qu'il lui dise qu'elle était jolie et qu'il n'aimait qu'elle. Oui, elle voulait retrouver tout ce qu'elle avait perdu.

Mais elle lui en voulait. Elle était sale. Il l'avait salie, avec son corps qui avait maintes fois étreint d'autres filles, en même temps qu'il l'avait aimée. Il n'était qu'un salopard. Il devait payer.

Et en même temps…

La porte des toilettes n'était pas loin d'elle. Le cœur au bord des lèvres, Hermione l'ouvrit et entra dans la grande pièce carrelée vide. Mimi Geignarde ne pleurait pas, elle ne l'entendait pas, et le sol était sec. Hermione fit quelques pas et s'attendit à voir Pansy assise dans un coin, leur coin, à l'abri derrière une cabine de toilettes, mais elle n'y était pas. Elle en fut déçue.

Hermione aimait voir Pansy, même si elles avaient un passé assez particulier, même si elles avaient des avis différents, même si parfois elle avait des remarques blessantes. Parce que Pansy était un peu comme elle. Il y avait des choses qu'elle retrouvait en elle, comme un écho. La Serpentard la comprenait, sur certains points, Hermione n'avait pas l'impression d'être étrange, bizarre, alors que tous autour d'elle lui donnait ce sentiment. C'était pour cela qu'elle lui parlait autant, qu'elle s'était ouverte petit à petit à cette fille qu'elle connaissait trop peu : Pansy savait utiliser les mots pour lui parler et elle semblait la comprendre, en dépit du fossé qui les séparait.

Hermione s'avança vers le mur et s'y appuya avant de se laisser glisser contre le carrelage froid et rongé par l'humidité. Elle se retrouva assise par terre, ses jambes repliées contre elle-même. La jeune fille attrapa une de ses mèches bouclées et la regarda d'un air las. Elle n'avait jamais aimé ses cheveux, qui n'étaient ni beaux ni bien coiffés, d'abord parce qu'elle jugeait ce genre de préoccupation trivial, puis parce qu'elle n'avait, après toutes ces années, plus vraiment le choix. Elle n'avait jamais pris soin de ses cheveux et ils étaient dans un état lamentable. Jamais elle ne s'était réellement intéressée à son aspect physique, car elle ne s'était jamais trouvée jolie.

En fait…

En fait, Hermione n'avait jamais un avis très positif sur elle-même. Jamais elle ne s'était trouvée jolie, attirante, ou intéressante. Ce qu'elle disait n'était jamais faux, mais qui aurait bien s'intéresser à elle, que ce soit pour de l'amitié ou autre chose ? Toujours, elle avait cherché à attiré l'admiration des autres, en espérant de l'amitié, mais le retour était minime. Son amitié avec Ron et Harry avait été d'abord une aubaine, puis quelque chose d'essentiel à sa vie. Elle les aimait tous les deux, comme des frères, comme les meilleures amis qu'elle n'avait jamais eu, car ils l'avaient prise en entier, même si elle les agaçait avec ses manies de Miss Je-sais-tout. Ils l'avaient aimée pour ce qu'elle était.

Toujours, Hermione avait essayé de cacher sa timidité, son envie de reconnaissance, son besoin d'amitié et d'amour derrière son savoir infini. Petite Miss Je-sais-tout, dans un coin de la cours, à regarder les autres jouer…

Viktor Krum avait été attiré par elle, pour une raison qu'elle n'avait jamais vraiment compris. Il lui avait expliqué qu'elle avait un certain charme, même si elle n'était, lui avait-il avoué à demi-mots, pas très belle. Elle était jolie, lui avait-il dit, elle était jolie mais sans plus. C'était le charme qui se dégageait de sa personne, sa personnalité franche, son envie de tout savoir, cette gentille, voire même cette tendresse envers ses amis qui l'avait attiré. Le fait qu'elle ne soit pas comme les autres, qu'elle ne fasse pas très attention à elle, et qu'elle s'assume pleinement.

Blaise lui avait sorti un discours similaire. Pansy, aussi, lui avait dit qu'elle n'était pas très belle, mais qu'elle sortait du lot. Elle était un peu différente, elle n'était pas une fille effacée, une concierge, une peste, mais un rat de bibliothèque qui brillait en cours, tremblait de tous ses membres avant les examens et au moment de la remise des notes, et ne se vantait pas de son savoir.

Une fille avec des cheveux décoiffés, des vêtements normaux et un visage vierge de tout maquillage. Maintenant, ses cheveux bouclaient, sous l'effet de la potion qu'elle appliquait tous les jours pendant une demi-heure, ses yeux étaient soulignés de noir, ses cils enveloppé de mascara, et le week-end, elle portait des choses un peu plus jolies que ses simples robes de sorcier. Hermione faisait des efforts pour ressembler à une fille.

Et elle n'aimait pas ça.

Bien sûr, on la regardait plus. Bien sûr, les garçons lui portaient plus d'intérêt, Blaise notamment, qui l'accostait dans les couloirs, voire même tentait une approche un peu plus charmeuse. Oui, elle le voyait s'énerver parce qu'elle ne réagissait pas à son charme, alors qu'elle avait envie de se jeter dans ses bras, parce qu'elle était encore amoureuse, stupidement amoureuse… Oui, c'était vrai, tout ça. Sa vie n'avait pas fondamentalement changé, mais il y avait de petits détails qui faisaient toute la différence…

Mais les regards la dérangeaient. Ce n'était pas elle qu'elle voyait dans le mirroir, avec ses cheveux qui ondulait, ses yeux rehaussés par le maquillage, sa silhouette plus ou moins mise en valeur par d'autres vêtements. Ce n'était pas elle, qu'on regardait.

Harry le lui avait dit, un soir, alors qu'ils faisaient leurs devoirs tous les trois dans la bibliothèque. Elle avait changé, ce n'était plus la Hermione qu'il avait connue. Un peu gênée, Hermione lui avait demandé si elle était ridicule. Ron avait soupiré et lui avait répondu qu'ils étaient habitué à la voir d'une certaine façon, et avec ces changements, elle n'était plus exactement la même. Elle n'était pas ridicule, mais ils la préféraient avant, quand elle était naturelle, sans complexe. La jeune fille avait rougi alors que Harry rajoutait que cela ne les empêchait pas de l'aimer telle qu'elle était. Ils avaient juste un peu peur que le changement physique atteigne son mental et qu'elle devienne comme Lavande ou Parvati. Ils avaient rigolé un peu à cette image, tous les trois. Mais Hermione avait bien compris le message.

Elle n'aimait pas ce qu'elle faisait. Les garçons ne voyaient pas la vraie Hermione, Blaise n'essayait pas de charmer, l'air de rien, celle qu'elle était vraiment. Pourtant, elle continuait. Elle ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi. Peut-être parce qu'elle aimait passer du temps avec Pansy, et que si elle arrêtait, ce lien étrange établi entre elles disparaitrait.

Et ça, Hermione ne le voulait pas. Pansy la troublait. Dans sa façon d'être, de lui parler, de se comporter, elle troublait Hermione, qui avait du mal à la cerner. Elle ne savait pas vraiment à quoi s'attendre avec elle. Au début, la Gryffondor s'était méfié, ne sachant à quoi s'attendre venant de cette peste, puis elle s'était assagi, apaisée. Elle ne voulait pas que Pansy disparaisse de son sillage, pas alors qu'elle se sentait si bien, enfin, avec une fille de son âge.

Pansy et son regard mélancolique. Pansy et ses cheveux noirs coupés au carré qui retombaient parfois sur son visage, créant une ombre sur sa figure. Pansy et ses mains blanches qui tripotaient sa cravate vert et argent, le bas de sa robe, le fil décousu à sa manche…

Pansy et sa voix de fille grave, ses yeux sombres, un peu comme ceux de Blaise, sa façon de lui parler, trop franche, trop honnête… Et mystérieuse à la fois, comme un coffre qui refuserait de s'ouvrir, pour qu'on ne voit pas ce qu'il y avait à l'intérieur…

Un bruit de clapotis, puis des sanglots se firent entendre. Hermione ferma les yeux, la tête sur le côté, contre le mur, alors que le bruit des pleures de Mimi Geignarde parvenait à ses oreilles. Elle l'écouta pleurer un long moment, comme ça, sans bouger. Cela faisait un bout de temps que Hermione n'avait pas pleuré, et entendre Mimi sangloter lui procura un étrange sentiment d'apaisement. C'était un peu comme si elle pleurait pour elle.

Sous ses paupières, elle revit le visage de Pansy. Ses lèvres au sourire mesquin. Ses mains qui caressaient ses cheveux.

Ses joues rougir.

Mimi pleurait.

Ses yeux se rouvrir et elle regarda sa main légèrement ouverte. Cette main qui avait tenu le bras de Pansy, sa propre main quand elle l'avait aidée à se relever, une fois.

Mimi geignait encore, dans sa cabine étroite.

Ses paupières s'abaissaient.

Mimi hoquetait.

Elle aurait voulu qu'on la prenne, qu'on la sert fort. Elle aurait voulu que Pansy la prenne dans ses bras, qu'elle la sert fort contre son cœur.

Mimi replongea dans la cuvette. De l'eau coula par terre.

Hermione rouvrit les yeux.

Elle voulait qu'on prenne soin d'elle…

**OoO**

Dîner dégueulasse. A croire que le vieux fou avait fait exprès de mettre au menue que des trucs qu'elle n'aimait pas. Ce n'était pas à lui d'élaborer le contenu des repas, certes, mais elle devait bien trouver un coupable, et là, tout de suite, c'était lui.

A côté d'elle, Blaise se réjouissait de ce qu'il y avait dans son assiette. Pansy avait bien envie de lui foutre une ou deux claques, voire même plus, mais si elle se mettait à le tabasser, on se poserait des questions. Ce n'était pourtant pas l'envie qui manquait, mais bon, autant rester civilisée, même si elle avait vraiment du mal dernièrement. Avec Draco qui avait été peu de temps auparavant à deux doigts d'éviscérer son cher camarade, elle devait bien faire bonne figure.

Pansy ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi ils s'étaient disputés. D'après ce qu'elle avait compris, entre deux grognements du blond, Blaise s'était attaqué à Potter avec d'autres Serpentards en plein milieu d'un couloir. Ils n'en étaient pas venus aux mains, mais les Serpentards s'étaient fait un plaisir de cracher des insultes sur le Survivant qui avait vu rouge et les avait fait déguerpir à coup de sortilèges, ce qui s'était terminé par une punition, relativement simple pour les Serpentards, et plus lourde pour Potter.

Pendant leur dispute, Draco aurait invoqué le fait que les Serpentards étaient déjà bien assez maltraités comme ça, il ne fallait pas envenimer les choses. Et les choses, entre eux deux, s'étaient envenimées. Résultat, ils ne se parlaient plus, mais ils continuaient à se provoquer : de toutes les places libres de leur table, Blaise avait choisi celle juste à côté de Pansy, elle-même à gauche de Draco, qui avait jeté au noir un regard terrible en le voyant arriver.

Attaquer Potter était certainement la dernière chose que Blaise aurait dû faire dernièrement. Draco était d'une humeur noire, refusant de parler avec qui que ce soit. Pansy aurait pourtant voulu lui parler de certaines choses, mais ce n'était pas du tout le bon moment. Il l'enverrait paître ou alors il serait trop blessant, et il le voulait doux, pas méchant et trop réaliste.

La colère de Draco était transmissible. Pansy était énervée et cela devenait de plus en plus sombre au fil des minutes. Car Blaise n'avait pas lâché Hermione des yeux.

Ses cheveux formaient à présent de véritables boucles, des anglaises qui cascadaient dans son dos. Elle s'était légèrement maquillée les yeux, aussi. Nous étions samedi. Elle ne portait pas sa robe de sorcier, comme un certain nombre d'élèves dans le château, notamment les né-moldus, mais une robe bleu foncé qui tombait à mi-mollet et dont les manches descendaient jusqu'à ses coudes, tandis qu'une ceinture soulignaient sa taille. Cette robe lui donnant certes un aspect aussi strict, ou plutôt sage, que d'habitude, mais pourtant elle semblait plus décontractée, plus… fille.

Et à côté d'elle, Blaise la mangeait du regard. Pansy avait vraiment envie de le baffer, cet abruti qui s'était foutu de sa gueule pendant des mois. Certes, depuis un certain temps, elle savait de source sûre qu'il ne fréquentait plus personne, d'où son comportement, ses regards tendres et ses jolis sourires, mais ce n'était pas pour autant que Pansy lui pardonnait, bien au contraire. Il n'avait cessé toutes ces aventures que parce que Hermione s'améliorait physiquement, et…

Autant l'avouer…

Les hommes la regardaient.

Et ça, Blaise ne le supportait pas.

C'était quelque chose qui la faisait bien rire. Elle en avait parlé avec la Gryffondor qui, bien sûr, ne voyait rien venir. Les garçons avaient tendance à davantage la regarder, non plus comme la simple première de la classe qu'elle était d'habitude mais comme une fille plutôt jolie à regarder. Certains l'avaient même accostée, dans les couloirs, ce qui l'avait stupéfaite. Et Blaise, jaloux qu'il était, n'appréciait bien évidemment pas ça. Cela le faisait rager. Il regardait Hermione avec de l'envie dans les yeux, et à chaque fois, elle détournait la tête, comme si cela l'indifférait, voire l'agaçait.

Et il rageait.

Il grognait, comme un lion, se maudissant peut-être de l'avoir quittée et de l'avoir ainsi laissée à la merci d'autres jeunes loups. Peut-être se disait-il que, finalement, elle valait vraiment quelque chose, qu'il avait fait une bêtise.

Peut-être se disait-il qu'il allait tout faire pour la récupérer.

Et Pansy, près de lui, bouillonnait. Elle bouillonnait car il avait fallu que Hermione arrange ses cheveux, qu'elle se donne un coup de crayon sur les yeux et qu'elle porte autre chose que des robes le sorcier le week-end pour que Blaise lui trouve à nouveau de l'intérêt. Il avait fallu qu'elle se féminise, qu'elle change, qu'elle ne soit plus la vraie Hermione qu'ils connaissaient tous pour qu'il la regarde à nouveau avec envie.

Alors qu'à elle, elle ne lui plaisait pas, la nouvelle Hermione, avec ses cheveux bouclés et son maquillage. Cette Hermione-là, ce n'était pas celle dont elle était amoureuse. Mais si elle se sentait mieux, si cela lui permettait de retrouver ce qu'elle avait perdu…

Pourquoi pas.

Ravalant sa colère, Pansy avala son repas sans mot dire, la tête baissée vers son assiette. Elle avait mal au ventre et mal au cœur. Mais elle avait l'habitude.

Ca passerait.

**OoO**

Draco était assis à son bureau, regarda par la fenêtre. De là où elle était, c'est-à-dire allongée sur le lit de la chambre de son préfet, Pansy pouvait le voir de profil, son dos reposant contre le dossier de sa chaise. Il écrivait une lettre. Une énième lettre.

Qui resterait sans réponses.

Et Pansy lisait sur son lit, un ouvrage posé sur son ventre, callé sur ses jambes repliées. Elle avait entassé des coussins sur son dos. Elle était bien installée, en somme. Et pourtant, les maux de ventre qui l'avait prise au dîner n'étaient pas passés. La jeune fille avait songé à prendre quelque chose pour les apaiser, puis elle avait renoncé. Ce n'était pas le genre de mal qui se soignait.

« Pansy, tu sais pourquoi Blaise a largué Granger ? »

Elle leva les yeux de son bouquin et regarda Draco, qui avait la tête tourné vers la fenêtre, lui cachant ainsi son visage.

« Parce qu'il est pas foutu de rester fidèle et elle le voulait pour elle toute seule ?

- Tu ne t'es jamais demandé pourquoi il était infidèle ?

- Parce qu'il aime le cul.

- Pansy…

- C'est un manipulateur. Il l'a menée en bateau de A à Z.

- Précisément.

- Quoi, « précisément » ?

- Blaise l'a menée en bateau de A à Z. C'était le but. Il voulait se taper Granger : elle n'est pas laide et ça représentait un défi, en soit. Sauf qu'il est tombé amoureux.

- C'est pas vrai.

- Si. Vers la fin. Mais à ce moment-là, il était trop tard : il avait baisé à droite et à gauche, elle risquait de l'apprendre à n'importe quel moment. Alors quand elle a su, il l'a larguée. Il ne veut s'attacher à personne, être libre, et Granger voulait l'enchaîner à lui.

- Il n'en avait rien à faire, d'elle…

- C'est ce qu'il montrait, pour qu'elle le haïsse. Il était dégueulasse et il le savait. Il l'a trompée parce que, comme tu le dis si joliment, il aime le sexe, mais aussi pour se prouver qu'il pouvait se passer d'elle. Maintenant qu'elle va mieux et qu'elle ressemble à une fille, il ne peut plus s'empêcher de la regarder et de la désirer.

- Draco, je sais où tu veux en venir. Granger va lui retomber dans les bras, et ce sera grâce à moi. Le principe, Draco, c'est précisément de l'y emmener. Mais je voulais que Blaise galère pour la récupérer…

- C'est faux, Pansy. »

Draco détourna les yeux de la fenêtre et tourna lentement la tête vers elle. Son regard indéchiffrable se posa sur elle, aucune expression de modelait son joli visage. Sa voix était froide comme de la glace.

« Si tu fais tout ça, c'est pour la revoir sourire et lire de l'espoir dans ses yeux. Tu t'en fous de son bonheur, tu détestes Blaise et si tu le pouvais, tu le tuerais pour avoir fait du mal à Granger et pour être encore aimé d'elle. Ce que tu veux, c'est qu'elle pose les yeux sur toi, tu veux être présente, tu veux qu'elle te parle, qu'elle te sourie, tu veux…

- Arrête avec ça !

- Tu veux entrer dans sa vie…

- C'est faux !

- Tu as envie d'être autre chose pour elle qu'une vieille ennemie d'école, la peste Parkinson. T'as envie qu'elle te voie comme…

- LA FERME ! »

Ses yeux humides le foudroyaient du regard. Elle se leva et s'enfuit de la chambre, son livre dans les bras. Draco la regarda partir, sans un mot. Il eut envie de la retenir. Mais cela ne servait à rien, il le savait bien.

**OoO**

Après un petit regard à droite et à gauche, Hermione passa doucement les portes des toilettes. Elle écouta et eu le plaisir de ne pas entendre les gémissements habituels de Mimi. Elle s'y était certes fait mais ce n'était pas pour autant qu'elle appréciait de discuter avec Pansy avec le bruit des reniflements, voire même des pleurs du fantôme en fond sonore.

Hermione savait pourquoi Mimi Geignarde pleurait et elle savait pourquoi elle hantait ces toilettes. Sa vie s'était terminée en ces lieux, et même si elle avait hanté une ancienne élève pendant un certain temps, son âme était revenue en ces lieux où elle avait quitté son corps, sans qu'elle ne sache pour quelle raison, la faisant passer de vie à trépas avec une violence et une rapidité sans nom. Peut-être même était-ce cette rapidité qui rendait cette mort si violente. Si stupide. Si dramatique…

Un jour, Pansy s'était engueulée avec Mimi parce qu'elle pleurait trop fort. Hermione avait essayé de la calmer mais la brune était dans ses mauvais jours et elle ne supportait pas l'attitude insupportable du fantôme qui s'était mis à hurler comme un porc qu'on égorgeait. Pansy se retrouva submergée par l'eau des toilettes qui explosait du cabinet dans lequel Mimi Geignarde avait plongé. Furieuse, elle s'était ruée vers la salle de bain des préfets, poursuivie par Hermione qui, inquiète, essayait de l'apaiser, mais sans résultat.

Ses joues devinrent soudain écarlates et elle ferma les yeux, s'appuyant contre la porte des toilettes. Elle se souvint parfaitement de Pansy entrant dans la salle de bain des préfets, pestant après ce « putain de fantôme », toute dégoulinante, puis se débarrassant de tout ce qu'elle avait sur elle et ce en actionnant quelques robinets. Hermione l'avait regardée, sidérée, et elle ne parut se réveiller que lorsque Pansy, alors en culotte et soutien-gorge, lui demanda si elle comptait rester là encore longtemps. Hermione devint alors écarlate. T'as jamais vu une fille à poil ? Lui avait demandé la Serpentard avec un sourire narquois.

Malgré elle, Hermione l'avait détaillée. Bien sûr que si, elle avait déjà vu des filles nues : avec le temps, ses camarades de chambrée, ainsi que leurs aînées, s'étaient mis à se balader plus ou moins nues, en courtes chemises de nuit l'été ou en sous-vêtements le matin, alors qu'elles cherchaient frénétiquement quoi mettre. Hermione n'était pas du genre à se dénuder de la sorte mais voir ses camarades à moitié nues ne lui faisaient ni chaud ni froid, tout simplement parce qu'elle n'osait pas les regarder.

Or, à cet instant-là, Pansy était en culotte et soutien-gorge en dentelle noire, contrastant avec la blancheur de sa peau.

Lavande avait des cuisses et une jolie paire de seins. Sa peau était douce, entretenue par de nombreuses lotions.

Parvati avait la peau un peu plus mate, étant d'origine hindoue, et elle était plus mince, son ventre plat et ses cuisses minces de petite poule soulignées par une lingerie fine.

Pansy était plus… homme. Et femme à la fois. Son corps n'était pas particulièrement beau : elle avait des cuisses, pas aussi épaisses que celles de Lavande, mais bien présentes sous la ligne noire de sa culotte. De même, ses jambes se poursuivaient par des mollets solides, des chevilles fortes. Ses jambes, ce n'étaient pas des os de poulets, comme celles de Parvati. Elle avait aussi un peu de ventre, pas trop, mais qu'elle semblait assumer sans honte. Sa poitrine, quant à elle, était correcte, sans être trop petite par rapport à sa corpulence ou alors trop opulents, comme ceux de Lavande, aussi gros que ses cuisses.

Pansy avait un corps de femme qui n'était pas vraiment mis en valeur, pleinement assumé, presque… naturel. Un vrai corps, sans entretien inutile, sans odeur de rose, qui n'avait pas subi de régimes stupides pour réduire la chair autour des os. Pas un corps dont on avait essayé de cacher les défauts, par des parfums, des lotions, des diètes sans fondements. Une silhouette naturelle, sans artifices.

Pansy avait ri en la voyant ainsi rougir. Son visage avait perdu toute la dureté habituelle de ses traits, elle avait les yeux plissés et la bouche grande ouverte, révélant ses dents, riant à gorge déployée, de façon sincère. Hermione eut un léger sourire un peu niais.

Allez, viens me rejoindre, lui avait-elle dit en rigolant encore. Alors Hermione, sans trop savoir pourquoi, s'était mise dans un coin et avait retiré tous ses vêtements. En sous-vêtements, elle s'était enveloppée dans une serviette puis avait plongé dans la baignoire, ordonnant à Pansy de tourner la tête. Hermione s'était alors enveloppée dans la mousse qui flottait sur l'eau.

Elles étaient toutes les deux nues dans l'eau et Hermione avait été troublée au possible. Ses joues étaient écarlates, Pansy devait mettre ça sur le compte de la chaleur ambiante, et non pas sur la gêne chargée de sentiments ambigües qui envahissait Hermione. La situation lui paraissait bizarre et elle comprit peu à peu que cela n'avait absolument rien d'étrange pour Pansy qui avait l'habitude de ce genre de chose. Elle lui dit que, quand elles étaient plus jeunes, elle et ses copines investissaient cette salle de bain, dans le secret, et y passaient un long moment entre elles, à se pouponner et à se raconter des ragots.

Les deux jeunes filles avaient discuté, longtemps. Elles avaient évoquée Mimi Geignarde, sa mort. Hermione la lui avait racontée. Pansy s'était tue. L'eau refroidissaient autour d'elles, la mousse disparaissaient, révélant alors leurs corps sans grande pudeur. Hermione était toujours aussi gênée et le fut encore davantage quand il fallut sortir de l'eau. Elle s'enveloppa dans une serviette aussitôt dehors et Pansy la regarda d'un drôle d'air : merci, elle savait à quoi ressemblait une fille, pas de quoi se cacher.

Je n'ai pas un beau corps, avait alors dit Hermione, ses mains crispées sur sa serviette, ses cheveux bouclés dégoulinant sur sa peau. Elle regardait ses pieds, une étrange tristesse s'emparant alors d'elle. C'était peut-être un peu pour ça aussi qu'elle avait tant pleuré quand Blaise l'avait quittée : elle n'était pas belle et leur rupture l'avait rendue encore plus laide aux yeux des autres. Elle n'était pas assez bien pour le garder, elle était à peine désirable.

Alors Pansy avait posé une serviette sèche sur ses cheveux et lui avait dit que son corps n'était pas laid. Dans le fond, aucun corps ne pouvait l'être. Le sien ne l'était pas plus que les autres. Tout était une question de goût. Le sien était bien proportionné, elle n'avait pas à s'en plaindre. Ces mots n'avaient pas éloigné les complexes de la jeune fille, mais ils les avaient adoucis.

Tu n'es pas plus moche qu'une autre, et tu n'es pas plus belle non plus, lui avait-elle dit d'une voix un peu trop douce. Ses cheveux noirs aplatis par l'eau goutaient, sa serviette blanche entourait sa poitrine et ses hanches, ses épaules un peu trop larges étaient nues. Devant son silence, elle avait esquissé un léger sourire tout en adoptant une expression perplexe, interrogative. Hermione avait alors pris la serviette posée sur sa tête pour la mettre sur celle de sa camarade, tout en la remerciant de ce qu'elle faisait pour elle. Pansy avait alors eut un petit rire. Elle ne faisait pas grand-chose, mis à part ce que ses aînées à Serpentard avaient fait pour elle et ses copines : ne jamais se laisser mener en bateau, savoir se mettre en valeur, motiver ses camarades de chambrée sans pour autant basculer vers la niaiserie.

Après avoir haussé les épaules, Hermione s'était tourné vers ses vêtements, se séchant avec une autre serviette pour éviter d'être toute nue devant Pansy. Tandis que cette dernière enfouissait son visage dans la serviette qui avait touché ses cheveux…

Après coup, Hermione avait repensé à ce moment qui lui avait alors paru tellement intime et elle s'était demandé comment elle avait pu oser se déshabiller devant cette fille qu'elle avait toujours détesté auparavant alors que jamais, Ô grand jamais, elle n'aurait pu le faire même devant Lavande et Parvati, alors que, il fallait le dire, elles n'étaient plus à ça près. Elle avait mis ça sur le fait que cela avait paru très naturel à Pansy qui, après une petite enquête discrète auprès de ses camarades de classe, n'avait éprouvé aucune gêne à se mettre nue. Pas plus que les joueurs de Quidditch ne faisaient preuve de pudeur dans les douches. Hermione avait compris que, si jamais elle racontait ce qui s'était passé à qui que ce soit, le plus étonnant aurait été qu'elle ait pris un bain avec Pansy Parkinson, et non qu'elle se soit mise à poils.

Mais le fait était que la jeune fille avait été extrêmement troublée après coup, et quand elle revoyait Pansy, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de la revoir en sous-vêtements devant cette grande baignoire qui ressemblait plus à une piscine qu'à autre chose. Pendant un cours, elle en était même venue à se demander ce que cela faisait de toucher les formes d'une fille. Ses joues avaient viré au rouge pivoine, sous le regard surpris de Ron et Harry, qui s'inquiétèrent quand ils la virent se cacher la tête entre ses bras croisés. Quelque chose en elle s'était comme redressé. Elle s'était sentie excitée.

Hermione n'avait rien contre les lesbiennes. Certaines filles l'étaient, mais c'était en général assez discret. Des rumeurs sur leur sexualité n'étaient diffusées qu'à cause de mauvaises langues féminines, qui voulaient leur faire du mal, ou bien de garçons, qui voulaient sortir avec ces filles ou avec leur partenaire. De manière générale, les filles, toutes années confondues, gardait ceci très discret : les lesbiennes se cachaient, celles qui étaient au courant se taisaient. Ayant grandi dans le monde moldu, Hermione se doutait qu'il devait y avoir des critiques, de l'homophobie, mais ce n'était pas pour autant que la jeune fille partageait cette vision-là.

Un jour, elle avait discuté avec Lavande, qui lui avait dit que le plus grand problème, avec les lesbiennes, c'était que les femmes étaient destinées à faire des enfants et à prolonger la lignée familiale. Plus que des pratiques sexuelles jugées dégoutantes par certains, c'était le fait que ces femmes privaient la famille d'un ventre fécond et d'une descendance. Avec les hommes, c'était un peu différent. Bien évidemment, ce problème de lignée revenait, mais faire l'amour à un homme ou à une femme, techniquement parlant, n'était pas très différent et l'adultère était ainsi toléré. Chez les femmes, au contraire, les pratiques sexuelles différenciait selon si le partenaire était un homme ou une femme. La femme mariée, qui aurait commis un adultère, était pénétrée par son mari, ce qui n'était pas le cas avec une amante. Lavande lui laissait imaginer, avec un regard triste, les sentiments et les pensées de cette amante qui savait que la personne qu'elle aimait faisait l'amour à un homme et lui faisait des enfants. De plus, l'adultère d'une femme était moins bien perçu, la femme devait être soumise à l'homme, son mari. L'amante ne valait rien, et ne devait même pas exister.

Hermione avait écouté cela le cœur serré. Tout en lui parlant, Lavande tripotait ses cheveux bouclés. Elle lui avoua qu'une de ses tantes aimait les femmes et qu'elle avait souffert de tout cela toute sa vie. Certaines familles sorcières étaient plus tolérantes et n'avaient pas cette vision du couple, avec un homme dominateur et une femme soumise qui n'était bonne qu'à élever des enfants, mais le fait était que la succession et l'héritage étaient des questions sensibles, d'où une mauvaise perception des homosexuels.

Discrètement, Hermione avait essayé d'en savoir un peu plus en amenant le sujet avec Ron ou encore Seamus. Le résultat avait été le même : l'homophobie. Moqueries, sous-entendus, ricanements… Il n'y avait que Harry qui ne gloussait pas en imaginant deux nanas s'envoyer en l'air.

Et toutes ces histoires lui étaient revenues en tête alors qu'elle pensait à Pansy, à sa peau blanche. Au fait que ce ne devait pas être si désagréable que cela de toucher une femme. Mais Hermione avait connu Blaise, elle avait touché sa peau noire, ses mains solides s'étaient cramponnées à sa taille, son odeur virile avait emplie ses narines. Elle avait fait l'amour avec un garçon, elle avait connu ce plaisir-là. Ca faisait un peu mal au début, puis ça devenait bon. Plus que du sexe, c'était un moment d'intimité, une tendresse mutuelle, après l'amour. Hermione n'aimait pas être dominée, mais elle appréciait le fait de se sentir protégée par un homme.

Une femme ne pouvait l'intéresser.

Et pourtant… Elle en était venue à se toucher. Pour la première fois de sa vie, elle s'était touchée. Pas en bas, tout en bas, mais elle avait touché son corps. Ses petits seins, son ventre, ses hanches… Elle s'était touchée devant le miroir, en se demandant ce que son corps de femme avait d'attirant. Petit à petit, des conclusions avaient germé dans son esprit.

Mais elle les avait repoussées. Elle ne voulait pas savoir. Elle ne voulait vraiment pas…

« Hey, qui c'est qui bloque la porte ?! »

Hermione hoqueta en entendant la voix de Pansy derrière la porte alors qu'elle la poussait. Elle n'avait pas entendu la poignée s'abaissée et à présent la jeune fille essayait d'ouvrir par la force. Hermione se dégagea alors et la Serpentard entra. Elle paraissait furieuse et Hermione se demanda si c'était à cause d'elle, mais le regard perplexe de Pansy et son ton plus calme lui assura le contraire.

« Ca t'arrive souvent de rester contre la porte des toilettes ?

- Heu non… »

Pansy se rua vers le lavabo. Elle était furieuse et Hermione était bien la dernière personne qu'elle voulait voir en cet instant. Elle fit couler un peu d'eau et s'en aspergea le visage. Elle entendit les souliers de Hermione sur le carrelage un peu humide. Elle était tout près d'elle. Trop prêt…

« Pansy, ça…

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

- Et bien, je me disais que…

- Il parait que Blaise t'a demandé de ressortir avec toi. Tu as répondu ? »

Sa voix était nerveuse, un peu pressante. Hermione fronça légèrement les sourcils, ne comprenant pas à quoi était dû son énervement. Pansy avait les mains sur la céramique fendillée, s'appuyant sur le lavabo, la tête penchée en avant, ses cheveux noirs cachant son visage. Tout semblait être tendu, que ce soit son dos, l'articulation de ses épaules ou ses mains crispées et recourbées comme des serres.

En effet, Blaise était enfin venu la voir pour lui demander de façon directe de ressortir avec lui. Sans aucune hésitation, Hermine lui avait dit non, comme si ce mot sortait du plus profond d'elle-même. Il était sorti tellement soudainement que Blaise avait arrondi les yeux de surprise. Sans doute s'était-il imaginé qu'elle aurait accepté, qu'elle se serait jetée dans ses bras… Mais elle avait refusé, et avait tourné les talons. Elle avait senti sa main large et ferme s'enrouler autour de son bras et la retourner. La jeune fille lui avait jeté un regard mauvais.

Le monde ne tourne pas autour de toi, Blaise, et il est hors de question que je me remette en couple, maintenant que je me sens mieux, avec un homme qui m'a trompée dès le premier jour, avait-elle répliquée. Statufié, Blaise l'avait lâchée, entrouvrant les lèvres comme pour lui dire quelque chose, mais rien n'était sorti de sa bouche. Hermione lui avait jeté un regard noir avant de partir, blessée parce que Blaise n'avait pas réfuté ce que lui avait dit Pansy.

« Oui. Je lui ai dit non.

- Ah bon ? Alors qu'il t'a demandé de sortir avec toi ?

- Comment tu as…

- Rencontré Daphné, elle l'a vu rentrer furieux dans la salle commune. Il parait qu'il cherchait « cette espèce de salope » qui a osé te parler.

- Il sait que c'est toi ?

- Non. Mais ça ne peut qu'être une fille. Bref. Pourquoi tu as refusé alors qu'il était à toi ?

- Il n'était pas à moi. Ce n'est pas en lui cédant tout de suite…

- Il a beaucoup réfléchi. C'est Draco qui me…

- Pansy, mais qu'est-ce que tu as, à la fin ?!

- Ce que j'ai ?

- Oui, ce que tu as ! Tu es furieuse et je ne sais même pas pourquoi ! Tu ne vas pas bien, ça se voit, et…

- Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire que je n'aille pas bien ?! »

Sa voix était montée dans les aiguës, et elle s'était retournée vers Hermione. Ses yeux s'étaient comme assombris, ils brillaient de colère. C'était un peu comme si Pansy était redevenue l'espace d'un instant cette espèce de petite conne qu'elle avait été pendant toutes ces années, comme si ce voile de douceur qui s'était posé sur son visage depuis des semaines avait disparu.

« Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ?! »

Peste. Petite peste.

Petite peste à la voix aiguë, au regard sombre, à la langue de serpent.

« Tu es mon amie, non ?! C'est normal que je m'inquiète !

- Ton amie ? Je ne suis pas ton amie ! On n'a jamais été amie ! Tu ne sais pas qui je suis, tu ne me connais pas ! Je n'ai pas d'amies, je n'en ai jamais eues ! Je déteste les filles !

- Arrête, c'est pas vrai ! Et tu le sais très bien ! Ca fait des semaines qu'on se fréquente, des semaines qu'on…

- Qu'on se fréquente ?! Dans ces putains de chiottes ou dans la salle sur demande ?! A l'abri de tous les regards ?! T'appelle une amitié, toi ?!

- Mais c'est quoi, ton problème ?!

- Tu veux savoir c'est quoi, mon problème ?! »

Soudain, Pansy se redressa. Hermione se rendit alors compte qu'elle était un peu plus grande qu'elle. Elle vit la jeune fille sauter sur elle et elle faillit pousser un cri, mais les mains blanches de la Serpentard avaient emprisonné sa tête et sa bouche était contre la sienne.

Pansy Parkinson l'embrassait.

Les yeux grands ouverts, Hermione se laissa faire, sans répondre, alors que les lèvres de celle qui avait toujours été la peste de Serpentard, le Pékinois comme disait Ron et Dean, était contre les siennes. Son cœur battait à la chamade, pulsait dans sa poitrine, tambourinait dans sa cage thoracique.

Pansy l'embrassait…

Le baiser fut bref. Quand il se termina, Pansy la repoussa et tourna la tête sur le côté, les joues rouges, fuyant son regard.

« Voilà où il est, mon problème. »

Hermione ne savait pas quoi dire. Pas quoi faire. Le bain, son embarras, ses paroles à propos de son corps, la presque nudité devant la baignoire… Ses doigts qui tripotaient sa manche ou le fil qui en dépassait, le son de sa voix, ses yeux noirs… Tout lui revenait en mémoire, toute cette gêne et ce trouble revenaient en elle. Son visage était brûlant, reflétait tous les sentiments contradictoires qu'elle ressentait.

Elle en venait à oublier le propre embarras de Pansy, dont le monde était en train de s'écrouler : elle avait fait la plus belle connerie de toute sa vie.

Alors Pansy voulut partir, le corps tendu à l'extrême et le cœur au bord des lèvres. Mais Hermione la retint.

« Pansy, attends !

- Quoi, attends ?! »

Elle s'arrêta de marcher vers la porte, mais elle ne regardait pas Hermione. Elle ne voulait pas la voir, son visage reflétant son dégoût, de la tristesse, ou encore de l'incompréhension. Il n'y avait rien à dire. Le mieux à faire était de fermer sa gueule.

« Ecoute, Pansy… Ca ne me dégoute pas… »

Hermione ne savait pas quoi dire. Tout se chamboulait dans sa tête. Pansy venait de l'embrasser, ses pensées étaient tournées vers Blaise, sa bouche avait été contre la sienne, son ex était loin, très loin d'elle…

Pansy tourna enfin la tête vers elle. L'autre semblait complètement pommée. Pansy se mordilla la lèvre, sachant que la situation ne devait pas s'éterniser.

« T'es troublée ? »

Elle avait posé cette question en fronçant les sourcils, comme si elle ne croyait pas du tout à la question qu'elle venait de poser. Hermione se pinça les lèvres. L'air de dire « oui, mais… ».

« Ca marche pas comme ça, Hermione.

- Ecoute, tu me troubles, je me sens bien avec toi, et l'autre jour… »

Hermione s'était rapprochée d'elle. Pas assez près pour qu'elles puissent se toucher en tendant le bras, mais assez pour pouvoir réellement se regarder dans les yeux, sans avoir plusieurs mètres entre elles.

« C'est pas comme ça que ça marche ! C'est pas comme avec un mec que tu prends et que tu peux jeter comme un mouchoir usagé. Au pire, tu subiras quelques réflexions, mais on ne t'insultera jamais.

- Mais je ne suis pas lesbienne, moi ! J'ai jamais été attirée par une femme !

- Précisément ! »

Le ton montait. Haut, trop haut. On devait les entendre, dans le couloir.

« T'aime pas les femmes, alors…

- Mais je suis attirée par toi, Pansy ! Tu me troubles, je ne sais pas pourquoi…

- Parce que je me suis foutue à poils ?! C'est pour ça que t'es troublée, pas pour autre chose !

- Mais si ! Pansy, écoute-moi !

- Moi, on me prend ou on me prend pas ! Il n'y a pas d'entre deux ! Si c'est pour me faire plaisir ou ne pas vexer, c'est même pas la peine ! On me prend en entier ou on ne me prend pas du tout ! »

Elle n'avait jamais fait cette erreur. Draco l'avait faite, par contre. Il avait autorisé quelqu'un à venir vers lui, pour essayer, comme ça, mais sans le prendre en entier. En choisissant seulement certaines parts de lui et en repoussant d'autres traits de son caractère. Et Draco en souffrait, car il n'était pas parfait. Pas assez bien pour qu'on prenne tout de lui, pas assez bon pour qu'on aille jusqu'à l'aimer à moitié, parce qu'il n'y avait qu'une moitié de potable.

Pansy ne voulait pas de ça. Elle le voyait déjà bien assez souffrir dans sa situation pour ne pas vouloir vivre dans la même situation. Plus d'une fois, elle lui avait dit de cesser tout lien avec ce sale type qui osait le mettre dans un tel état, mais jamais Draco n'avait renoncé. Il espérait en silence que ce connard finirait par accepter ce qui n'allait pas, chez lui. Qu'il finirait par cesser de faire le tri et de ne prendre que ce qui lui plaisait.

Hermione ne devait pas la prendre au hasard et renier une partie d'elle. Hermione devait la prendre comme elle était, devait savoir à quoi s'attendre.

« Alors réfléchis. Si c'est ça que tu veux, tu dois renoncer à Blaise. Je n'accepte pas la tromperie.

- Mais…

- Le cœur a des raisons que la raison ignore. Je ne peux pas t'empêcher de l'aimer. Mais c'est moi ou lui. Soit honnête avec toi-même : t'es mal dans ta peau et tu es prête à te jeter tête la première dans n'importe quoi, pourvu que ça te permette d'oublier tes problèmes et te donne l'impression de passer outre. Alors, renon… »

Mais Hermione se jeta sur elle et prit son visage entre ses mains, et ce fut elle qui l'embrassa. Ce fut doux, d'abord, comme leur premier baiser.

Mais ce fut différent. Ce fut différent car Pansy l'attrapa, enserrant sa taille entre ses bras, comme si elle craignait qu'elle ne s'échappe. Le baiser était plus franc, la jeune fille répondait clairement. Un de ses bras se glissa autour de ses épaules, la plaquant contre elle. Leurs poitrines se touchaient, l'une contre l'autre. Hermione devint plus écarlate qu'elle ne l'était déjà, alors que Pansy suçotait sa lèvre. Hermione voulut soudain la repousser, mais ses lèvres s'entrouvrirent et la langue de la Serpentard glissa dans sa bouche.

C'était un vrai baiser. Un vrai baiser, comme elle en avait échangé avec Blaise. Le genre de baiser un peu dégoûtant la première fois, un mélange de salive et le premier contact un peu déroutant avec une autre langue que la sienne. Le genre de baiser qui vous laissait pantois, haletant, qui pouvait éveiller le désir, mais qui n'avait jamais été vraiment quelque chose que Hermione aimait, car c'était un baiser d'adulte, un baiser qu'elle ne savait pas mener ou suivre. Blaise savait embrasser, bien même, et Pansy aussi, manifestement. Leurs bouches semi-ouvertes, leurs langues qui bataillaient, les lèvres qui glissaient l'une contre l'autre…

La légère excitation dans son ventre, sous sa peau…

Ses propres mains dans les cheveux noirs, doux, doux comme des cheveux de filles, et non pas frisés et rêches comme ceux de Blaise…

Leurs poitrines collées, leurs hanches serrées…

Hermione Granger embrassait une fille…

* * *

><p><strong>Merci de m'avoir lue ! J'espère que ça vous a plu !<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** Les personnages de Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas, mais l'histoire, si!

**Couple:** Pansy / Hermione.

**Rating:** T.

En espérant que cette suite vous plaira :)

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 3<span>

Quelque chose clochait. Dans le fond, ce n'était pas nouveau : tout dans sa vie clochait, elle n'était pas à une bizarrerie près. Mais en l'occurrence, le fait que Hermione Granger soit entrée dans sa vie de cette manière était, vraiment, quelque chose qui clochait.

Assise près de Draco, qui notait le cours de sa petite écriture nerveuse, Pansy avait une vue panoramique sur la salle de classe. Ils étaient en cours de Sortilège et le professeur Flitwick était parti dans des explications théoriques ponctuées de démonstrations. Les élèves tout devant, les plus assidus, avaient la tête penchées vers l'avant, écrivant peut-être mot à mot ce que racontait leur professeur, ceux du fond suivant avec moins d'assiduité. Si Pansy s'était installée au dernier rang avec Draco, c'était parce que tous deux voulaient garder un œil sur les objets de leurs pensées respectives, et tous deux se trouvaient quasiment au même endroit.

Au deuxième rang, Hermione avait la tête baissée vers sa feuille, ses boucles châtain pointant vers le plafond, révélant à certains petits endroits la blancheur de sa nuque. Contrairement à Draco, Pansy avait beaucoup de mal à détacher les yeux de la jeune fille, il fallait parfois que son ami lui donne un coup de coude pour qu'elle repose les yeux sur son parchemin. D'où leur position stratégique, aussi, au fond de la classe…

Une semaine. Une putain de semaine qu'elles sortaient ensemble. Il n'y avait rien eu d'explicite, après leur baiser. Elles s'étaient séparées en entendant une toilette glouglouter, puis Mimi émerger de l'eau en hurlant. Les deux jeunes filles avaient préféré sortir plutôt que de supporter ses jérémiades et, au détour d'un couloir, voyant au loin des Serpentards, elles s'étaient quittées, d'un commun accord.

Depuis, elles s'étaient revues. Elles n'allaient plus dans les toilettes, par peur de se faire chopper et pour ne pas s'attirer les commentaires de Mimi. Elles se retrouvaient plutôt dans la Salle sur demande, voire dans la salle de bain des préfets. Hermione avait rougi en lui disant qu'elles se feraient forcément attraper, mais Pansy lui rappela que les préfets avaient des heures, de façon à ce qu'ils ne se rencontrent pas tous au même moment dans la salle d'eau. Elle connaissait celles de Draco, et elle savait aussi qu'il fraudait : il ne se lavait jamais le soir, comme c'était écrit sur le papier, mais le matin, avant le lever de ses camarades. Tel un chat, tous les cheveux de Hermione s'étaient hérissés : mais il n'avait pas le droit ! Si tout le monde faisait comme lui…

Il suffisait d'un baiser pour la faire taire, et Merlin savait comme elle était bavarde, surtout quand elle était énervée. Elle avait pourtant fraudé, elle aussi, et plus d'une fois avec ses deux amis. Son sens de la justice et du respect des règles étaient impressionnant, quand on pensait à toutes ces fois où elle avait violé les règles… Et une fois encore, dans l'intimité de la salle sur demande ou dans la salle de bains des préfets, verrouillée d'un sort pour plus de sécurité même si c'était interdit, Hermione Granger violait encore les règles.

Dans chacun de ses gestes, il était visible que Hermione n'était pas lesbienne, mais il était aussi visible qu'elle ne connaissait pas grand-chose aux choses de l'amour. De façon un peu trop franche, Pansy lui avait demandé en fronçant les sourcils si Blaise l'avait vraiment initiée aux plaisirs de la chair, pour qu'elle soit aussi pudique, que ce soit dans les baisers qu'elle peinait à rendre, les caresses trop timides ou encore cette répugnance à se mettre nue. Ecarlate, la Gryffondor s'était énervée : d'une, cela ne la regardait pas, et de deux, oui elle était nulle, Blaise avait été son premier copain.

Loin de s'offusquer, Pansy se demanda intérieurement si ce n'était pas une des raisons qui avaient poussé Blaise à la quitter, cette pudicité qu'il avait sans doute essayé d'atténuer mais sans grand succès. Evidemment, la jeune fille était à mille lieues de penser que cette réserve était somme toute assez naturelle chez les moldues, les filles ne prenaient pas de bains collectifs. Et Hermione n'avait pas envie de lui expliquer cela : elle lui avait déjà raconté comment les moldus circulaient et Pansy avait été tellement hallucinée par ces moyens terriblement lents, peu agréables et stupides que Hermione avait décidé de ne plus évoquer les… « défauts » des moldus.

Elles parlaient beaucoup. Depuis une semaine, elles se voyaient de plus en plus, et se parlaient beaucoup. C'était un peu comme si la situation s'était débloquée, comme s'il n'y avait plus de réelles retenues entre elles. Peut-être parce qu'elles savaient toutes les deux qu'elles prenaient des risques, si jamais elles étaient découvertes. Elles seraient toutes les deux coupables.

Ou peut-être était-ce simplement parce qu'elles avaient envie de parler, envie de communiquer avec l'autre. Parce que Pansy était, malgré, l'oreille la plus attentive qu'elle n'avait jamais eu, et parce que Hermione ne la jugerait jamais. Et puis, c'était si simple… Assises l'une contre l'autre, parler, se regarder, se jauger du regard… Se demander si on doit aller plus loin, et puis bof, c'est bien comme ça…

Un début de relation. Voilà ce que c'était : un début de relation. Elles sortaient ensemble. De façon plus ou moins officielle, plus ou moins consenties… plus ou moins sérieuse… mais le fait était qu'elles étaient ensemble.

Que dans le secret d'une salle mystérieuse, elles s'embrassaient.

Que dans les couloirs bondés, elles se jetaient des regards.

Que dans les salles de classe, elles se surveillaient du coin de l'œil, constamment.

Et c'était bizarre.

Bizarre que Hermione Granger, sentant son regard brûler sa nuque, finisse par tourner la tête vers elle pour lui lancer un regard agacé, alors que Pansy savait très bien que dans le fond, elle s'en trouvait flattée. Et c'était mignon à voir, ses joues un peu rosées, ses yeux noisettes ourlés de cils noircis par du mascara lui ordonnant silencieusement de cesser son manège.

Et pendant tout le cours, Pansy ne la lâcherait pas des yeux, tout au fond de la salle.

**OoO**

Elles étaient dans la salle sur demande et Hermione avait étalé ses bouquins autour d'elle, par terre. Pansy avait du mal à gérer son temps, entre ses devoirs et ses rendez-vous secrets, donc elles avaient décidé d'allier les deux : elles se voyaient pour travailler, ou plutôt, Hermione lui expliquait ce qu'elle ne comprenait pas. Hermione était bien plus patiente et pédagogue que Draco, en partie parce qu'elle était trop habituée à ce qu'on lui pique ses devoirs sans vraiment écouter à fond ses explications, cela lui faisait donc plaisir que Pansy préfère l'écouter parler plutôt que de se contenter de ses travaux.

A vrai dire, leur relation était vraiment basée sur la discussion et l'écoute mutuelle. Hermione n'avait sans doute jamais été aussi bavarde depuis qu'elle la connaissait : il fallait dire aussi que peu de personnes l'écoutaient, d'habitude, que ce soit ses meilleurs amis ou ses camarades de dortoir. On se fichait pas mal de sa science… cependant, quand elle avait vraiment besoin de parler, elle savait qu'elle pouvait bénéficier d'une oreille attentive. Surtout venant de Harry. Ron était plus de venu une sorte de grand frère qui sortait les dents quand on lui cassait les pieds.

Parler avec Pansy était complètement différent, car elle, elle avait l'habitude de discuter avec ses copines et son attirance pour les femmes la rendait plus sensible à ce qu'elles lui racontaient. Elle savait ce que c'était que de ne pas être attentif à ce que l'on disait et à ne pas être comprise. Avant tout, Pansy était une fille, et Hermione réalisait à quel point c'était facile de lui parler, comparé à Blaise, qui ne comprenait pas la moitié de ce qu'elle ressentait. C'était un mec, lui disait Pansy. Les mecs ne peuvent pas comprendre ce que c'est qu'avoir ses règles, une migraine affreuse ou des réticences à faire l'amour. Avec une fille, c'est plus facile.

Et elle en fit l'expérience…

« Putain je suis crevée, on peut pas finir demain ?

- On termine le devoir de McGonagall avant. Allez, il te reste trente centimètres de parchemin à faire !

- Ca me soule…

- Ca te soulera encore plus demain. Allez, finis ! »

De mauvaise grâce, Pansy continua à rédiger son argumentation tandis que Hermione finissait son devoir de Runes. Elle termina sa transcription avant la Serpentard qui lutta pour parvenir à la fin de sa feuille sans être tentée d'écrire plus gros pour aller plus vite. Elle détestait faire ça, parce que les profs connaissaient leurs écritures et le voyait tout de suite, mais aussi parce qu'après elle devait subir un sermon de Hermione qui le supportait encore moins. Quand elle eut terminé, Pansy poussa son parchemin par terre et croisa les bras sur la table basse où elles travaillaient, posant sa tête dessus et lâchant un soupir de soulagement.

« J'en pouvais plus !

- Je suis fière de toi. »

Et la Gryffondor se pencha vers elle pour l'embrasser sur la joue. Elle se retint de rougir en voyant la légère surprise sur le visage de Pansy, qui esquissa ensuite un sourire provoquant.

« J'aurais préféré sur la bouche.

- Je fais des progrès.

- C'est vrai. Tu te débrouilles bien, pour une hétéro.

- Je suis bi.

- On n'a pas encore fait l'amour, donc tu n'es pas bi.

- Je le deviendrais si on le faisait ?

- Non. Mais tu aurais une raison valable de le penser. »

Pansy ferma les yeux. Elle paraissait fatiguée. Hermione ne savait quoi penser de ce qu'elle lui disait, ni même de ce qu'elle ressentait. Elle se mordilla la lèvre, puis se leva pour s'agenouiller juste derrière son amie qui émit un petit bruit interrogatif, avant de pousser un soupir de soulagement en sentant ses bras enlacer sa taille, sa poitrine se presser contre son dos et sa tête contre la sienne.

« C'est confortable ?

- Pas vraiment. Quand est-ce que tu me prendras au sérieux ?

- Aucune idée. Peut-être quand tu arrêteras de te pavaner devant Blaise.

- Je ne me pavane pas devant lui !

- Ouais ouais, c'est c'qu'on dit… »

Pansy se redressa en arrière et leva les bras pour s'étirer comme un chat, puis ils retombèrent et une de ses mains s'avantura dans la chevelure indomptable de Hermione. La jeune fille tourna un peu la tête et lui embrassa la joue, de façon plus tendre, plus profonde.

« Je vais pas tarder à y aller.

- Tes gardes du corps te posent encore des questions ?

- Ron s'inquiète, c'est normal…

- Tu veux pas qu'on dorme ensemble ?

- Quoi ?! »

Pansy retint un grognement quand elle sentit soudain la jeune fille s'écarter brusquement d'elle. Elle poussa un soupir en se passant une main lasse sur le visage.

« Je t'ai pas demandé si tu voulais coucher avec moi, je t'ai demandé si tu voulais _dormir_.

- Je… Excuse-moi…

- C'est pas grave. »

Elle se leva, énervée, et alla chercher son sac pour rassembler ses affaires. Derrière elle, Hermione ne disait rien. Qu'est-ce qu'elle aurait pu dire, de toute manière ? Qu'elle était désolée, qu'elle aurait bien voulu, mais que… Oh et puis zut…

Pansy en avait marre. Elle avait la sale impression d'être une perverse alors que ses demandes n'avaient rien d'ambiguës. Cela faisait tout de même un mois qu'elles sortaient ensemble, se voyant régulièrement et le plus souvent le soir, dans cette pièce ou dans la salle de bain des préfets, comme toujours, voire parfois dans des salles de cours désaffectées. Les choses avaient un peu avancées… mais trop peu, au goût de la Serpentard, qui aurait voulu que Hermione fasse davantage de pas en avant.

Elle ne demandait pas la lune… Elle voulait juste que sa petite amie vienne l'embrasser de façon plus spontanée et sur la bouche si possible, pas sur la joue ou dans les cheveux comme une amie proche pourrait le faire. Elle aurait voulu aussi que Hermione se laisse un peu tripoter, à défaut de vouloir le faire elle-même, mais Pansy ne pouvait pas lui pincer les fesses ou lui effleurer la poitrine sans que la gêne ne vienne bloquer la Gryffondor. De quoi refroidir ses ardeurs…

Mais elle se posait aussi beaucoup de questions. Pourquoi diable Hermione avait-elle décidé de s'engager dans une telle relation si elle n'était même pas fichue d'accepter que Pansy lui touche les seins ? Blaise devait forcément le faire, était-ce donc si étrange et désagréable qu'une autre fille le lui fasse ? Elle se contentait de baisers maladroits et d'effleurements plus ou moins volontaires. Et ça la faisait chier. Royalement…

« Pansy, je suis désolée…

- Y'a rien de pervers, Hermione. Je ne vais pas mettre ma main dans ta culotte quand tu t'y attendras le moins…

- C'est pas ça !

- C'est quoi alors ?! »

La brune se retourna vers elle et lui jeta un regard qui en disait long sur ses pensées.

« Il est où, le problème ? Hermione, ça fait un mois qu'on est ensemble, qu'on se découvre, qu'on passe du temps ensemble. C'est toujours moi qui viens chercher ton contact, et quand je le fais, tu me rejettes une fois sur deux, ou alors tu te braques. Putain, je suis une nana mais j'ai besoin de te toucher, merde ! Là, tout de suite, j'ai pas envie de m'envoyer en l'air avec toi, j'ai pas envie de te voir à poil non plus, mais j'ai besoin de te prendre dans mes bras, de te tripoter, parce que _tout le monde_ fait ça ! Dis-moi clairement où est le problème, Hermione, on ira plus vite. »

La Gryffondor secoua la tête. Comment lui dire qu'elle avait peur de ne pas être à la hauteur, qu'elle était maladroite, qu'elle savait à peine répondre à un baiser et qu'elle ne savait pas quoi faire quand on la touchait ? Que c'était gênant, qu'elle n'aimait pas son corps, qu'elle se sentait stupide ? Alors qu'elle avait envie que Pansy la prenne dans ses bras, parce que c'était agréable, parce qu'elle savait la détendre, sans aller trop loin… et que ce qu'elle ressentait dans ses bras était si perturbant qu'elle se braquait…

Merlin, mais comment lui faire comprendre qu'elle était quasiment terrifiée à l'idée d'être plus troublée par ses baisers que par ceux de Blaise ? Qu'elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle avait envie d'aller plus loin, que ça lui faisait peur ?

Comment lui expliquer tout ça…

« J'arrive pas à…

- On va faire simple. T'aime être avec moi ?

- Oui.

- T'aime quand je te touche ?

- Oui.

- Pourquoi tu te braques ? Pourquoi tu as peur ?

- Parce que je suis nulle ? »

Elle ne sut comme interpréter ce soupir à fendre l'âme, ni l'air exaspéré de cette fille qu'elle avait encore du mal à considérer comme sa petite amie.

« Qui c'est qui t'as dit que t'étais nulle ?

- Je le sais.

- Blaise t'as déjà fait des remarques ? »

La rougeur de ses joues était plus que révélatrice. Pendant quelques secondes, la brune se demanda bien ce que cet abruti avait pu lui dire : quoi, elle savait pas la lui tripoter donc il lui avait fait une remarque bien placée qui l'avait complètement braquée ? Ou alors leur première fois avait été catastrophique, comme toutes les premières fois d'ailleurs, et il n'avait pas manqué de le lui dire aussi ?

« Il ne m'a pas dit que j'étais nulle. Mais… je l'ai compris. Et puis même, je suis pas faite pour ça…

- Ca s'apprend.

- Je sais même pas embrasser, et…

- Hermione, je t'en prie, ça fait un mois qu'on est ensemble et j'adore t'embrasser. C'est le seul truc que j'adore faire, vu que tu me laisses pas te peloter. Et arrête de rougir comme ça, c'est ridicule. Blague à part, ça commence à me gonfler, donc soit tu te décides à faire un bon pas en avant, soit on s'arrête là.

- Faire un bon pas en avant, c'est passer la nuit avec toi ?

- Nan. C'est que ce soit toi qui viennes me chercher pour faire un câlin. Et pas le contraire. »

**OoO**

Lavande et Parvati n'avaient jamais bavé, quand elle partait passer la nuit avec Blaise. Hermione ne l'avait jamais fait non plus, et elle était persuadée qu'elles ne diraient rien pour cette nuit. A Poudlard, les filles étaient de vraies commères… mais il fallait croire que les questions sur sexes n'étaient pas le genre de choses que les copines de dortoir révélaient facilement, à moins que la concernée soit une vraie peste. Mais c'était rare.

Elles passèrent la nuit ensemble. D'abord, elles investirent la salle de bain des préfets pour se laver, puis, elles retournèrent sans se faire chopper à la salle sur demande qui se transforma en une confortable chambre à coucher. Hermione était angoissée, comme la première fois où elle avait fait l'amour avec Blaise. Elle savait qu'il ne se passerait rien, Pansy avait toujours été respectueuse envers elle… et elle avait confiance. Ce n'était pas pour autant qu'elle était rassurée. A vrai dire, elle était même terrifiée à l'idée de passer une nuit avec cette fille qui était son ennemie, quelques mois auparavant, et qui était à présent, par un curieux concours de circonstances, devenue sa petite amie.

Et ce fut cette nuit là que ces termes prirent toute leur ampleur, toute leur signification…

La lumière était éteinte. Il n'y avait absolument plus aucune barrière pour Pansy. Elles étaient sous les draps, en chemises de nuit, fournies par la salle à leur entrée. La petite culotte blanche qu'elle portait lui paraissait être une bien mince protection aux mains de la brune… qui ne tardèrent pas à toucher sa peau…

Pansy fut extrêmement patiente, et d'une douceur incroyable. Jamais Hermione n'aurait cru que la jeune puisse offrir de tels trésors de tendresse et de compréhension, face à son appréhension et ses angoisses. Elle se contenta d'abord de la prendre dans ses bras et d'emmêler leurs jambes, et quand Hermione se détendit, elle laissa ses mains vagabonder, mais jamais trop bas, ou de façon appuyée.

Elle lui toucha la poitrine, presque de façon hésitante. Elle lui toucha les cuisses, les massant, semblant apprécier la chaire qui se trouvait autour des os. Elle lui toucha le ventre, les cheveux, le visage…

Elle l'embrassa, avec douceur, avec ferveur…

Sans ambiguïté nu vulgarité, Pansy Parkinson la câlina sous les draps, l'apaisant. Hermione ne fit quasiment rien, et quand elle tenta de lui rendre la pareille, Pansy remit gentiment ses mains là où elles se trouvaient. Avant qu'elles ne s'endorment, elle lui glissa à l'oreille que ce serait à elle de faire les premiers pas, la prochaine fois.

Etrangement, Hermione se sentit confiante.

Et étrangement…

Elle eut conscience que Pansy n'était ni une amie, ni une camarade de classe.

Mais bel et bien sa petite amie…

**OoO**

Pansy retint un juron et invoqua tous les mages de la terre, morts ou encore vivants, pour que l'expression de son visage de se relâche pas. Elle tourna lentement la tête et foudroya du regard Hermione qui rentra comme une fleur dans la salle de classe.

« Putain Granger, regarde où tu marches ! Mais elle se croit où cette conne, à nous bousculer comme ça ?! »

Pansy ne répondit pas à Tracey. Elle préféra rassembler ses maigres ressources pour lutter contre cette furieuse envie de rougir et ce sourire niais qui risquait d'apparaître sur son visage d'une seconde à l'autre.

Hermione lui avait pincé les fesses.

Finalement, elle parvint à lever les yeux vers sa copine et à répliquer vertement que depuis que ses cheveux avaient enfin trouvé un aspect convenable, cette bouffonne se croyait tout permis. Tracey l'approuva vivement et maugréa après cet espèce de rat de bibliothèque qui se prenait pour une belle gosse alors qu'elle était toujours aussi moche.

Pansy s'assit comme toujours au fond de la classe avec Draco. Elle passa la moitié du temps à suivre le discours ennuyant à souhait de leur nouveau professeur de défense contre les forces du mal et l'autre moitié à jeter des regards à Hermione qui ne tourna pas un seul instant la tête vers elle, prenant assidument le cours. Pansy était certaine que son regard devait lui brûler la nuque et la maudit pour sa patience. Et pour ce soudain éclat de lucidité qui avait fait basculer leur relation…

Il fallait croire que cette nuit passée ensemble avait complètement chamboulé Hermione, qui avait enfin accepté l'idée qu'elle puisse être attirée par une femme et éprouver du bien-être à son contact. C'était la seule explication, car sinon, Pansy ne voyait pas _pourquoi_ la jeune fille se mettait à la provoquer gentiment, _en public_, et répondait de façon aussi honnête quand la brune lui faisait des avances. Il y avait toujours un certain embarras, chez Hermione… mais plus de gêne.

On aurait dit qu'elle avait soudainement pris confiance en elle et qu'elle avait décidé de vivre cette relation à fond.

Et Pansy ne savait si elle devait en être heureuse ou en être inquiète. Car la Hermione qui se laissait faire et qui l'embrassait volontiers la faisait carrément fondre… Et c'était étrange. C'était même… terrifiant. Jamais Pansy n'aurait imaginé que cette fille puisse un jour répondre à ses avances, tout cela demeurait du fantasme. Hermione était quasiment un être asexué : peu de poitrine, des cheveux hérissés dans tous les sens, un visage banal et un corps qui l'était tout autant… Un rat de bibliothèque en puissance qui avait fréquenté un homme dont elle était tombé amoureuse. Une fille banale vivant une histoire banale…

Pourquoi s'était-elle soudain retrouvée dans ses bras ? Parce qu'elle était perdue. Pourquoi y demeurait-elle, pourquoi cherchait-elle à aller toujours plus loin ? Parce qu'elle se cherchait, peut-être…

Oui, c'était forcément ça. Hermione se cherchait. Elle était troublée, elle se sentait mieux, et elle cherchait à comprendre, plutôt que de refouler et faire comme si de rien n'était.

Et c'était terrifiant…

Terrifiant, car incontrôlable…

Pansy avait du mal à gérer la situation, à tenir cette fille assez loin d'elle pour que son cœur ne s'emballe pas et que son esprit explose d'espoirs. C'était compliqué de maintenant sur ses distances, alors qu'elle l'avait mise au pied du mur, lui reprochant sa gêne et sa réserve. Pansy détestait fréquenter des hétéros, car il n'était pas simple de se faire comprendre avec elles. Elles étaient toujours dans l'excès : soit trop loin, soit trop proches…

« Vas-tu prendre des notes, à un moment donné ?

- Laisse-moi tranquille.

- Tu glisses, Pansy, tu glisses… »

Elle jeta un regard mauvais à Draco qui l'ignora superbement.

« Toi, tu ne glisses pas. Tu plonges.

- Au moins, je profite. Toi, tu butines. »

Que lui répondre ? Il n'avait pas tord, et elle le savait très bien. Il avait beau ne pas être heureux en couple, si on pouvait donner ce nom à la relation qu'il entretenait, au moins il y avait quelque chose entre eux : pas de timidité cachant l'embarras et de sexe pudique. Avec Hermione… Tout n'était que caresses, baisers volés et câlins. Un début de relation comme les autres… Cela ne faisait qu'un mois qu'elles étaient ensemble… Mais… rien ne lui promettait qu'elle reste avec elle, si jamais Blaise venait à se montrer plus insistant et désespéré. Hermione ne lui appartenait pas et elle n'était pas avec elle parce qu'elle voulait découvrir quelque chose. Elle avait beau commencer à apprécier, presque à assumer cette relation secrète, elle n'était pas là parce qu'elle voulait découvrir et explorer de nouvelles sensations.

Pansy n'était pas un jouet. Sa position était meilleure que celle de Draco. Mais lui, au moins, vivait une vraie relation, avec du cul, des baisers sauvages et de la passion…

« Fais attention à toi. Blaise n'a pas lâché le morceau.

- Il la laisse tranquille, en ce moment.

- Il est vexé. Mais il l'aime encore.

- A croire que tu aimes me faire du mal… »

Le blond leva enfin les yeux de sa feuille et regarda Pansy de façon très franche. Pas d'ironie, de colère, de moquerie dans ses yeux bleus… juste une sorte de tendresse.

« Je m'y prendrai autrement, si c'était le cas. »

Et elle le savait. Ce qu'il craignait, c'était qu'elle se fasse de faux espoirs et qu'il soit obligé de la ramasser à la petite cuillère. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle devienne comme lui, dépendant d'un être qui ne l'aimerait que superficiellement. Il ne voulait pas la voir détruite… Draco était comme un animal pris au piège, et tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était que son amie ne se prenne pas le pied dans le même piège à loups.

A la fin du cours, Pansy sortit précipitamment de la pièce et partit en direction des toilettes des filles, où elle fut surprise de constater l'absence de Mimi Geignarde. Elle eut beau écouter, elle ne l'entendit pas pleurnicher ou jouer avec l'eau d'une cuvette. Parfois, la jeune fille se demandait bien comment le fantôme pouvait occuper ses journées, vu qu'elle ne parlait quasiment à personne, sortant peu de ces toilettes ou alors se laissant glisser dans les canalisations, ce que les fantômes du château faisaient plutôt rarement, d'après ce qu'elle avait entendu.

La vie, ou plutôt la mort, devait être longue, dans ce château… dans ces toilettes que personne ne fréquentait.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

Pansy parvint à ne pas sursauter. Elle se retourna et fit une moue agacée à Hermione et referma la porte laissée ouverte par sa camarade.

« Je médite. Ca se voit pas ?

- Tu as l'air bien énervée pour quelqu'un qui médite. »

Pansy lui tira la langue puis s'avança vers elle pour la prendre dans ses bras tout en la plaquant contre la porte. Soudain, elle s'empara de la bouche de la Gryffondor qui émit un petit gémissement avant de lui répondre, timidement. Elles s'embrassèrent, de façon de plus en plus langoureuse, guidées par Pansy qui laissait ses mains descendre sur les hanches de sa petite amie, puis ses fesses, avant de remonter sagement un peu plus haut. Quand le baiser cessa, la brune cacha son visage dans le cou de l'autre et déposa des baisers dans son cou. Elle sentit les mains de Hermione caresser ses cheveux et son dos.

C'était bon, rassurant. Ca faisait du bien…

« Tu avais l'air toute chamboulée, au début du cours.

- Connasse.

- Ca me motive pour recommencer, tiens…

- C'est pas marrant, tu réagis plus quand je t'insulte…

- Les insultes, on les dit quand on ne sait plus quoi faire pour se défendre.

- Va chier. »

Pansy poussa un léger soupir quand Hermione lui embrassa la tête. C'était dans ces moments-là qu'elle comprenait pourquoi Potter et Weasley l'aimaient : son côté maman et rat de bibliothèque avait beau être très chiant par moment, elle n'en demeurait pas moins une fille attentionnée et tendre, à sa façon.

« Il parait que Weasley sort à nouveau avec Brown ?

- Pourquoi tu me parles de ça ?

- Comme ça. C'est sérieux entre eux ?

- J'en sais rien. C'est Ron qui lui a proposé, elle n'a pas mis longtemps à dire oui…

- Ok.

- Tu t'entends bien avec Lavande ?

- C'est une salope.

- Pansy ! »

Hermione la repoussa violemment et la darda de ses yeux noisette. Elle était furieuse. Le brune fit une moue exaspérée.

« Tu vois que ses bons côtés, Hermy.

- Et c'est quoi, ses mauvais côtés ? Quoi, juste parce qu'elle a couché avec Dean sans protection et qu'elle a failli tomber enceinte, elle doit passer pour une… Pansy, tu me déçois ! Lavande est mon amie, et…

- Elle est gouine. »

Cela lui cloua le bec. On aurait dit un poisson hors de l'eau, c'était plutôt amusant. Mais Pansy était loin d'être amusée, surtout quand elle regardait, de loin, le petit manège de cette dinde avec la belette.

« Co… Comment tu peux…

- Je le sais, c'est tout. Elle assume pas.

- Ca peut se comprendre…

- Ouais. Ca peut se comprendre. Mais ce qui ne peut _pas_ se comprendre, c'est qu'elle se fiche de la gueule d'une de mes copines. Les Serpentards ne sont pas polygames. »

Pansy fit volte-face et alla vers les lavabos pour laver ses mains moites. Elle n'aurait pas dû lui parler de ça… mais elle revoyait encore le visage de Tracey qui essayait tant bien que mal de cacher sa souffrance derrière la colère. Elle était d'une humeur exécrable depuis deux jours et passait ses nerfs sur Pansy qui laissait couler. C'était sa copine, elles avaient un peu fricoté ensemble, et même si elles avaient souvent des différents, c'était de son devoir de la soutenir.

Elle entendit les souliers de sa petite amie claquer sur le carrelage un peu humide et ses bars entourer sa taille, son front se poser au creux de ses épaules.

« Je ne savais pas. Je pensais que… avec Ron…

- Je connais pas Brown et je m'en tape de sa vie privée. Mais elle a fait du mal à ma copine. C'est une salope, point barre.

- Elle est homosexuelle ou…

- J'en sais rien et je m'en fous.

- Tu crois que ça pourrait m'arriver ?

- De quoi ?

- Ce genre de situation.

- Si jamais tu flashes pour un mec ou que tu veux retourner vers Blaise, épargne-moi les tromperies : tu me quittes et on n'en parle plus.

- Je te prends en entier ou je ne te prends pas, c'est ça ?

- Ouais. »

Quelque chose comme ça…

Mais Hermione ne serait jamais à elle.

Même en cet instant, alors qu'elle la tenait dans ses bras, son front contre son dos et ses cheveux bouclés caressant les siens…

« J'ai besoin que tu m'aides…

- Je t'ai pas fait de reproches. Epargne-moi juste ce genre de situation. Rien n'est pire que la tromperie. Et tu le sais, ça… Ne me fais pas subir ce qu'il t'a fait. »

Les bras de la jeune fille se resserrèrent autour d'elle. Pansy se dit que ce ne serait pas difficile de la mettre dans sa poche avec de tels arguments : Blaise l'avait trompé, c'était un homme qui ne pensait qu'au sexe, il était plus facile de se comprendre entre femmes… Mais à quoi bon l'embobiner, jouer avec ses souffrances pour la faire venir de son côté pour finalement tout perdre le jour où elle ferait son deuil de sa relation avec Blaise, se rendant compte qu'elle avait souffert, mais qu'elle aimait toujours les hommes. Ce serait jeter l'opprobre sur elle, quand leur relation serait découverte, et la perdre complètement quand elle la quitterait…

Pansy la voulait en entier, ou pas du tout. Elle la voulait consentante, conscience de ce que leur relation impliquait, et non pas aveuglée par des larmes de désespoir…

Dans un sens, elle se faisait du mal pour rien. Mais au moins, elle pouvait savourer sans remords chaque moment avec sa petite amie, chaque nouveau pas qu'elle faisait dans leur relation, chaque câlin, chaque baiser…

Et c'était mieux comme ça.

**OoO**

Tracey lui avait proposé une partie de jambes en l'air, histoire de tirer un train sur sa relation avec Brown, qui lui pourrissait l'existence. Elle fut étonnée que Pansy refuse : elle n'était certes pas du genre à écarter les cuisses pour un oui ou pour un non, mais elle n'était pas non plus de ces gonzesses qui attendait le grand amour pour coucher, ni même de sentiments. Du moment que la fille lui plaisait… Et Tracey était son genre de fille. Et pourtant, elle essuya un refus, qui lui fit plus de mal qu'elle ne l'aurait cru.

De toute façon, que Pansy sorte ou non avec Hermione, il n'aurait pas été bon qu'elle couche avec sa copine car cela aurait compliqué leurs relations. Tracey se serait accroché à elle et elles auraient fini par se détruire mutuellement. Cependant, il était difficile de lui expliquer pourquoi elle refusait, l'argument de l'amitié était bien maigre, pour cette fille au cœur brisé. Et il était inconcevable qu'elle lui avoue sa relation avec la Gryffondor. Tracey n'aurait pas cafté… pas sur le moment. Mais peut-être que plus tard, elle l'aurait fait. Et c'était hors de question…

Cela dit, Pansy n'avait pas pensé une seule seconde que Tracey, en dépit de son refus, continuerait à la coller comme ça. Il devenait difficile de quitter le dortoir pour rejoindre Hermione, elle venait même à la suivre à la bibliothèque ! Son mal d'amour la bouffait de l'intérieur et bien que Pansy la soutienne de tout cœur, il arrivait un moment où elle en avait vraiment raz-le-cul. Sa manie de se glisser dans son lit le soir, de lui prendre le bras dans les couloirs et, en plus, de venir piailler dans la bibliothèque pendant qu'elle bossait, ç'allait bien cinq minutes…

Sans compter Blaise qui grognait de plus belle parce que Hermione n'en avait rien à cirer de lui, Draco qui lui cassait les pieds avec les examens qui arrivaient et Gregory qui s'était mis en tête de la séduire… Non, vraiment, elle était gâtée…

_Je suis gouine, je sors avec un rat de bibliothèque, et je vous emmerde…_

Mais le pire, vraiment, le _pire_ dans cette histoire… C'était que même Hermione s'en mêlait. Et pourquoi ? Parce qu'elle venait de découvrir un sentiment jusqu'alors plus ou moins inconnu : la jalousie. Et c'était le pompon…

La jeune fille en avait plus qu'assez de voir Tracey pendu au bras de Pansy et son simple agacement vira à la colère quand Pansy essaya de lui explique, avec simplicité, que c'était une manière pour elle de pallier son manque cruel d'affection, et que comme Pansy avait refusé de coucher avec… Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle n'avait pas dit… Et elle qui avait cru que Hermione comprendrait et qu'elle ne se ferait ainsi pas de fausses idées… Elle aurait mieux fait de se la fermer, tiens !

Certes, Hermione avait tendance à se montrer plus câline et démonstrative, mais ses regards meurtriers et son ton mordant les rares fois où elles se rencontraient et se bousculaient avait quelque chose d'assez énervant. Dans ces moments-là, Pansy avait envie de hurler… Après Tracey, après Blaise, après le monde entier qui se liguait contre elle pour éloigner sa petite amie d'elle. Parce que ce salopard en profitait pour lui courir après, et Hermione avait tendance à se laisser approcher, en plus, cette garce…

Elle les haïssait. Tous autant qu'ils étaient…

Et puis un jour, la situation se calma. Hermione ne lui fit plus de reproches, lui expliquant qu'elle comprenait que son amie aille mal et qu'elle était désolée pour son comportement immature, que cela ne la dérangeait pas que Tracey soit si proche d'elle. Pile au moment où cette conne décida de la laisser tranquille… Pansy eut à nouveau envie de hurler. Mais elle se retint. Car elle pouvait à nouveau s'échapper pour rejoindre la Gryffondor qui s'était quelque peu décoincée…

Enfin, Hermione lui avait donné son accord pour la peloter. Et c'était un grand pas en avant. En dépit de ses précédentes menaces, la Gryffondor continuait à attendre sans vraiment chercher à aller vers elle, mais au moins, quand la brune commençait à lui faire des câlins, la jeune fille ne se braquait pas et se laissait faire, et répondait comme elle pouvait. C'est-à-dire timidement, comme d'habitude.

Hermione ne savait pas embrasser, ni faire de câlins, et encore moins y répondre. Pansy avait du mal à savoir si c'était Blaise qui avait manqué de le lui apprendre ou si c'était elle qui avait lâché le morceau, se jugeant trop nulle pour retenter l'expérience et s'améliorer. Car elle n'était pas plus bête qu'une autre, et Merlin savait comme elles avaient pu s'embrasser, et c'était bon. Embrasser une fille, il n'y avait rien de meilleur, et les réponses timides de Hermione étaient un vrai délice. De même que ses mains qui ne savaient pas où se poser, et comment faire…

Un soir, elles étaient dans la salle sur demande, allongées sur un lit. Leurs mains vagabondaient un peu, mais jamais de façon très osées. Hermione paraissait bien, détendue, ses cheveux bouclés encadrant son visage. Sur une impulsion, Pansy lui avait demandé si ç'avait marché sexuellement avec Blaise. S'il l'avait blessée, malmenée. Si c'était bon de faire l'amour avec lui, s'il l'avait chérie. Elle ne voulait pas de détails, juste savoir si c'était bon, ou mauvais, ou affreusement banal. Et avec honnêteté, la jeune fille lui avait avoué que ce n'était pas particulièrement agréable, ni mauvais. Juste qu'elle ne savait pas comme s'y prendre, que c'était une étape évidente et essentielle dans une relation amoureuse. Ils le faisaient, point.

Mais elle était nulle. C'était pas son truc.

Tu as déjà touché Blaise ? Lui avait-elle demandé.

Non, pas vraiment, lui avait-elle répondu.

Alors Pansy avait guidé ses mains. Elle avait soulevé sa chemise de nuit et avait guidé ses mains. Hermione, les joues écarlate, ne la quittait pas des yeux, alors que ses mains touchaient une peau que la sienne, un autre ventre, une autre poitrine. Et elle ferma les yeux quand elle sentit d'autres mains toucher la sienne…

Elles n'avaient pas fait l'amour, cette nuit-là. Ni celle-ci, ni les suivantes. Mais cette soirée qu'elles passèrent ensemble fut comme leur première fois… car elle les rapprocha comme jamais auparavant. Hermione ne fut ni choquée, ni embarrassées, alors que Pansy avait laissé ses mains se faire plus insistantes, elles avaient cherché sous sa chemise de nuit, sans jamais franchir le barrage de la culotte. Au contraire, elle paraissait, non pas décomplexée, mais moins coincée.

Un peu comme si elle avait compris certaines choses, et acceptées d'autres…

**OoO**

Il avait quelque chose qui avait changé dans l'attitude de Draco. Pansy lui avait récemment glissé que les choses avançaient avec Hermione, mais il avait à peine réagi. Sur le coup, elle s'était demandé si c'était du mépris ou de l'indifférence, mais voyant qu'il ne réagissait à quasiment rien de ce qu'elle pouvait lui raconter, elle se demanda s'il avait un problème. Or, Draco n'était pas du genre à parler avec son cœur et encore moins à en révéler les faiblesses.

Alors Pansy pensa qu'il allait mal. Que cet enfoiré qu'il fréquentait était en train de lui piétiner le cœur pour de bon. La fin de l'année approchait, les examens aussi. Sans doute l'autre en avait-il assez de Draco, son sale caractère et la mauvaise réputation qu'il se trainait depuis des mois. De toute façon, ils ne sortaient pas vraiment ensemble et ils ne s'étaient rien promis. Et peut-être que Draco n'allait pas bien, précisément parce qu'il ne savait pas si leur relation tiendrait après Poudlard, ou si elle se finirait avant…

Jusqu'au jour où elle comprit que le mutisme du blond cachait cet espèce d'euphorie qui ne le quittait pas depuis plusieurs jours. En fait, il était sur son petit nuage… et quand Pansy le comprit, elle en fut atterrée. Jusque là, elle n'avait jamais posé de question au blond, mais n'en pouvant plus, elle finit par le questionner, et il lui répondit le plus naturellement du monde que son amant avait accepté de sortir officiellement avec lui, même s'ils continueraient à se cacher. L'autre n'était pas capable d'assumer cette relation au grand jour, mais il ne voulait pas non plus le perdre et continuer à lui faire du mal.

Alors, ils avaient officialisé. Entre eux. Mais c'était déjà énorme pour Draco qui semblait enfin voir le bout du tunnel. Le chemin serait encore long, très long, mais au moins il pourrait travailler pour ses examens sans songer à un avenir sans _lui_…

Et Pansy n'était pas vraiment dans le même cas de figure…

**OoO**

Pansy était assise sur le bord du lit, regardant la fenêtre non loin d'elle. Allongée sous les draps, Hermione ne voyait que son dos, et ses mains qui s'échinaient à remettre son soutien-gorge. La lune éclairait faiblement la pièce, dont elle pouvait deviner les contours et la silhouette de son amante qui, la peau moite, ne la regardait pas.

Hermione, elle, sentait la transpiration refroidir sur sa peau, ce qui lui donnait des frissons, malgré le drap qui la recouvrait et la réchauffait. Et la cachait, aussi. Elle n'était pas assez impudique pour laisser son corps nu à découvert, même si elles n'étaient que toutes les deux, et qu'elles venaient de vivre quelque chose d'exceptionnel. A tous points de vue.

Jamais elle n'aurait cru que faire l'amour avec une femme puisse être bon. Ou même faire l'amour tout court. Mais le contact d'une femme était complètement différent, et pas seulement par les pratiques, mais aussi la manière d'appréhender la personne face à vous. Au cours de ces deux mois, Pansy avait réussi petit à petit à faire tomber les barrières qui la protégeaient d'elle, lui faisant accepter son attirance pour la jeune femme. Par des caresses, de plus en plus appuyées, elle avait fini par la faire céder. Et elles avaient fait l'amour…

C'était… presque plus… intime. Moins sauvage, brutal, douloureux. Moins… expéditif. Blaise n'était pas un mauvais amant et Hermione n'avait pas été profondément bouleversée par la pénétration, mais il ne s'était pas montré aussi tendre et attentif que Pansy envers elle. Il ne l'avait pas touchée, caressée, câlinée comme elle l'avait fait… Il n'avait pas cherché son plaisir à elle avant de trouver le sien… Il ne l'avait pas embrassée avec la même ferveur, émoustillée, excitée au possible avant de la posséder.

C'était un homme, lui dirait plus tard Pansy. A son âge, il ne connaissait pas assez le corps des femmes, leurs désirs, et n'en avait pas non plus la volonté car ce qui comptait, c'était le plaisir immédiat et non pas celui des sens, celui qui dure, qui vous mène vers la jouissance…

C'était un homme qui ne connaissait rien à l'amour, la pénétration résumait l'acte en lui-même.

Et c'était avilissant de laisser sa bouche traîner plus bas…

C'avait été bon. Perturbant, bouleversant, mais indéniablement bon. Car Pansy, si douce dans ces moments-là, avait su l'apaiser, lui faire du bien, sans la forcer et la pousser à bout. Avec tendresse et patience, elle avait guidé ses mains et ses gestes, sans l'inciter à faire des choses qui la répugnait peut-être et qu'elle regretterait le lendemain.

Elle l'avait voulue consentante, jusqu'au bout.

Hermione l'avait été. Jusqu'au bout.

Ce fut sans doute une des meilleures nuits de sa vie… et ce constat la terroriserait le lendemain. Elle se poserait mille et une questions, rejetterait tout en bloc, ignorerait Pansy et pleurerait dans les toilettes en se demandant ce qu'elle était.

Mais pour le moment, elle était allongée dans ce grand lit, ses yeux mi-clos fixés sur le dos nu de Pansy, qui par un geste de pudeur avait enfilé son soutien-gorge. Mais sous le drap qui cachait ses parties intimes, elle était nue, et si Hermione avait allumé la lumière, elle aurait pu suivre des yeux la ligne de ses fesses, plutôt arrondies et potelées. De jolies fesses…

Un joli corps…

Un corps de femme.

Ni beau, ni laid…

Juste le corps d'une femme…

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Merci de m'avoir lue ! J'espère que ça vous a plu !<strong>**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** Les personnages de Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas, mais l'histoire, si!

**Couple:** Pansy / Hermione.

**Rating:** T.

En espérant que cette suite vous plaira (j'entends déjà les gens gueuler...). Plus qu'un chapitre avant la fin !

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 4<span>

Rejet. Cris. Engueulades…

C'était évident que Hermione rejetterait tout en bloc après leur première nuit d'amour. Pansy s'y était préparée et avait encaissé en tentant de garder son calme. Cela ne dura que quelques jours, Hermione revint plutôt rapidement à la raison, ou plutôt, elle encaissa le fait qu'elle avait bel et bien fait l'amour avec une fille et que ç'avait été bon.

Marchant tranquillement dans le couloir, un livre sous le bras, Pansy poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme. On ne pouvait pas dire que la réaction d'Hermione l'avait fait souffrir, elle s'y était attendue, et elle était même étonnée que ce rejet ne soit arrivé qu'après leur nuit d'amour, et pas avant. Mais ce trop plein de bonheur la bouleversait profondément.

Elle aimait Hermione, et chaque jour un peu plus. Chaque câlin, chaque baiser, chaque seconde auprès d'elle n'était que du bonheur. La jeune femme avait tout ce qu'elle avait toujours souhaité. Ce n'était pas parfait. Et elle savait que ce serait éphémère. Mais la tenir dans ses bras et respirer son odeur, cela n'avait pas de prix… Même si cela devait se terminer à la fin de cette année.

Pansy sentit un affreux sourire niais orner son visage. Personne ne rodait dans les environs, elle pouvait permettre à son visage de se détendre. Elle sentit son corps se relâcher, et cela lui faisait du bien. Elle avait regardé pendant des mois Hermione de loin, et soudain, elle se glissait sous ses draps et se blottissait contre elle.

Si belle, ses cheveux embroussaillés sur l'oreiller, les joues rouges et les yeux lumineux…

Si belle, avec son corps fin, ses mais menues et sa petite poitrine qu'elle essayait toujours de cacher…

« Bonjour, Parkinson. »

Tout son corps se tendit alors qu'un frisson parcourait son échine. Une grimace déforma ses traits et elle voulu crier, lui cracher à la gueule, lui dire tout ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur, mais elle savait que cela finirait mal, si jamais elle se laissait aller à la colère qu'elle éprouvait depuis des mois à son encontre. Alors elle ferma sa bouche et se tourna lentement vers lui.

Et le fusilla des yeux.

Pour la forme.

« Potter. »

Elle fit un effort pour prononcer son nom de manière relativement polie, alors que tout en elle vomissait.

Merlin, qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait le détester, ce sale crétin à lunettes…

« Que me vaut le déplaisir ?

- Je n'arriverai jamais à comprendre pourquoi vous, les Serpentards, vous êtes aussi désagréables…

- T'es un Gyffy, tu peux pas comprendre. Bon, si t'avais que ça à me dire…

- Je suis au courant, pour toi et Hermione. »

La jeune fille sentit quelque chose en elle se bloquer. En face d'elle, Potter n'avait pas l'air particulièrement en colère, mais il ne souriait pas non plus. Il avait cette espèce d'expression un peu étrange, un peu sévère, et indifférente à la fois. Une expression qu'il avait depuis la fin de la gueule et qu'il arborait en toute circonstances, souriant rarement.

Une expression bien austère, pour un gamin de dix-huit ans…

« Je ne vois pas…

- Ne joue pas à ce jeu-là. Je vous ai surprises sortant de la salle de bain des préfets…

- Qu'est-ce que tu foutais dans ce couloir ? T'es pas…

- Tu es assez maligne pour savoir ce que je pouvais bien faire dans ce couloir… »

L'expression de son visage se durcit. Bien sûr qu'elle savait, mais elle avait préféré faire comme si elle n'était pas au courant. Alors que, Merlin oui, elle savait pourquoi il était allé là-bas, dans ce couloir un peu à l'écart… Hermione était trop à cheval sur les règlements pour lui donner le mot de passe de cette salle de bain, il y avait des limites à ce qu'elle pouvait tolérer, et de toute évidence, Potter s'était renseigné ailleurs… et il n'y était pas allé seul…

Alors Pansy décida de jouer franc jeu. Il n'y avait personne dans ce couloir, Potter la détestait très certainement mais aimait Hermione, assez pour ne pas dévoiler sa sexualité à toute l'école, que ce soit une ignominie à ses yeux ou pas. Alors elle adopta une pause plus sûre d'elle, croisant les bras sur sa poitrine, et le défia du regard.

« Ca te pose un problème ?

- Pas pour le moment. Mais si jamais tu lui fais du mal…

- Qui te dit que je vais lui faire du mal ?

- Je ne te connais pas, Parkinson, et à vrai dire, je n'ai pas spécialement envie de te connaître. Je ne t'aime pas, et c'est réciproque. Mais j'aime Hermione. C'est mon amie. Je me fous de sa sexualité et avec qui elle couche. Mais tu n'as pas intérêt à lui du mal. Ne gâche pas sa vie. Elle a assez souffert comme ça.

- J'apprécie ta sincérité… Tu me fais bien rire, à vrai dire. Tu te méfies de moi, tu me vois comme quelqu'un de mauvais qui pourrait lui faire du mal, alors que toi, tu t'envoies en l'air avec mon meilleur ami depuis des mois, tu joues avec son cœur sans la moindre pitié, et tu viens me mettre en garde ? Je sais ce que j'ai à faire. Tu n'as pas de…

- Tu fais ce que tu veux avec elle, c'est pas mon problème. Mais que ça reste entre vous. C'est tout ce que je te demande. »

Il n'avait pas l'air particulièrement atteint par ses propos, et cela la mit en colère. Mais elle préféra se taire. Draco lui en voudrait, si jamais elle laissait éclater sa rage. Alors que ce type n'était qu'un enfoiré, un salopard qui, derrière cet air trop adulte, profitait de la vie et de ses petits plaisirs, jouant avec les gens autour de lui comme des marionnettes.

Bordel, il l'avait fait souffrir… Il l'avait fait pleurer…

Connard…

**OoO**

Blaise ne décolérait pas. Cela faisait plusieurs mois qu'il avait quitté Hermione, et en dépit de ses efforts, il n'était pas parvenu à la reconquérir. Depuis le temps, cela faisait doucement rire Pansy, qui franchissait une à une les barrières que Hermione élevait entre elle et le monde, et dernièrement, entre elle et Pansy. Il fallait dire que la Gryffondor n'était pas une fille facile, loin de là, et cela rajoutait un peu de piquant à leur relation, qui n'était pourtant pas des plus faciles.

Pansy ne lui avait parlé de sa petite… « entrevue » avec Potter. Elle préférait éviter de prévenir sa petite amie que le jeune homme était au courant de leur relation, car alors elle ne saurait plus ou se mettre, élèverait un mur entre elle et son meilleur ami, et enfin, elle deviendrait parano, imaginait que tout le monde pourrait les voir, et ce serait encore plus difficile d'organiser des rendez-vous…

Déjà que ce n'était pas simple…

Cependant, la jeune femme en avait parlé avec Draco, qui s'était contenté de hausser les épaules, sans faire de commentaire. Manifestement, son petit ami ne lui avait pas fait un scandale de tous les diables, semblant accepter sans trop de mal la nouvelle. Il devait juste être inquiet, si jamais on apprenait leur relation, à l'école. Ce serait un véritable Enfer pour elle, plus personne ne la regarderait correctement. Autant Potter ne changerait-il pas son comportement, autant rien n'était sûr concernant Weasley…

Ils la saliraient. En ferait une belle salope, une gonzesse qui s'était tapé un beau mec avant de se jeter les bras d'une nana, désespérée au possible. Ils en feraient une fille laide, sans aucune morale, dont le corps était souillé par des pratiques peu conventionnelles.

Ils la saliraient…

Et jamais Pansy ne le permettrait. Jamais. Elle était trop belle pour ça, trop mignonne. Personne ne lui cracherait dessus, personne ne ragoterait dans son dos. Personne. Elle resterait le rat de bibliothèque que tout le monde connaissait.

Personne ne saurait, pour elles.

Personne.

Alors, bien que Hermione ne remarque absolument rien, Pansy redoublait de vigilance pour que personne ne les surprenne. Surtout pour leurs nuits d'amour… Personne ne cafta dans leurs dortoirs quand elles découchaient, d'un côté comme de l'autre, et manifestement, les deux maisons ne communiquaient pas assez pour faire le lien, car sinon Pansy en aurait déjà entendu parlé. Ou alors les filles ne disaient rien, cachant le secret, comme elles le faisaient souvent. Ses copines de Serpentard savaient pour Tracy et Brown, et Patil aussi. Mais personne n'avait rien dit, jusqu'à la rupture, qui laissa sa camarade de classe en larmes dans les toilettes, à gémir des heures durant…

Oui, peut-être qu'elles se taisaient, tout simplement.

Mais inutile de tenter le diable…

Leurs rendez-vous se faisaient donc le plus souvent en début de soirée, rarement des nuits complètes, histoire de ne pas trop attirer l'attention. Ou alors elles rentraient dans la nuit, de façon à ce que les filles du dortoir les retrouvent dans leur lit au matin. C'était comme une sorte de petite routine, qui leur convenait.

Dans l'intimité, les choses n'avaient pas changé de façon radicale. Hermione était toujours aussi timide et peu performante au lit, mais Pansy ne se lassait pas de ses baisers, de ses câlins, de ses mains prenaient de plus en plus d'assurance et de son corps. Ce n'était pas grave si Hermione avait du mal à se laisser aller, s'il lui fallait du temps pour prendre confiance en elle, et si elle n'était pas capable de descendre sa bouche plus bas que son nombril.

Tout ça, ce n'était pas grave. C'était bon quand même. C'était bon d'être contre elle, de l'aimer, à sa manière, et de la sentir vibrer tout contre sa peau…

La tenir dans ses bras, gouter sa peau, toucher ses cheveux et embrasser sa bouche, ça n'avait pas de prix. Ca n'en avait jamais eu un, et ça n'en aurait jamais.

Son cœur explosait à chacune de leurs nuits, à chaque moment intime qu'elles passaient ensemble. Il crevait d'amour, pleurait de bonheur…

Elle était heureuse.

Heureuse, quand elles bougeaient ensemble, emmêlées, gémissant de plaisir, en osmose totale…

Ca effaçait les petits tracas quotidiens. Ses mini crises de jalousies quand Tracey se collait un peu trop à elle, leurs engueulades… La difficulté d'être ensemble, de s'aimer, comme les autres…

La difficulté…

D'envisager l'avenir…

**OoO**

Hermione avait les joues rouges, et elle regardait ses doigts, qu'elle tripotait, comme à chaque fois qu'elle était très nerveuse.

En face d'elle, Pansy était droite comme un manche à balai.

Et elle sentait le sol d'effondrer sous ses pieds…

« Je suis désolée, Pansy. »

Elle avait envie de tendre la main et d'attraper… quelque chose. De quoi se tenir. Car elle sentait ses jambes tendues se ramollir, son regard vaciller, et le monde chavirer autour d'elle…

« Il… il m'a demandé de revenir. Et il a dit qu'il changerait. Qu'il avait hérité d'une maison, et qu'on prendrait un nouveau départ… loin du château, de tout ça… »

Elle bafouillait, se perdait dans ses propos. Elle regardait ses doigts, les tortillait, à se faire mal. Ses cheveux bouclés cachaient son visage…

Alors que Pansy, face à elle, demeurait droite, presque digne, ses cheveux au carré dégageant son visage figé. Et tout en elle pulsait, grognait, explosait…

C'était fini…

« Je suis désolée, Pansy… J'ai… J'ai encore des sentiments pour lui… J'ai réussi à l'oublier, à me sentir mieux, et j'ai vraiment… vraiment été… sincère avec toi… J'étais bien avec toi, je t'assure, ça n'a rien à voir… Tu m'as rendue heureuse, tu as fait de moi une femme… »

Ça coulait sur elle sans l'atteindre, la touchait sans la pénétrer. Ces mots, elle les entendait à peine, sans son sang pulsait dans ses oreilles, tant le monde autour d'elle s'écroulait… Elle vacillait, elle avait l'impression qu'elle allait tomber, alors qu'il n'y avait que son cœur qui frappait son torse avec violence, tant il avait mal, tant elle avait mal…

« Mais… mais il m'a dit… qu'il changerait… Qu'on serait heureux, qu'on fondrait une famille, qu'il allait changer… Je l'aime encore… »

Etait-ce pour se persuader, se donner une excuse, ou était-elle honnête ?

Etait-ce un moyen de lui faire du mal pour qu'elle se fasse une raison, une façon de la quitter sans trop de remords, ou était-ce réellement l'état de ses sentiments ?

« Pardon… Je te demande pardon… »

Elle pleurait. La tête baissée, ses doigts tordus, elle pleurait.

« Je suis désolée… Tellement désolée… Mais c'est toi qui m'as dit… que…

- Tu as bien fait. »

Sa voix claqua dans l'air, forte. Presque comme un cri, à ses oreilles bourdonnantes.

Hermione leva la tête, la regardant enfin. Son visage était délavé par les larmes, et ses cheveux pointaient dans tous les sens, lui donnant un air enfantin et un peu fou.

« Tu me prends en entier, ou tu me prends pas. Tu as fait ton choix. Tu as bien fait. Merci d'avoir été honnête. »

La jeune fille en face d'elle ouvrit la bouche, pour dire quelque chose, mais ces mots restèrent coincés au fond de sa gorge.

Pansy tourna les talons.

Elle ne voulait pas qu'elle lise son désespoir dans ses yeux…

**OoO**

On lui avait brisé les deux jambes, et ce fut un miracle qu'elle parvienne au lac sans se péter la gueule avant. Elle avait été comme un équilibriste sur sa corde, à deux doigts de tomber dans le vide qui se creusait autour d'elle de minute en minute…

Hermione l'avait quittée.

Elle n'était pas prête.

Pas prête pour changer…

**OoO**

Une éternité s'écoula. La tête vide, elle n'avait même pas la force de pleurer, mais tout son corps souffrait pour elle. Le cœur au bord des lèvres, les yeux hagards, elle regardait le lac sans le voir, perdue dans sa douleur.

Et puis, il était arrivé.

Il s'était glissé près d'elle, et alors les larmes avaient commencé à couler toutes seules sur ses joues. Puis, alors qu'un bras passait dans son dos, la soutenant, elle s'était effondrée en pleurs, se réfugiant contre lui, la souffrance qui lui vrillait le cœur défigurant son visage.

« Pleure, ça te fera du bien. »

Alors elle pleura. Longtemps. Une éternité…

Elle pleura pour toutes ces amours déchues, pour cette sexualité déviante qui ne la rendrait jamais heureuse…

Elle pleura pour tout ce qu'elle avait réussi à obtenir, et qu'elle venait de perdre, en quelques minutes…

Elle pleura pour tout ce qu'elle avait enduré, pour tout ce qu'elle subirait, pour cette méfiance qui se grefferait à son cœur, pour cette peur de l'engagement et de l'amour…

« T'as jamais été aussi moche, Pansy… »

Elle pleura, parce qu'elle l'avait perdue…

« Elle t'avait rendue si belle… »

Parce qu'elle l'avait perdue…

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Merci de m'avoir lue ! J'espère que ça vous a plu !<strong>**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** Les personnages de Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas, mais l'histoire, si!

**Couple:** Pansy / Hermione.

**Rating:** T.

En ce 15 mars, anniversaire de cette charmante Fleur de Lisse pour qui j'ai écrit cette histoire, je poste le tout dernier chapitre. Merci à ceux qui m'ont lue, qui m'ont laissé de gentils mots, et à la prochaine !

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 5<span>

Le bonheur se trouvait souvent là où on ne l'attendait pas. C'était ce que lui disait Tracey, parfois. Il fallait dire qu'elle en avait eu, des aventures, avant de trouver un peu d'amour dans les bras d'une fille un peu étrange mais qui lui faisait voir les étoiles. Pansy, elle, était persuadée que leur histoire ne durerait pas. Tracey avait beau dire, cette fois-ci, c'était la bonne, son amie savait très bien qu'elle se lasserait vite, et que sa relation durerait aussi longtemps que celles de Pansy.

Elle n'avait pas oublié Lavande Brown, et pourtant, celle-ci semblait filer le parfait amour avec Weasley. De là à dire qu'ils étaient fou amoureux et qu'ils allaient se marier, peut-être pas, non, mais manifestement, la jeune femme avait décidé de rester de l'autre côté de la clôture, alors que Tracey l'attendait désespérément…

C'était plutôt triste à voir, mais Pansy en avait assez de lui répéter qu'il fallait l'oublier. C'était difficile de tirer un trait sur une personne qu'on avait tant chéri, et en qui on avait placé tant d'espoir, mais Tracey devait se faire une raison. Pansy, elle, avait réussi. Difficilement. Mais elle avait réussi.

Cela faisait un an et demi et qu'elle avait quitté Poudlard, son diplôme en poche et peu d'argent dans sa bourse. Elle s'était dégotée un studio dans un quartier calme du Londres moldu, travaillait dans une librairie à temps partiel et s'était rasé les cheveux. Ca évite de perdre du temps à les laver et les coiffer, qu'elle disait à Draco, qui avait haussé un sourcil aristocratique en voyant la nouvelle coupe à la garçonne de son amie.

Elle avait besoin de changer. Alors elle avait tout rasé, histoire de repartir à zéro, sur de nouvelles bases. La vie s'ouvrait devant elle, elle ne voulait pas repenser au passé. De toute façon, ses études de droit et son travail à côté l'empêchaient de beaucoup réfléchir. Et quand elle avait du temps libre, elle passait du temps avec ses amis, qui lui faisaient oublier le monde de merde dans lequel elle vivait…

En fait, elle passait beaucoup de temps avec Harry. Ils s'étaient énormément rapprochés depuis Poudlard, à la plus grande stupeur de la principale concernée. Pourtant, c'était dire comme elle pouvait le détester, ce crétin de binoclard, avec ses paparazzis et ses coffres remplis d'or. Mais les choses avaient changé…

En en quelques minutes, les choses avaient changé…

Sa rupture avec Hermione avait été un profond traumatisme. Jamais elle n'aurait cru que casser avec elle ferait aussi mal et l'atteindrait autant. Objectivement, cela ne faisait pas si longtemps que cela qu'elles se fréquentaient, et encore moins qu'elles avaient atteint un certain degré d'intimité. Mais elle l'avait tellement aimé, tellement chérie, que la regarder à nouveau de loin, avec un autre, lui avait mal comme jamais elle n'avait souffert de sa vie.

Le pire n'était sans doute pas de la voir avec un autre, mais c'était surtout de savoir qu'elle partirait, loin d'elle, et qu'ils feraient leur vie ensemble…

C'était insupportable. Insupportable de les savoir en train de s'embrasser, dans un coin, de se prendre dans les bras, et peut-être même de refaire l'amour… De savoir qu'il aurait tout ce qu'elle avait eue, tout ce qu'elle lui avait donné et appris…

Il lui avait laissé une fille brisée qu'elle avait réparée, et il la lui avait reprise…

Et il la briserait…

Encore…

Draco avait été là. Il avait été… gentil. Plus qu'elle ne l'aurait cru. Il l'avait protégée, à sa façon, coupant tout lien avec Blaise après une dispute bénigne dont il se servit comme prétexte. Ses copines furent là, aussi. Elles savaient. Et la soutinrent, sans jamais révéler son aventure. Elle avait bien assez mal comme ça…

Et il ne fallait pas qu'ils sachent…

Elle avait beau souffrir, regarder celle qu'elle aimait avec un autre, personne ne devait savoir.

Même si ça faisait mal.

Elle se l'était jurée.

C'était un secret.

Leur secret…

Et elle savait, depuis le début, que ça ne marcherait jamais…

Un jour, alors qu'elle revenait de la bibliothèque, elle avait croisé Potter. Ils étaient seuls, dans un couloir. Le temps qu'elle réalise qu'elle allait l'affronter, lui et sa morale de merde, il avait déjà prononcé quelques mots.

« J'ai appris, pour toi et Hermione. Je suis désolé. »

Ce fut comme si, à nouveau, ça s'effondrait, en elle. Il la regardait d'un air… peiné. Presque déçu. Elle avait essayé de reprendre contenance, faire sa fière, lui prouver que ça allait bien, alors que tout partait en vrille dans sa vie…

« C'est dommage. Vous alliez bien ensemble. »

Potter réussit, en quelques mots, à casser les barrages et les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux sans qu'elle ne put les retenir. Elle pleura dans les bras de ce salopard, à genoux, cachant son visage dans une de ses mains, l'autre tenant fermement un bouquin qu'elle agrippait comme s'il était son seul repaire dans ce monde. Elle pleura comme une enfant, gémissant dans son cou.

Ils étaient devenus amis. Elle ne savait pas trop comment, mais ils s'étaient rapprochés, et ils étaient devenus amis.

Draco était un peu soulagé, même s'il avait essayé de le cacher, pour la forme. Cela lui évitait de jongler entre ses études, son copain et son amie. Ils ne vivaient pas ensemble, leur relation demeurait cachée, mais Harry avait refusé de faire une colocation avec Ron, de façon à être plus libre de ses mouvements et de découcher quand il le souhaitait. Et, accessoirement, il pouvait inviter Pansy chez lui sans que personne ne lui prenne la tête. C'était si petit chez elle qu'il lui était difficile de recevoir du monde… et, autant être honnête, elle passait beaucoup de temps chez Potter, au point qu'il avait fini par lui laisser une clé.

Ils parlaient rarement d'Hermione. Ce n'était pas vraiment un tabou, même si Pansy avait dû se reconstruire après leur rupture. En fait, il n'y avait pas grand-chose à dire…

Elle s'était installée avec Blaise dans une maison dont il avait hérité et suivait des études de médicomagie. Harry la voyait de temps en temps, quand elle parvenait à lui accorder une après-midi ou une soirée, trouvant peu de temps pour s'amuser, avec ses études très intenses. Elle semblait ne pas aller trop mal, mais elle lui parlait peu de Blaise et de leur vie commune.

Pas envie de parler de ça, pas avec lui.

Alors elle demeurait évasive. Et, de toute façon, Harry préférait ne pas savoir… Il appréciait bien peu Blaise et Pansy savait, même s'il ne le lui avait jamais dit, qu'il aurait largement préféré qu'elle reste sa petite amie. Il y avait bien cette phrase qui l'avait bouleversée jusqu'aux tripes, à Poudlard, mais à ce moment-là, il ne la connaissait pas encore, et il ne connaissait pas sa valeur ni la puissance de son amour.

Depuis le temps, il avait appris à mater son mauvais caractère, lire entre les lignes et la prendre sans ses bras quand son regard se brouillait alors que son visage restait de marbre. Oh oui, il avait appris à connaître ce petit bout de femme, si fier et parfois si cru, qui cachait en elle une certaine sensibilité et une tendresse qu'elle avait du mal à montrer… Car oui, elle était tendre avec lui, parfois. Sans doute plus tendre qu'avec Draco, trop réservé et si peu tactile, aimant se blottir dans les bras de Harry quand ça n'allait pas et lui parler de ses peines de cœur, n'étant pas capable d'affronter l'avis si tranché du blond sur ses aventures.

Et puis… dans un sens, être amie avec Harry, c'était se raccrocher encor eu un peu à Elle.

Oui, dans le fond, Pansy était lâche.

Et elle le savait.

Mais ça l'aidait à avancer…

**OoO**

Tu n'étais pas prêt à changer.

C'était ce qu'elle lui avait dit, avant de partir, le matin même.

Il ne s'était rien passé de particulier, pourtant, la veille, ou même avant. Ils ne s'étaient engueulés, et il n'y avait pas de tensions entre eux. Même que, avant de se coucher, ils s'étaient câlinés tendrement, s'étaient embrassés, et puis ils s'étaient endormis l'un contre l'autre…

Ils n'avaient pas fait l'amour. Blaise se fit cette réflexion, puis se dit que, de toute façon, ça n'aurait rien changé et ça n'aurait rien voulu dire. Depuis qu'ils s'étaient remis ensemble, ils ne le faisaient pas très régulièrement. Déjà avant, Hermione n'était pas accro au sexe, et elle n'était pas spécialement douée, ce qui n'arrangeait rien. Mais… les choses avaient changé. Après leur séparation, elle était devenue plus sûre d'elle… Pas franchement plus douée, mais son assurance changeait beaucoup de choses, et rendaient leurs parties de jambes en l'air plus amusantes.

Quelque chose avait changé, oui. Peut-être avait-elle eu quelqu'un, mais ça, elle refusait de lui en parler, lui assurant qu'il n'y avait jamais eu personne, alors que pour Blaise, il était évident que quelqu'un était passé par là. Hermione ne complexait plus comme avant et ne cherchait plus du tout à l'attirer vers elle, d'un point de vue sexuel. Avant, elle avait de petites attentions, elle avait la volonté de le séduire, et de bien faire… et elle avait acquis alors une certaine indifférence, presque vexante, qui lui faisait regarder l'amour charnel avec un certain détachement.

Non, vraiment, ce n'était pas ce détail qui aurait pu changer les choses. Quoique… ça faisait un an et demi qu'ils vivaient ensemble, partageant leur quotidien, dans une maison où ils étaient libres d'agir sans personne pour les juger ou les surveiller. Leur vie avait changé, leurs objectifs aussi.

Blaise avait essayé de changer.

Pour elle.

Pour eux.

Un an et demi…

Un an et demi d'amour. Merlin, oui, il l'aimait, cette fille… Il l'aimait comme un dingue, en dépit de son acharnement au travail, ses tenues pas franchement recherchées et sa maladresse en amour.

Et il aurait voulu que ça dure.

Vraiment.

Mais il avait laissé couler beaucoup de choses. Il pensait que ce n'était rien, et en regardant derrière lui, il voyait bien que c'était tous ces petits détails qui l'avaient poussée à s'en aller…

Il aurait dû comprendre. Blaise la connaissait bien, pourtant. Il n'avait pas réagi quand elle avait cessé d'entretenir ses cheveux, qui, petit à petit, reprirent leur aspect touffu, emmêlé, tordus dans tous les sens. Elle se maquillait de moins en moins, ne faisait aucun effort vestimentaire le week-end, mettait de moins en moins ses petites nuisettes en satin qu'il lui offrait régulièrement, sortait de plus en plus le soir boire un verre avec ses amis… Elle s'était éloignée de lui, petit à petit, l'air de rien. Sans le vouloir, sans doute. Ca s'était fait naturellement…

Et ils n'avaient rien vu venir.

Blaise encore moins.

Il s'était fait à ses cheveux hérissés, à ses fringues, ses sorties de plus en plus régulières, dues notamment à un certain relâchement, vu qu'elle avait obtenu haut la main sa première année en médicomagie… Ca lui manquait, l'époque où elle se pouponnait, mais il l'aimait…

Pas assez.

Pas comme il faut.

Car, comme elle lui avait dit, ce matin-là, « tu n'es pas prêt à changer ».

Elle était debout devant la cafetière, en train de préparer le petit-déjeuner. Nous étions samedi. Elle était déjà habillée, ce qui l'avait un peu étonné, mais ça arrivait, quand elle devait aller bosser à la bibliothèque avec ses amis étudiants. La lumière du matin inondait la cuisine et se perdait dans ses cheveux broussailleux qui auréolaient sa tête. Elle lui tournait le dos…

Jamais il n'oublierait cette vision, elle, avec son pull préféré rayé noir et gris, son jean qui moulait un peu ses jambes, et ses cheveux indomptables.

Il n'oublierait sans doute jamais ce petit-déjeuner, si paisible, avant qu'elle lui dise, un léger sourire aux lèvres, comme si elle lui parlait de quelque chose de peu important, qu'elle s'en allait.

Son corps, à lui, s'était tendu comme jamais, et il l'avait écoutée. Elle lui disait que ça ne pouvait pas marcher, que ça faisait un an et demi qu'ils avaient emménagés dans cette maison, presque deux ans qu'ils étaient ensemble, mais que ça ne pouvait plus durer. Ils avaient pris un nouveau départ, en tirant un trait sur le passé. Elle lui avait pardonné. Mais elle était fatiguée…

_Tu n'es pas prêt à changer, Blaise…_

_Tu n'es pas prêt à m'aimer correctement. _

Blaise n'avait jamais su qui était la putain de salope qui avait révélé à Hermione les détails sur ses infidélités. Il avait cherché, pourtant, mais n'avait jamais su. Un temps, il avait pensé à Pansy, qui ne l'aimait pas particulièrement et qui aurait pu être au courant, mais il savait aussi que, si elle avait su quelque chose sur lui, toutes ses copines auraient été au courant, et n'importe laquelle aurait pu balancer ou le répéter. Et puis, elle n'était pas comme ça. C'était pas une balance. Draco non plus.

Qui avait bien pu lui parler de ses nouvelles infidélités, alors ? Qui avait pu lui révéler ses erreurs, ses dérapages… Comment avait-elle su ? Il n'avait pas osé demander.

Il lui avait juste dit qu'il l'aimait. Qu'elle était tout pour elle. Qu'il avait fait des erreurs, qu'il était désolé, et qu'il ne recommencerait plus…

Non, en fait, il s'était effondré. Il avait pleuré, s'était agenouillé devant elle, et l'avait suppliée de rester. Il l'aimait comme un dingue, son petit rat de bibliothèque, et oui, il avait fait des erreurs, oui, il n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher, et pourtant il avait lutté… Non, ce n'était pas parce qu'au lit c'est pas un feu d'artifice, ça n'avait rien à voir, pitié Hermione, reste avec moi, ne m'abandonne pas…

Et elle était partie. Avec les yeux douloureux, et ce putain de sourire…

Elle avait l'air sereine, alors qu'en elle, ça devait faire mal.

Elle lui avait redonné sa chance, et il avait tout gâché.

Tout.

Il n'était qu'un pourri. Il lui avait fait du mal, plus que n'importe quel autre homme. Et il se haïssait, pour ça… Pour l'avait déçue, encore, pour avoir gâché ces presque deux ans de relation, pour n'avait pas su être l'homme qu'elle aurait aimé avoir…

Il n'était pas parfait.

Elle non plus.

Mais elle, elle était belle, et pure.

Lui…

Rien de plus qu'une ordure…

**OoO**

Elle avait passé la journée dans son lit. Son petit studio ne lui permettait pas le luxe d'installer un vrai lit mais plutôt un canapé clic-clac, qui restait la majeure partie du temps ouvert, au milieu de la pièce en bordel. Si elle avait vécu dans un quartier sorcier, elle aurait pu négocier avec le propriétaire et faire agrandir magiquement l'espace, mais elle était chez les moldus, et au moindre sortilège de ce genre, elle avait une armada d'agent au garde-à-vous devant sa porte. Cependant, les studios du côté moldu étaient malheureusement moins chers que ceux du côté sorciers, donc elle avait dû se résoudre à vivre dans ce modeste logement.

Ce jour-là, exceptionnellement, elle ne travaillait pas. Elle avait bossé un peu ses cours le matin, puis elle avait glandé devant la télévision, invention moldue découverte chez Harry et qui lui faisait le plus grand bien, quand elle était toute seule. D'ailleurs, elle avait pensé un temps à squatter chez lui : il avait fait la fête la veille avec ses amis et comptait passer le reste de son week-end chez lui. Puis, elle s'était dit que Draco irait surement le voir, précisément parce que Harry serait disponible ces deux jours-là.

Bien que cela fasse un an et demi qu'elle avait commencé ses études supérieurs, ses amis se comptaient sur les doigts d'une seule de ses mains. Il y avait bien quelques étudiants qu'elle fréquentait à l'université, voire même à l'extérieur, mais quasiment aucun n'était assez proche d'elle pour qu'elle lui ouvre la porte de son cœur et de son intimé. Il n'y avait guère que Draco et Harry qui pouvaient y pénétrer, l'un parce qu'il était sans conteste son meilleur ami et qu'il la soutenait dans toutes ses démarches, bien plus que quand ils étaient ensemble à l'école, et l'autre parce qu'il était son journal intime sur pattes.

Parfois, il y avait bien ses petites copines. Il y avait eu les coups d'un soir, parce que ça faisait un bien fou de se taper une nana sans se prendre la tête, et puis il y avait eu les petites amies, qui n'étaient jamais restées longtemps dans sa vie, mais qui avaient su réchauffer son cœur. Un peu.

Un temps, elle avait pensé à sortir avec Tracey. Elle ne s'était jamais remise de sa rupture avec Brown, qui continua à sortir avec Weasley, sans doute parce qu'ils n'avaient pas vraiment de raisons de se séparer. A la voir si malheureuse, comme elle-même l'était parfois, Pansy avait songé à lui céder. Elle était en manque d'amour, de sexe, de câlins. Elle était en manque de celle qu'elle avait aimé passionnément et elle avait envie d'oublier, de passer à autre chose, de vivre une vraie relation avec une femme.

Harry n'approuvait pas tellement, il n'avait jamais rencontré Tracey mais ne pensait pas que ce serait une bonne idée, elles se feraient du mal mutuellement, ça, Pansy le savait parfaitement. Elle le mit en colère quand elle lui avoua, un jour, qu'elles avaient commencé à entretenir une relation purement sexuelle. Même le fait que ça lui fasse du bien n'avait pas su l'apaiser. Le voir ainsi lui avait fait du mal, autant elle se fichait maintenant de l'avis de Draco quand il n'était pas du sien, autant décevoir Harry était comme une déchirure. Il avait été tellement là pour elle que c'était comme si elle décevait une sorte de grand frère, d'ange gardien. Il était certainement celui qui se faisait le plus de souci pour elle en ce bas monde.

Et il avait raison, de se faire du souci. Il avait raison sur toute la ligne, le Potty. Pour Draco, Tracey était juste une conne trop fière et trop sentimentale. Pour Harry, c'était un fille vicieuse et malhonnête, comme tous les Serpentard. Autant dire que son copain piqua une crise en entendant ces mots, lui maintenant qu'ils n'étaient pas tous mauvais, sinon pourquoi sortirait-il avec lui ? Et puis elles étaient amies depuis longtemps, jamais Tracey ne lui ferait de mal volontairement. Harry, lui, était resté campé sur ses positions. Et il avait eu raison.

Potty, il avait toujours raison.

Les Serpentard n'étaient pas polygames. C'était pour ça que Tracey avait tout arrêté avec Brown, quand il devint officiel qu'elle sortait avec Ron, et qu'elle le choisissait. C'était pour ça qu'elle devait se résoudre à vivre sans elle, car visiblement, jamais cette fille ne l'aimerait vraiment. C'était pour ça que ça faisait mal, qu'elle s'était réfugiée auprès de Pansy et avait essayé de combler un peu le manque.

Mais Tracey était vicieuse et malhonnête. Amoureuse, aussi. Alors elle devint polygame.

Ce fut peut-être à partir de ce moment-là que Pansy cessa réellement de fréquenter longuement des filles. Jusque là, elle avait réussi à entretenir quelques relations, jamais longues certes, mais cela faisait presque un an qu'elle avait quitté Poudlard et elle avait déjà vécu deux relations longues, d'un à deux mois, et avait même gardé contact avec ses ex. Tracey n'avait rien détruit en elle, mais avait rouvert des blessures à peine cicatrisées. Impunément. Et quand Pansy la quitta, le cœur en morceaux, sa copine ne réagit même pas : elle avait retrouvé Brown, et c'était tout ce qui comptait.

Par Merlin, qu'est-ce qu'elle avait pu pleurer dans les bras de Harry… Sa patience d'ange fut mise à rude épreuve, d'autant plus que cela tomba un jour où il devait passer sa soirée avec Draco, et ce dernier, atterré de la voir dans un état pareil pour une histoire de cul, sans sentiments, avait erré autour d'eux comme un vautour, ne sachant comme arranger la situation. Pansy pleurait, pleurait, pleurait… Et Harry la câlinait, lui parlait, l'embrassait dans les cheveux.

Avoir à nouveau confiance en quelqu'un fut plus compliqué. Elle perdit son amie et des tensions apparurent entre Brown et Harry, que ce dernier était plus ou moins forcé de fréquenter vu qu'elle sortait avec son meilleur ami. Par Draco, elle sut que le brun avait fait comprendre à la jeune femme qu'il était au courant de la relation lesbienne qu'elle entretenait avec Davis et qu'il était loin d'approuver la situation. Pansy ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'elle aurait préféré : que Brown soit largué par Weasley, qu'elle coupe les ponts avec Tracey ou qu'elles finissent ensemble, pour quelques jours, quelques semaines, quelques mois, jusqu'à ce que Brown revienne dans le droit chemin. Parce que c'était forcément ce qu'elle ferait.

La situation devint extrêmement tendue quand Harry se rendit à une cérémonie organisée en son honneur pour fêter la fin de la guerre, qui s'était terminée quelques années plus tôt. L'année précédente, il y était allé seul, et cette fois-ci, il s'y rendit en compagnie de Draco. Ce fut un véritable coup de tonnerre. Personne n'était au courant de leur relation et Draco lui-même ne savait même pas que son copain comptait officialiser la chose ce soir-là : Harry lui avait demandé de l'accompagner, mais seulement à titre d'ami, donc il rentrerait avant lui et l'attendrait dans la salle, comme c'était déjà arrivé, leur relative amitié n'étant depuis un an plus un secret pour personne.

Après cette cérémonie, riche en émotions, où Draco devint le compagnon officiel de leur Sauveur, ce qui ne le rendait pas peu fier, autant le dire, Brown mit fin à sa relation avec Tracey. Elle avait enfin compris d'où Harry tenait ses informations et pensait qu'il finirait par avouer la vérité à Ron, ce qu'elle ne pourrait tolérer. Au bord du gouffre, Tracey fit tout pour récupérer celle qu'elle aimait et elles se firent surprendre par le rouquin. Qui mit fin à toute relation avec Lavande.

Et ce fut tendu. En quelque sorte, Pansy était responsable de tout ce qui s'était passé. Enfermée dans son petit studio, n'étant pas conviée à cette cérémonie et refusant de toute façon d'y mettre les pieds, elle y avait passé toute la journée, sans se douter du raz-de-marée que son ami avait provoqué, parce qu'il ne supporterait plus tous ces tabous entourant les relations homosexuelles, cette hypocrisie et ces tromperies qu'elles engendraient et la souffrance de Pansy, incapable de vivre une vraie relation sans s'écorcher le cœur. Draco, c'était différent, il s'était fait à tout ce secret et, autant l'avouer, Harry faisait tout pour qu'il soit le plus libre possible pour l'aimer. Il avait la clé de son appartement, pouvait s'y rendre quand il le souhaitait, ils se téléphonaient presque tous les jours et se prouvaient par mille attentions qu'ils tenaient l'un à l'autre. Pour Draco, c'était plus une preuve d'amour qu'une volonté de faire avancer les choses.

La vie n'était pas toujours très joyeuse. Seule dans son studio, blottie dans son lit devant sa télévision, elle avait pensé un peu à Tracey. Ca lui arrivait de temps en temps. Depuis sa rupture et l'homosexualité révélée de Brown, elle était très malheureuse et avant manqué plus d'une fois de faire une bêtise. Dans cette relation malsaine, elle avait beaucoup perdu, à la fois l'affection de celle qu'elle aimait et sa confiance. Soudain plus libre de ses mouvements et devant gérer son nouveau statut de lesbienne dépravée, Brown avait décidé de profiter de la vie et sortait depuis un mois avec une fille, à la plus grande horreur de Tracey. Elle ne comprenait pas. Elle ne voyait pas où elle avait fauté, ce que cette nana avait de plus qu'elle, et pourquoi Lavande ne l'aimait plus.

C'était compliqué, et un peu triste. C'était la vie. Pansy en était ressortie fragilisée, mais plus forte, aussi. Elle ne faisait plus confiance, mais parvenait à mieux gérer ses émotions. Dans un sens, elle se sentait mieux dans sa peau et parvenait à mieux percevoir son avenir. Elle savait qu'elle finirait comme Brown, qu'un jour tous sauraient qu'elle aimait les minous. Contrairement à ce que Lavande avait pensé faire, elle ne se marierait pas avec un homme pour faire bonne figure ou ne vivrait pas seule toute sa vie pour cacher l'amour qu'elle éprouverait pour une fille, dont elle rêvait de partager la vie et le logis. Mais elle avait des gens sur qui compter, qui ne la laisserait pas tomber. Elle aurait toujours Harry et Draco, leur amour, leurs chamailleries, leurs moments de complicité, et tout ce qui allait avec.

Un léger sourire étira ses lèvres. Heureusement qu'ils étaient là, ces deux là. La vie serait trop dure et trop triste, sinon. Elle se demanda vaguement quand est-ce qu'ils se décideraient à vivre ensemble. Draco lui avait dit que tant que Harry ne le lui proposerait pas, il n'en serait pas question. Il n'en ferait pas la démarche, il craignait trop d'essuyer un refus, alors que Pansy se doutait que, dans le fond, Harry n'attendait que ça, qu'il le lui propose. Elle avait essayé de convaincre Draco de lui en parler, mais vu l'hésitation qu'elle avait lue dans ses yeux, elle ne savait pas vraiment s'il se lancerait aujourd'hui. Il pouvait être si timide, parfois…

C'était ça, d'être amoureux.

D'être amoureux de quelqu'un trop bien pour soi.

**OoO**

La veille, elle s'était bourrée la gueule avec Draco devant un match de rugby. Depuis qu'ils avaient découvert la télévision chez Harry, ils étaient tombés amoureux de ce sport et ne manquaient quasiment aucun match de l'Angleterre, ce qui engendrait des soirées alcoolisées où le brun faisait le service, étant le seul à peu près sobre. Résultat, le lendemain, elle accusait une sévère gueule-de-bois et sa journée, entre boulot et études, avait été des plus compliquées. Mais pas insurmontable, elle avait fait bien pire que ça.

Par chance, elle finissait sa journée assez tôt : il était à peine seize heures quand elle atteignit sa rue, après avoir pris le métro pour rentrer chez elle après les quelques heures passées dans la boutique moldue où elle travaillait pour payer son loyer. Elle était juste fatiguée, avec une cruelle envie de dormir, mais il fallait qu'elle bosse ses cours. Elle avait beau avoir de l'avance, il ne fallait pas se relâcher. Les études, c'était tout ce qui lui restait, tout ce qui lui permettait de tenir la route.

Mentalement, Pansy calcula les semaines qui lui restaient avant ses prochaines vacances, soit un mois plus tard, fin février. Elle se sentit soudain fatiguée, sachant déjà que ces vacances lui serviraient à bosser davantage pour s'assurer un peu plus de confort financier. La jeune femme en profiterait quand même pour sortir un peu, histoire de faire de nouvelles rencontres. Une fille, par exemple. Une jolie fille qui réchaufferait un peu sa peau, qui lui ferait des bisous, des câlins, qui comblerait le vide affectif qu'elle trainait depuis presque deux ans.

Je suis vraiment en manque, se dit-elle en marchant, les yeux baissés vers le sol qui commençait à se recouvrir de neige. Un rideau de flocons l'avait accueillie à la sortie du métro, alors elle avait rabattu sa capuche sur sa tête, déjà couverte d'un bonnet, dont ne s'échappait aucune mèche noire, tant ses cheveux étaient courts et bien glissés sous la laine tricotée.

Elle l'aimait bien, elle, sa coupe à la garçonne. Ca lui donnait un côté un peu masculin, ce qu'elle avait toujours trouvé peu sexy, mais elle aimait le reflet que le miroir lui renvoyait : elle avait l'air plus sûre d'elle, plus mature. Presque plus femme, paradoxalement. Rien à voir avec la Pansy qu'elle avait été, avec sa coupe au carré. Un peu ronde, aussi, avec quelques formes, parce qu'elle ne faisait pas attention à sa ligne et s'acceptait telle qu'elle était. Avec son rythme de vie, elle avait un peu mincie. Elle avait encore de quoi bouffer sur elle, mais sa taille s'était affinée, au fil des mois, la rendant un peu plus élancée.

Plus jolie, presque.

Presque.

Tout en marchant dans cette neige qui commençait à recouvrir les trottoirs d'un épais manteau blanc, Pansy poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme. Elle rêva de Poudlard, du parc enneigé, de ces mythiques batailles de boules de neige et ces bonhommes qu'ils fabriquaient tous ensemble, quels que soient leurs âges. Elle se dit qu'elle passerait surement voir Harry dans la soirée, elle se sentait nostalgique, et en général, ce n'était pas une bonne chose. Elle en profiterait pour botter un peu le derrière de Draco s'il ne se décidait pas à demander à Harry de partager son appartement. Un léger sourire fleurit sur ses lèvres, en imaginant son meilleur ami grogner, tourner autour du pot, sans que Harry ne comprenne ce qui le tourmentait.

Elle était presque arrivée chez elle. Farfouillant dans sa besace pour attraper ses clés, elle leva le nez vers la porte d'entrée. Et eut comme un blocage.

Pansy en avait rêvé pendant des mois. Elle en avait tant rêvé qu'elle avait fini par se dire qu'elle se faisait du mal pour rien, car ce qu'elle aurait souhaité ne se passerait jamais. Car, justement, ce n'était qu'un rêve. Jamais personne ne l'attendrait, là, devant la porte de son immeuble, planté devant ou assis à même le perron. Jamais personne ne viendrait sonner à sa porte, à l'improviste. Jamais _elle_ ne reviendrait, tout simplement. Ce n'était qu'un rêve, qu'elle avait nourri malgré elle des mois durant, jusqu'à se faire une raison.

Cette rupture, elle ne l'avait pas rêvée ou cauchemardée. _Elle_ l'avait prise entre quatre yeux et avait tiré un trait sur leur histoire trop courte, sans mensonges et tromperies. _Elle_ avait été honnête. D'une cruelle honnêteté. Qui lui avait certes évité des souffrances inutiles, mais qui ne lui avait pas permis d'oublier.

Mais là…

Là…

C'était comme un rêve. Il y avait ce rideau de neige, tout autour d'elle, et _elle_, plantée devant la porte de l'immeuble, regardant ce qui semblait être un papier entre ses mains, comme si elle n'était pas certaine d'être à la bonne adresse.

Et Pansy eut envie de s'enfuir.

Elle eut envie de tourner le dos à ce rêve éveillé, faire tout le tour de la rue, aller boire un café dans le bar non loin de là et attendre des heures et des heures, le temps que Harry rentre chez lui et qu'elle puisse hurler dans ses bras.

Parce qu'elle avait une vie de merde, parce qu'elle se détestait, de l'avoir laissée partir, alors qu'elle l'aimait comme elle n'avait jamais aimé personne, parce qu'elle l'aimait comme jamais personne n'aurait été capable de la chérir. Parce qu'elle avait été assez lâche pour la regarder partir avec un autre, qui ne la rendrait jamais heureuse, alors que, _elle_, elle aimait.

Parce qu'elle était une femme, parce qu'elle ne valait pas un homme, parce qu'elle ne serait jamais assez bien pour _elle_ aux yeux de la société…

Parce qu'elle l'aimait juste trop.

Mais elle n'en eut pas le temps, car, perdue, _elle_ tourna la tête pour chercher de l'aide et ses yeux tombèrent sur sa petite personne frigorifiée et au bord du gouffre. Et le temps sembla se suspendre autour d'elle, des flocons de neige continuant à recouvrir le sol bétonné, effleurant leurs visages et venant se nicher dans ses cheveux broussailleux qu'_elle_ n'entretenait plus depuis longtemps.

Elle était belle.

Tellement belle, dans ce long manteau marron un peu vieillot qui l'enveloppait chaudement, son jean noir un peu ample, car elle n'aimait pas être moulée, de peur que tous ses défauts ressortent, et ses petites bottines noires. Une écharpe épaisse rouge et jaune enserrait son cou, s'échappant du col de son manteau, et ses cheveux frisés partaient dans tous les sens. Comme avant.

Elle était comme avant.

Cet espèce de rat de bibliothèque qui se fichait bien de son physique, de ce que les autres pensaient d'elle, qui ne savait pas se maquiller et qui de toute façon n'en voyait pas l'intérêt. Elle était redevenue cette adolescente qui ne prenait pas soin d'elle, si nature et authentique…

Si belle…

Quelque chose se bloqua dans sa gorge, alors que ces longs mois passés sans elle lui revenaient pleine face, avec leur vide, leurs souffrances, toutes ces larmes qu'elle avait versées, ces trahisons en chaîne et ce déni qui avait accompagné son quotidien…

Elle eut envie de pleurer.

De tomber à genoux, dans la neige, et de pleurer.

Pourquoi tout le monde avait le droit de l'avoir, sauf elle ?

« Bonjour, Pansy. »

Elle ne le savait, mais elle venaitt d'anéantir quelque chose, en elle. Ce mur qu'elle avait érigé autour de son cœur pour tenter de survivre, de s'en sortir, ses deux mots suffirent pour le balayer. Un raz-de-marée était en train de la ravager, de tout détruire sur son passage. Et Pansy sut, en entendant ces mots et en voyant ce léger sourire sur son visage, que sa vie était terminée. Que cette indépendance durement acquise ne serait plus qu'un lointain souvenir.

Plus jamais, elle ne la laisserait partir. Elle ferait tout pour la garder près d'elle, quitte à devenir sa maîtresse et vivre avec l'idée qu'un homme la pénétrait quand ce n'était pas elle qui la caressait, que du jour au lendemain, elle pourrait avoir un enfant et la quitter définitivement, parce qu'il ne serait pas d'elle et parce que cette situation n'avait que trop duré.

Elle vivrait avec ça.

Elle le supporterait.

Parce qu'elle l'aimait encore et ne pourrait définitivement vivre sans revoir son visage…

« Ca fait longtemps.

- Ouais. »

Ce mot lui avait couté plus qu'elle ne l'aurait cru. Il lui écorcha les lèvres.

_Sais-tu combien de temps je t'ai attendu ? Sais-tu ce que cela a représenté pour moi ? Peux-tu ne serait-ce que l'imaginer ?_

Pansy s'avança vers elle, essayant de reprendre contenance. Elle ne savait pas de quoi avait l'air son visage, mais elle l'espérait le plus neutre possible. Au moins, s'il était plus pâle que la normale, elle pourrait mettre cela sur le compte du froid.

« Je… Je voulais… Je sais que c'est assez soudain, mais…

- Abrège, Granger. Il fait un froid de chien.

- J'ai quitté Blaise. »

Plutôt que de ressentir une joie intense et l'envie de lui poser tout un tas de question, ce ne fut qu'une grande douleur qui lui malmena les entrailles. Alors, c'était ça ? Après tout ce temps passé avec lui, après cette nouvelle chance qu'elle lui avait accordée, elle revenait vers elle, parce que ça n'avait pas marché, alors pourquoi pas reprendre là où elles s'étaient arrêtées ?

Avant même que Hermione n'aille plus loin, Pansy savait qu'elle rejetterait tout en bloc avant d'accepter comme la pauvre conne désespérée qu'elle était devenue en l'espace de quelques secondes.

« Ah. Ca n'a pas marché ?

- Ca n'a jamais marché.

- Pourquoi t'es resté avec alors ?

- L'espoir, sans doute. L'espoir que ça redevienne un peu comme avant. Et puis, je n'avais pas de raison de le quitter.

- Comment ça ? Par Pitié Hermione, ne me sors pas tout ce baratin… Tu vas me dire quoi ? Que t'avais envie de revenir vers moi mais que t'osais pas, que t'avais rien de mieux à disposition ? Tu sais ce que tu vaux et tu sais que t'as du charme, et…

- Si je suis venue te voir, c'était pour te demander pardon. »

Ça y est, elle était en train de l'achever. Pansy s'était trompée. Elle n'était pas là pour la récupérer, mais…

« Je suis désolée pour le mal que je t'ai fait, à Poudlard. Tu m'avais demandée de te quitter plutôt que de te tromper, et je l'ai fait pour revenir vers Blaise, un salaud de première. Je savais que ça ne marcherait pas, parce qu'il ne m'a jamais aimée comme il faut, et il n'en sera jamais capable, qu'importe ses efforts. »

_Ne me regarde pas avec ces yeux-là, avec ce visage si paisible…_

« Pourtant, tu…

- Je suis désolée, Pansy. J'ai été lâche. Je ne t'ai pas quittée parce que je l'aimais, même si c'est vrai que j'avais encore quelques sentiments pour lui. Je t'ai quittée parce que je n'assumais pas ce que j'étais en train de devenir. »

Qu'on l'achève.

Par pitié, qu'on l'achève…

« J'ai quitté Blaise il y a quelques jours et je suis retournée vivre chez mes parents. J'ai parlé avec eux, de ce que je ressentais. Ils m'ont dit que si un jour je leur présentais une fille, ils l'accepteraient. Alors je suis partie, je l'ai quitté. Je suis venue te voir parce que les choses auraient pu être beaucoup plus simples et beaucoup plus belles si j'avais eu le courage de vivre cette aventure avec toi jusqu'au bout. Aujourd'hui, j'ai décidé d'assumer ce que j'étais. Et je voudrais te remercier pour ça. Même si à tes yeux, je dois être la pire salope qui soit, vu ce que je t'ai fait et ce que j'ose t'imposer aujourd'hui. »

Elle souriait. Doucement. Presque tendrement. Les coins de sa bouche tendaient à descendre vers le bas, comme si elle luttait pou le garder sur son visage.

Pansy eut envie de hurler. De s'enfuir.

Ces mots sonnaient comme un adieu.

Merci pour tout, et au revoir…

_Pourquoi tout le monde a le droit de l'avoir, sauf moi ?_

« Ok. Ravie d'avoir pu t'éclairer sur ta sexualité. Je te souhaite bon courage pour trouver une gonzesse à ta hauteur et qui t'aidera à supporter les rejets que tu subiras toute ta vie. »

Son sourire demeura sur son visage, douloureux, alors que ses yeux se baissaient vers le sol. Elle aurait pu être plus méchante que ça. Beaucoup plus méchante que ça. Mais elle ne pouvait pas. Pansy n'était pas capable de la traiter de tous les noms, alors que son cœur saignait dans sa poitrine, alors qu'elle avait envie de se jeter à ses genoux et de la supplier de la reprendre.

« Je ne demande pas la lune. Juste quelqu'un pour prendre soin de moi, comme tu savais si bien le faire avant.

- Essaie de trouver plus joli.

- Tu n'es pas moche, Pansy.

- T'as de la merde dans les yeux.

- C'est toi qui en as. J'ai toujours pensé que tu étais une jolie fille.

- Arrête, sérieux…

- Qu'est-ce qui va pas, chez toi ? Ton visage, tes cheveux, ton corps ? Si tu vas par là, avec mes gros cheveux, moi aussi je suis moche ! »

Elle venait de saisir sa masse touffue de cheveux châtains, pour former deux couettes entre ses poings. Deux couettes affreusement ridicules, qui lui donnaient à côté gamine, malmenant un peu plus son cœur.

Qui ne voudrait pas d'elle, franchement ? Qui ne voudrait pas de ce petit bout de femme, si plein d'amour ?

« T'as jamais été moche. T'étais la plus belle de Poudlard. »

Pansy réalisa trop tard qu'elle venait dire tout haut ce qu'elle pensait depuis qu'elle était adolescente, et pour son plus grand malheur, Hermione venait d'entendre ses mots et son visage se figea. Elle tenait toujours ses cheveux et ses joues rosirent, alors que son sourire disparaissait de son visage.

« Ah oui ?

- Ouais.

- Avant que tu me forces à lisser mes cheveux ou après ?

- Bien avant. T'as toujours été plus jolie avec tes gros cheveux. »

Ses joues rougirent un peu plus, alors que le cœur de Pansy battait plus fort dans sa poitrine. Le monde semblait à nouveau tourner autour d'elles.

« Blaise me préférait avec les cheveux lisses.

- Blaise était un abruti.

- Toutes les filles que j'ai rencontrées m'ont toujours dit que…

- Elles avaient pas de goût. Tu sortais avec ?

- Non.

- Elles n'avaient définitivement pas de goût. »

Un sourire fleurit sur ses lèvres, et Pansy sentit quelque chose se réchauffer en elle. C'était un peu comme si le monde s'éclairait à nouveau autour d'elle. Elle l'avait fait sourire avec un petit compliment, comme avant. Elle souriait d'un rien, avant.

Elle était tellement plus jolie, avant…

« Tu as quelqu'un dans ta vie ?

- Nan, personne. Déjà que le carré, ça plaisait pas des masses à Poudlard, mais alors les cheveux courts…

- Courts ?

- Ouais. »

Pansy retira sa capuche puis son bonnet, révélant sa courte chevelure noire qui métamorphosait son visage. Elle accusa le coup quand le visage de son ex s'éclaira de surprise.

« Ah oui, ça change. Ca te va mieux.

- T'es sérieuse ?

- Ca te rend masculine mais ça te va bien.

- Je les ai coupés quand je suis sortie de Poudlard. »

Il y eut un silence.

« Et ils n'ont plus jamais repoussé ?

- Nan. »

Nouveau silence.

« T'aimerais qu'ils repoussent, un jour ?

- Je sais pas. J'ai personne, donc j'ai pas à me faire chier à les entretenir. »

Elle acquiesça lentement. Puis, au bord de la rupture, Pansy prit son courage à deux mains et se lança.

« Hey, Granger… Si je t'embrasse, là, tout de suite, tu vas m'envoyer dans la neige ? »

Sur le coup, Hermione ne réagit pas tout de suite, puis elle piqua un fard monstrueux et ses poings semblèrent se resserrer autour de ses cheveux.

« Non.

- Et si je te propose de monter chez moi pour boire un thé, tu vas refuser ?

- Non.

- Et si je mets mes mains sur ton ventre parce qu'elles sont gelées, tu vas me laisser faire ou tu vas te barrer ?

- Elles sont si gelées que ça, tes mains ?

- J'ai tout le corps qui est gelé.

- C'est un bain que tu dois prendre pour te réchauffer…

- J'ai pas de baignoire chez moi.

- Mets-toi sous ta couette alors.

- J'ai quasi pas de chauffage, chez moi, donc tu sais…

- Alors j'accepte de servir de chauffage. »

Hermione dut voir les larmes qui commençaient à lui monter aux yeux et sa bouche qui grimaçait désagréablement. Elle relâcha ses cheveux, mit ses mains derrière son dos, s'avança de quelques pas vers elle et se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour déposer sa bouche contre la sienne. Et alors les vannes s'ouvrirent, en grand… Tellement grand qu'elle sentit bientôt les mains toutes aussi gelées que les siennes de Hermione se poser ses joues tendrement pour les sécher un peu, du bout des doigts.

Ses bras enserrèrent le corps de la jeune femme, comme un étau. Son odeur explosa dans ses narines alors que sa bouche la brûlait, ses larmes dévalant ses joues. Son cœur lui faisait mal, tellement mal qu'elle avait l'impression d'être dans un rêve. Peut-être était-elle dans son lit, la couette sur les hanches et le haut du corps gelé, et qu'elle rêvait ce moment intense de tendresse et d'amour.

« T'en vas plus. T'en vas plus jamais… »

Elle était lâche, elle se faisait pitié, de la récupérer ainsi, à l'arrache, de récupérer ce qu'elle lui accordait, en ce jour où elle était apparue comme une fleur.

« Me laisse plus partir… Je voulais que tu me retiennes, que tu me montres que tu m'aimais… »

Ses bras autour d'elle se resserrèrent, encore plus, alors que son cœur lui faisait mal à exploser.

« J'osais pas revenir, je pensais que tu me détestais, que tu voudrais plus de moi… J'étais pas assez bien pour que tu essaies de me garder… »

Et ses larmes n'en finissait plus de couler, quand elle voyait tout ce temps perdu, ces souffrances inutiles…

« Je t'aime. Je t'aimais tellement… tellement fort… que je voulais pas que tu gâches ta vie… Je voulais juste que tu sois… heureuse… et si c'était avec lui… »

L'amour, c'était toujours compliqué, surtout quand on pensait à l'autre plutôt qu'à soi. Pansy avait pensé qu'imposer des règles rendraient les choses plus faciles, moins douloureuses. Mais être abandonné par la personne qu'on aime pour une autre qu'on hait, quelle qu'elle soit, ne rendait pas la rupture plus facile à encaisser et à panser.

Elles avaient eu peur. Toutes les deux.

Elles avaient agi comme deux jeunes adultes qui ont peu de souffrir et d'être différentes.

Le chemin serait long, difficile, sinueux. Ce serait compliqué de d'aimer, de vivre ensemble, d'affronter le monde extérieur. Il y aurait la famille, les amis, ceux qui resteraient et ceux auxquels il faudrait renoncer, et le travail, aussi, ces collègues qui cracheraient dans leur dos et ceux qui tolèreraient juste leur présence…

La vie serait compliquée pour ces deux filles, qui ne savaient pas trop où elles allaient ni comment elles allaient s'y prendre.

Tout ce qu'elles savaient, là, enlacées sous la neige, dans une petite rue d'un quartier moldu de Londres, c'était que ce chemin, elles en feraient un bon bout ensemble.

Parce qu'elles étaient prêtes à changer.

FIN

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Merci de m'avoir lue ! J'espère que ça vous a plu !<strong>**


End file.
